the beautiful lie
by O.o Kaoru-chan o.O
Summary: "¿Quién eres?", "...", "¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saber el nombre de la persona con la que estuve teniendo sexo durante cinco años!" gritó desesperada Uchiha Sakura.
1. Acto I: Parte i

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

** BEAUTIFUL LIE**

Someone falls to pieces,  
Sleepin all alone,  
Someone kills the pain,  
Spinning in the silence,

-

-

-

-

To finally drift away.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.**

-

-

-

Hide behind an empty face,  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game

-

-

**1**

La alarma sonó exactamente a las 7.30 a.m. en toda la habitación. Le siguió un gruñido de queja y una mano salió desde las profundidades de las sábanas en busca del botón para desactivarla. Al no encontrarlo, optó por tirar el despertador lejos.

La alarma dejó de sonar y la habitación se sumió en silencio. Misión cumplida.

Pero fue la suave brisa de otoño que movía las cortinas y dejaba que los rayos solares se filtraran hasta la habitación y dieran en la cara de la mujer. La pelirrosa maldijo por lo bajo y ocultó su cabeza debajo de la almohada, pero sus intentos de volver a dormir se vieron inútiles cuando los pajaritos comenzaron a cantar. Derrotada, decidió despertarse.

Una mata de cabello rosa sumergió de las sábanas. Renuentemente abrió los ojos y somnolienta comenzó a desperezarse. Las sábanas comenzaron a resbalarse y fue cuando la sangre comenzó a llegar a su cerebro que se percató de su desnudez.

Y de la ventana abierta.

Rápidamente se apresuró a envolverse en ellas, mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas. Oh demonios, esperaba que nadie le haya visto. Sería muy vergonzoso si sus vecinos la veían así. Una corriente de aire frío le recorrió en la espalda y, por un instante, deseó despertar en los brazos de alguien.

Como la noche anterior.

Recuerdos de la noche pasada hizo que su rostro tuviera un desvergonzado tinte rosado. '_Oh Sakura, eres una maldita pervertida_' pero no podía evitarlo.

Recordaba sin discriminación alguna, cada una de las caricias que aquellas manos le hicieron. Recordaba con precisión donde exactamente habían estado aquellos labios, y qué lugares le había besado. El sonrojo se multiplicó cuando recordó como su piel ardía bajo el suyo, cuando sus alientos se mezclaban y olía su fragancia igual de intoxicante que la droga. Recordó como había pronunciado su nombre en desaliento y las palabras incoherentes de amor que quería decir que luego se transformaban en gemidos.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en aquello. No necesitaba tanta sangre en la cabeza a esa hora de la mañana.

Salió de la cama de un salto, aún envuelta con una sábana pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se apresuró a entrar al baño y dejó correr el agua de la ducha mientras se desvestía. Miró la bañadera con un sonrojo en el rostro.

'_SHANARO!_'

Media hora más tarde se encontraba en la cocina. Totalmente vestida con un conjunto de pollera y campera negra y una camisa blanca. No pudo evitar no sonreír cuando vio la cafetera prendida. Una calidez se plató en su pecho mientras se servía café y avanzaba hasta la mesa.

Sonrió ante la atención cuando tomó un apartado del periódico. Estaban separados por sus intereses. Mujer, Espectáculos, Educación y Viajes. Siempre había dejado Economía, Noticia y Funerarias aparte. No quería enterarse de malas noticias a primera hora de la mañana. Para eso, muchas veces, tenía su trabajo. Además que no podría soportar si alguien que ella conocía aparecía muerto.

El solo pensarlo le provocaba escalofríos.

El reloj marcó las 8.37 cuando ella comenzó a lavar la taza y dejó que se escurriese en el lavadero. Faltando poco para las 9.00 a.m. tomó su cartera y revisó su contenido para no olvidarse nada. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta y sacó las llaves de su auto. Volvió a abrir la puerta principal y avanzó hasta la cocina. Sacó un papel y una lapicera. Escribió rápidamente y lo pegó en la heladera. Sonriendo, salió de la casa.

'_Te amo_'

Tomó las llaves del auto y condujo con cuidado. Saludó a sus vecinos que se encontraban saliendo para trabajar, al igual que ella, o regando las plantas. Sonrió a los guardias de seguridad cuando le dieron el paso libre.

Era una comodidad vivir en una zona residencial. Tenía sus ventajas. El vecindario era cálido y limpio y sus vecinos eran lo suficientemente amables con ella, a pesar de tener tan poco contacto.

Las calles de Tokyo estaban normalmente congestionadas. Pero se sentía de muy buen humor para dejarse arruinar el día así. Avanzó a paso lento, haciendo caso omiso a las bocinas de ambos lados y las maldiciones de los conductores. Prendió el estéreo y sus dedos comenzaron a tamborilear en el volante cuando reconoció la canción.

Escuchaba esta banda cuando era más joven y estaba en la universidad. Rió por lo bajo cuando recordaba la cara de sus compañeros cuando se reunían a estudiar y ella colocaba música para concentrarse mejor.

Recordar sus épocas universitarias le hizo recordar una en especial.

Había comenzado sus años de residencia y había elegido ser ayudante en un hospital estatal de los suburbios de Tokyo. Era un hospital del estado conocido, años atrás había sido el central pero la privatización de la rama de la salud hizo que pasara por el deterioramiento al tener competencia con los hospitales privados. Faltaban muchos instrumentos de medicina, así como buenos doctores y remedios. El gobierno mandaba insumos los primeros meses pero luego por una mala administración... Aquella fue una de las razones porque la que se sintió bien al irse de aquel hospital. No podía hacer nada y el sentimiento de impotencia era algo que no le gustaba.

Su turno había terminado tres horas pero se quedó al ver la cantidad de pacientes esperando en la sala de urgencias. Era invierno y éste acarreaba demasiado enfermos y enfermedades. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada cuando la mayoría de los pacientes comenzaron a retirarse. Estaba segura que Iruka-sensei podría hacerse cargo del resto. Suspiró aliviada cuando salió de las puertas del hospital y el aire limpio y frío llenó sus pulmones. Sus músculos se quejaron cuando s desperezó. Estaba cansada y lo único que quería en ese momento era llegar lo más pronto posible a su cama.

La nieve se había acumulado en cada uno de los rincones de la vereda y calle que parecía montañas de azúcar. Dejando un pasillo demasiado estrecho para caminar. Tuvo que dar sus pasos con mucha precisión para no resbalarse y caerse.

Formó una mueca cuando recordó todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, o mejor dicho ese mismo día. No era buena despertando temprano a la mañana. Sus alarmas despertadores sufrían un gran choque mortal cuando la despertaban. Ino había presenciado con horror uno de esos despertares.

Escuchó el ruido de metal chocando contra el suelo, logrando que sus sentidos se volviesen alertas. Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie a la vista. Estaba a dos cuadras del hospital, siempre podría correr y pedir ayuda si estaba en peligro, o usar su celular en caso de que alguien esté herido.

Espero que sea lo último, porque a lo primero le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Tenía gas pimienta en caso de ser un ladrón... o algo peor.

Intentó no pensar en eso y siguió caminando. El sonido de sus tacos se escuchaba aterrador en el silencio. Capaz no era nada y ella estaba alucinando. '_Tantas horas trabajando te están afectando Sakura._' Pensó la pelirrosa. Pero el sonido de algo parecido a un gemido la detuvo en seco.

Con un coraje desconocido en un momento así, avanzó a paso lento hasta la fuente del sonido. Avanzó un paso.

-¿Hola? – habló cautelosamente. El callejón estaba oscuro, maldijo cuando sus pasos resonaron ruidosamente. Masculló con rabia cuando decidió ponerse tacos, solo lograban darle un terrorífico ambiente agobiante a la situación.

Creyó escuchar algo, un movimiento. Avanzó hasta la boca del callejón - ¿Hay alguien? – volvió a preguntar más alto. El sonido de varias latitas de metal golpear el suelo, se escuchó seguido por un maullido desgarrador que cortó el silencio. La pelirrosa retrocedió un paso, visiblemente asustada. Sus sentidos de alerta se prendieron automáticamente. Pero suspiró de alivió cunado vio que un gato salía de un tacho de basura y cruzaba la calle.

Había sido solo un gato.

Suspiró aliviada. Y se rió por tu estupidez. ¿Cómo si un asesino despiadado o un convicto fuese atacarla? Debía aceptar que el ambiente permitía que sus pensamientos cayeran en eso, pero... ¡Que imaginación la suya!

Estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta y volver a la parada del colectivo, cuando un ahogado grito de dolor la detuvo. Volvió su atención a la profunda oscuridad.

Volvió a sentir un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver al frío de la noche. Sus ojos se dilataron al observar un movimiento a lo lejos. Era imperceptible al ser todo tan negro, pero sabía que había alguien.

'_Alguien relativamente alto y fuerte_' su mente añadió.

-¿Hola? – volvió a repetir, esperaba que el temblor no se haya materializado. Pero lo fue. Se maldijo internamente por temer.

El ruido seco de un cuerpo pesado caer sobre el suelo le llamó la atención. Sus sentidos se alarmaron, su necesidad de ayudar opacó cualquier sentimiento de miedo, terror y pavor.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – quiso articular con seguridad pero sentía un temor inconciente bajo su piel. _Algo no iba bien_.

-_Ugh..._ – un susurró de agonía. Ella no lo pensó dos veces, sus instintos de doctora le asaltaron y se internó en la oscuridad.

Todo se volvió negro.

-

-

En callejón no era tan largo, pero le pareció interminable encontrar la fuente de aquella agonía. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, especialmente al protagonista de la historia, aquella damisela en peligro, que era salvada por su príncipe azul. Se golpeó mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas. Ella no era una damisela en peligro, no era la protagonista de una historia, esto no era una película de terror. Era la realidad, alguien podría estar detrás de las sombras, un asesino, violador, delincuente, ladrón, homicida. Tantas cosas podían pasar, y su vida no era tan interesante como para creerse la actriz principal. Y en el departamento de amor, ella no tenía un príncipe azul.

Caminó con lentitud, sus pasos resonando con un fuerte y seco _tap_. Su brazo apretando fuertemente la correa de su cartera. -¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó.

-_A...quí_

Su corazón dio un vuelco ante aquella voz desconocida, pero no de miedo. Sino de preocupación, el tono de su voz estaba opacado por tanto dolor. Reconoció la voz, como la de un hombre de edad mediana. Sus pies se apresuraron a dar media vuelta y acercarse hacia donde prevenía aquella voz.

Y lo vio, vio el brillo de un par de ojos mirándola. Era verdes, pero no como los suyos, eran verdes oscuros, entrecerrados con una mirada glacial y temerosa. Titubeó un poco, pero dejó de lado cualquier temor y se agachó a su lado.

¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó tocándole el hombro. Sus ropas estaban frías y húmedas. - ¿Dónde le duele? ¿Me escucha?

Pudo sentir como él asentía, aunque todavía no podía verlo. – Espere. Debo tener una linterna o algo – de su cartera comenzó a revisar. Sus manos tocando los objetos intentando así reconocerlos. _Maquillaje, curitas, algodón, billetera... ah! Celular._ – Encontré... esto puede ayudar. – sacó su celular, era medianamente grande, pero la luz que emitía era potente. Apretó un botón.

Y lo vio. Vio gran parte de su rostro. Cabellos por los hombros _blancos_, cejas _blancas_, dos _puntos_ _violetas_ en su frente, grandes _ojeras_ debajo de sus ojos, ojos de color verde oscuro y tez blanca casi pálida.

-Kimi...maro... – masculló asustada, su cuerpo se tensó ante aquella información, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su dedo aún en el botón del celular alumbrando.

_El asesino que había escapado de una prisión de alta seguridad... El asesino de niños y jóvenes. Él que había asesinado en sangre fría un jardín de infantes en la otra ciudad._

_Aquel que pasaban en las noticias, aquel que estaba pegado en todos los postes de la ciudad, aquel que tenía un número privado a quien llamar en caso de haberlo visto o de saber su paradero._

_Kimimaro..._

Y aquellos ojos verdes no dejaron de mirarla. Entrecerrados, con la respiración ya regulada, con su mirada dura, fría e insensible. No cabían emociones en ellos.

Notó la humedad de su mano, pasaba a ser pegajosa. Ella miró su mano y sus ojos se abrieron del shock: Sangre.

Miró las ropas de Kimimaro. Sangre. Estaba bañado de sangre.

'_Oh kami sama... esta sangre... no es de él..._'

Las calles estaban desiertas, por las altas horas de aquella madrugada la mayoría de las casas deberían estar durmiendo, el hospital estaba a tres cuadras, su voz no llegaría tan lejos. Estaba acabada. Moriría. Moriría en manos de aquel asesino y no sería una muerte importante, sino una más. El mundo no llegó a conocerla. Nadie sabría que Sakura Haruno moriría esa noche. Pocos se darían cuenta que ella faltaba. Mañana no trabajaría y hasta donde sabía Kimimaro no dejaba rastros de sus victimas.

Nadie sabría que había desaparecido. Solo serían testigos al día siguiente de la sangre en la nieve, tal vez sus pertenencias y creerían que hubo una pelea entre gangas.

Moriría.

Moriría a la edad de los 20 años. Moriría sin saber lo que era ser amada. Moriría sin tener familia, hijos y un marido.

Moriría a los 20 años siendo virgen.

Miró su rostro asustada y su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Y en ese momento, la luz de su celular se apagó y el callejón retomó la oscuridad.

Había entrado a la boca del lobo.

-

-

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Primero se sintió empujada y sintió el frío y la humedad de la nieve en su espalda, mojando sus ropas, un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Pero no temblaba de frío, sino de miedo

Después sintió unas manos tomarle las ropas y comenzó a desprenderlas del cuerpo. Su cuerpo se heló un instante.

'_Oh kami, me va a violar_' Intentó desprenderse de su agarré, pero solo logró que él le golpeará en la cara.

Sintió su mejilla arder del golpe y ladeó la cabeza a un lado. Aquello la había dejado estática del susto. No podía hacer nada. Él era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sintió sus manos moverse con desesperación sobre su camisa. Tirando de ella, haciendo volar los botones. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió sus manos trabajar sobre su pollera. Sentía su respiración errática sobre su pecho desnudo.

_Oh kami..._

Unas lágrimas rebeldes resbalaron por sus mejillas. Está no era la forma que ella imaginaba que iba a morir.

_Así no... no_

La pollera comenzó a subírsele sobre sus piernas hasta alcanzar su cintura

_Kami... por favor... no_

Sus manos subieron formando pequeños círculos en sus piernas. Escalofríos recorrieron su espalda.

_Por favor...no_

Sus manos alcanzaron su ropa interior.

_Por favor, para... no_

Comenzó a tirar de ellas.

_Para. Detente... por favor, NO._

Y deslizó.

_N... no _– susurró por lo bajo mirando aquellos ojos verdes con clemencia.

_Misericordia, piedad, compasión... kami, por favor. Alguien..._

Pero él solo sonrió.

_¡AYUDA!_

Luces.

-_Maldito hijo de perra_

Mucha luz.

Aquello detuvo las manos. Sintió una corriente de aire y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. La luz era demasiado brillante, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, pero aún así no podía ver nada. Solo escuchar. Escuchó golpes, maldiciones, gritos ahogados y luego silencio.

Ella había logrado incorporarse y sentarse, encogida en la oscuridad, tapándose con su ropa. Todavía en estado de shock, temblando, escuchó pasos, cada vez más cerca.

Luces. Tanta luz. Escuchó varios autos detenerse, gritos, maldiciones y la sirena de la policía.

Unos zapatos negros se detuvieron delante de ella. Pantalones negros. Camisa negra. Saco negro. Tez blanca. Cabellos negros. Ojos negros. Mirada glacial.

-¿Te lastimó? – preguntó con voz profunda. Ella parpadeó. Y de pronto sintió el frío y se sintió cansada. Con manos temblorosas intentó ocultar el desnudo de su cuerpo pero cuando vio sus piernas descubiertas, desnudas, algo dentro de ella se rompió.

Todo el dolor, todo el peso de sus hombros, toda la tensión, todo el miedo, la desesperación. _Todo se soltó. _ Y lloró. Lloró porque todo terminó. Lloró porque pensó que iba a morir. Lloró de alivió y de alegría.

Un saco negro cubrió su cuerpo y miró a la persona frente de ella. Él miró a otro lado. Indiferente a cualquier cosa. La ayudó a levantarse y ella lo siguió como una muñeca.

-EY! Tú ¿Quién eres? – gritó uno de los policías.

Él no dejó de caminar. Tomó fuertemente a la joven de sus brazos y avanzó hasta el auto negro que estaba estacionado sobre la vereda.

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha – respondió con voz profunda y baja.

En estado de shock, ella capturó el nombre en su inconciente.

-¿A dónde te crees que la llevas? Es nuestro testigo. Tenemos que hacernos cargo de ella. Entrégala.

-No

-¿Te opones a la ley?

-Soy su abogado, yo decidiré cuando va a ser atestiguada. Y eso, no será hoy.

Abrió la puerta de su auto y la acomodó en el asiento del copiloto.

-Ey! ¡Un momento! No puedes irte así.

Pero él lo ignoró.

-Puedo arrestarte.

-Y yo demandarte – respondió secamente mirándolo con frialdad antes de subir y poner en marcha el auto.

A penas estuvieron dos cuadras alejados, él cortó el silencio.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-...uh

-¿Cómo te llamas? – volvió a repetir, esta vez un poco más alto y suave.

-Oh... Haruno... Sakura Haruno.

Y volvió a callar. Todavía en estado de shock.

Él tomó su celular y empezó a marcar números, pero ella no escuchaba nada. No sentía nada, solo quería dormir y no levantarse en toda una semana. No volver a trabajar, no volver a caminar sola por callejones oscuros, nada de asesinos por ningún lado. Nada de nada. Quería quedarse en su casa, día y noche, atrapada entre sus sábanas y dormir, dormir y dormir.

-

-Despierta – sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y la zarandeaba suavemente. Abrió los ojos. ¿Se había quedado dormida? Escuchó que la puerta al lado de ella se abría.

_¿Tan rápido camina...?_

-Llegamos – dijo la voz mientras la ayudaba a salir.

-Eh... ¿A dónde? – preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor.

-¡SAKURA! – y de pronto se vio envuelta en unos delgados brazos - Frentuda! No sabes como me asusté cuando me llamó por teléfono tu abogado. Oh... ¿estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada? ¡Por kami! Mira que pálida estás. Entremos, tomaras algo caliente y dormirás. Mañana no irás al hospital. Oh... kami...

-Ino... – logró murmurar en el abrazo. Sintió nuevas lágrimas comenzar a formarse y ahogó un sollozo. –...Ino.

-Sakura... menos mal que estás bien... – sollozó la rubia temblando, intentando contener el nudo de su garganta. Sonrió con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Ino... te ves horrible cuando lloras...

La rubia ahogó una risa – Pues vos te ves horrible todos los días. Con esa frente tuya....

Ambas rieron por lo bajo.

-Problemático... – cortó una voz aburrida el ambiente. – Ino, Sakura debe estar cansada. ¿Por que no hacen todo _eso_ adentro?

-Ven, vamos frentuda, Shikamaru tiene razón, después de todo es un _genio_.

-Si, pero... – miró a su alrededor. El joven moreno estaba al lado de Shikamaru. Oh kami, cuanto tenía que agradecerle a ese hombre. – Yo... eh... Uchiha-san – tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en recuperar su nombre de las profundices de su inconciente. – quer-

-Estaremos en contacto Haruno. – Dijo mientras avanzaba a su auto, - Después de todo – se detuvo en la puerta y sonrió de una forma encantadoramente egocéntrica. – soy su abogado. – Abrió la puerta de su auto y entró. Cuando puso en marcha, no volvió la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

_ -_

Los días pasaron con normalidad. Después de aquel encuentro en el callejón estuvo dos días sin volver al hospital, podría haberse tomado la semana, pero sabía que Iruka-sensei no soportaría a todos los pacientes.

No se dio cuenta como pasó el tiempo. Solo sabía que se veía atendiendo o encontrándose ocupada todo el día, hasta llegar a casa (que la pasaba a buscar Shikamaru por orden de Ino en auto. '_Problemático_' murmuraba Shikamaru) y caer dormida en su cama sin siquiera tener tiempo para pensar. Fue a finales del mes, cuando vio el abrigo de Uchiha-san colgado en su perchero, que se dio cuenta de que hacía ya un mes de aquella pesadilla. Hacía un mes que no lo había visto, ni siquiera la había llamado y ella no tenía forma de comunicarse con él. Había intentado buscando en las guías telefónicas, pero no había encontrado ningún Uchiha Sasuke, ni siquiera un Uchiha.

Estaba segura que todavía tenía que atestiguar en la policía, pero ni siquiera ellos se habían acercado. En parte la aliviaba, porque no tenía deseos de revivir aquella noche otra vez, quería suprimirlo y guardarlo en lo profundo de su mente, como hacía con todos los recuerdos desagradables. Pero por otra parte, le frustraba porque no quería que el asunto quedara olvidado. Quería que se haciera justicia. Además, él era su abogado, o eso había declarado. Capaz lo dijo solamente para que ella pudiera irse sin tener que atestiguar ese día. Pero, sería demasiada amabilidad de su parte, y no parecía una persona demasiado gentil.

Esa noche, cuando salió del hospital y esperaba en la puerta a que apareciera Shikamaru, notó como un auto negro, BMW, estaba estacionado justo en el espacio que Shikamaru estacionaba. La ventanilla bajó cuando ella escudriñó la vista al auto. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, al encontrar unos ojos negros, divertidos, mirarla del otro lado.

Conocía esos ojos.

-¿U...chiha-san? – preguntó aun sorprendida.

Él sonrió como lo hizo aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez.

-Haruno-san. – saludó con su voz grave y baja.

La puerta se abrió y ella supo que no era una invitación. No le había dicho que subiera, no se lo había pedido, pero ella subió igual. Sabía que no podía rechazarle y él también lo sabía.

Viajaron en silencio, ella no podía creer que él estuviera allí. Después de un mes de ausencia, sin saber como llamarlo, contactarlo, para, por lo menos, agradecerle. Él le había salvado la vida y al mismo tiempo, su dignidad.

Abrió la boca para agradecerle, o para romper aquel silencio, pero el auto se detuvo. Miró por la ventana y se percató que habían llegado a una casa. Una casa que era la suya. Vivía sola desde hacía unos años, sus padres habían muerto en un fatal accidente de transito cuando ella había terminado la secundaria, así que su independencia fue algo muy repentino.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? – preguntó al encontrarse en la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke la miró con una ceja levantada, tardó unos segundos antes de responder. Parecía elegir sus palabras con suma precisión antes de hablar. – Lo averigüé. – la cara de sorpresa de Sakura provocó una sonrisa maliciosa del Uchiha. – No estás molesta ¿no? – Sakura no percató en ese momento que Sasuke, no preguntaba pero ofrecía las respuestas a posibles preguntas venideras.

-No. – se encontró Sakura respondiendo. La idea que hubiese averiguado sobre ella, le había dado un cierto espasmo de satisfacción.. – No me molesta.

El silencio del auto fue evidentemente incómodo para ella.

-Uchiha-san... yo... – pero las palabras murieron en su boca cuando unos labios suaves, se movieron sobre los suyos, instantáneamente callándola.

Primero suavemente, pidiendo permiso o tal vez preparándola emocionalmente. Había sido un asalto muy inesperado y no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. No se dio cuenta que había cerrado los ojos, ahogado un suspiró en sus labios semiabiertos y relajado su antes, tensa postura.

La estaba besando y ella le correspondía.

No notó cuando sus manos tomaron vida propia y se le encerraron en el cuello de la camisa negra. Las manos de él se habían cerrado en su cuello, dándole un tirón y atrayéndola más a él. Una, subió hasta su cuello, perdiéndose entre sus finos cabellos rosas. Profundizó el beso, y sus labios se movieron expertamente sobre los suyos. Su ágil lengua recorriendo cada recodo de su boca. Sentía su respiración acariciando su cara, sentía su pecho subir y bajar con una rapidez sorprendente, como su corazón latía con desesperación y como su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo. Fue tan intenso, con tanta ternura que no pudo evitar gemir en su boca cuando él le mordió el labio tiernamente. Lo sintió sonreír en sus labios ante el sonido.

Sus manos dejaron su cuello y su cabello para alcanzar las manos que ceñían su camisa. Aflojó el agarré y se desprendió de ella. Volvió a ver aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa burlona, egocéntrica, sumamente confiada y sobradora pero tan... sensual, que lograba que sus rodillas temblaran. En ese momento se percató de lo hermoso que era y de lo loca que se estaba volviendo. Y que en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en él en esas semanas. Sabía que se había sonrojado tanto que combinaba con su cabello por pensar de aquella forma.

No sabía que decir, sin embargo, su boca se abrió nuevamente.

-Mmh, Uchiha-san... yo –

-Aa. Llámame Sasuke, _Sakura_ – uh, su nombre sonaba _tan_ sensual en sus labios. Por que su tono, bajo, grave y profundo le provocaba escalofríos en su espalda. Levantó la vista para verle la mirada penetrante de sus ojos, tuvo que bajar la vista al instante, avergonzada.

-Uh.., Sasuke... yo...

-¿Qué harás mañana? – la interrumpió Sasuke.

-Uh... ¿mañana? – apretó su cerebro intentando pensar - Eh, trabajar en el hospital, supongo.

-Te pasaré a buscar. Espérame. – comandó.

-pero...

-¿Tienes planes? – preguntó sonriendo de aquella forma, otra vez.

-No, no – se apresuró a negar.

-En tal caso... – apretó un botón y abrió el seguro del auto. – Nos vemos mañana_._

Lo miró sin saber que decir y miró la puerta del auto. Si, tenía que abrirla para salir.

-_Sakura_.

-¿Si? – se dio media vuelta para encontrar a Sasuke frente de ella. Inclinado, sonriéndole confiadamente, sus ojos con un brillo peculiar. Su corazón dejó de latir en ese momento.

-Que duermas bien.

Quedó un instante mirándolo, sumamente perdida con lo que tenía que hacer después. Parpadeó, aun sorprendida y logró abrir la puerta del auto. El aire frío de la noche la ayudó a despejar su mente. Cerró la puerta y se alejó dando unos pasos precavidos.

Avanzó hasta su puerta y extrajo las llaves, cuando la abrió y se dio media vuelta para verlo, él estaba poniendo en marcha el auto. Logró verlo cuando subía la ventanilla del auto y le dedicó una sonrisa cautivadora, con la promesa impresa en sus ojos de un "Hasta mañana" antes de verlo, por segunda vez, alejarse por las calles oscuras.

Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, estaba vez sabía que al día siguiente lo vería.

Así lo había conocido.

-

-

-

Sakura sonrió con los recuerdos que tenía aquella mañana. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, o al menos, todas las veces que podía disfrutar el tiempo a su lado... íntimamente. Siempre tenía recuerdos graciosos de ellos dos, que su mente en estado conciente se rehusaba a recordárselo. Detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento del hospital, donde ahora trabajaba bajo la dirección de Tsunade, una profesora de su universidad, quien le había ofrecido la oportunidad única de trabajar junto a ella en uno de los hospitales más famosos. Tomó su maletín y entró por la puerta principal.

-Buenos días Shizune – saludó Sakura mientras se ponía el delantal de doctora y aceptaba el café que le alcanzaba Shizune.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan. – sonrió Shizune mientras le pasaba la planilla de pacientes.

-Mmh, ¿muchos pacientes el día de hoy Shizune?

-Hai Sakura-chan. Tsunade-shishio te ha pasado algunos de sus pacientes, la señora Yamagata, por ejemplo, está esperándote en el consultorio.

-Entonces, mejor no hacerla esperar. Nos vemos en el almuerzo Shizune.

-Nos vemos.

Sakura caminó feliz hasta su consultorio, saludando a algunos de sus pacientes que esperaban en la sala de espera. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una señora de edad.

-Muy buenos días Yamagata-san, hoy seré su doctora. Sakura Uchiha encantada. Dígame, ¿Qué le anda pasando?

-

-

-

_La felicidad nunca es permanente, pero cuando está, hay que disfrutarla hasta el último segundo del mismo _

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

* * *

**EDIT**: 20/12/08 - Porque ustedes merecen que **Beautiful Lie** continue y yo merezco una tirada de orejas por haber hecho tantos erróres con este fic.


	2. Acto I: Parte ii

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**BEAUTIFUL LIE**  
I could pray and trick with a double tongue, but the only fool here's me  
I choose the way to go, but the road won't set me free  
Cos I wish you'd see me, baby, _save me_,  
I'm going crazy

-

-

-

Tryin' to keep us real, keep us alive

**-**

**-  
**

**-**

**2  
**

Estaba soñando. De eso estaba seguro. Podía notarlo por la diferencia a la realidad. Por que cuando estaba despierto, sentía en sus músculos la resistencia al tacto y al confort. Notaba la diferencia y sin embargo vivía con ella siempre. Vivía de la ironía. Convivía con la fantasía. _Creía_ aquella irrealidad. Solamente para despertar y sentirse abrumado del deseo satisfecho, de tener aquel cuerpo a su lado. Caliente y allí. Con sentirla y tenerla, olvidaba todo aunque sea por un corto plazo.

Pero lo valía. Valía cada una de sacrificios.

Y sentía aún más placer cuando veía el anillo de oro en su mano.

_Solamente mía._

Por eso ahora mismo sabía que estaba soñando, porque no sentía dolor al verla, no sentía miradas desaprobadoras sobre ellos. No sentía la verdad latente en su mente, ni el brillo opacado que veía en los ojos que más apreciaba. Era un sueño, porque estaba ella y él solos. Era un sueño porque lo disfrutaba.

La veía estirarse en su abrazo, acomodarse a su cuerpo, respirar en su cuello, el toque de las yemas de sus dedos cuando lo abrazaba por las noches, las cosquillas que su cabello le causaba en su cara. Y aquellos, hermosos, _jugosos_ y _apetecibles_ labios rosados...

Sintió su cuerpo arder cuando sintió la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Piernas largas, caderas susceptibles a su tacto, cintura pequeña, vientre plano, pechos que cabían en la palma de su mano, expresión angelical, labios rosados, ojos verdes claros y ese asombroso cabello rosado. Sentía que no podía aguantar más, verla tan vulnerable frente a él. No podía soportar la fragilidad de su persona, la inocencia, la dulzura. No podía soportar no hacer nada. No aguantaba solo mirarla. Tenía que tocarla, sentirla. _Hacerla suya miles de veces hasta sentirse satisfecho _

Y kami quiera que nunca se sintiera satisfecho de ella.

Tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, eran tan pequeñas que cabían en la suya sin problema. Comenzó a trazar círculos en su mano con la yema de su dedo. La sintió estirarse en su abrazo posesivo, para luego suspirar y relajarse más sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba debido a su respiración. Con su otra mano libre, comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda trazando a lo largo de su columna.

Mmh, le encantaba el contacto de su piel suave sobre la suya.

Acercó su rostro a su cara, comenzó a besarle las mejillas bajando hasta su mentón, mordisqueó su nariz, murmurando su nombre por lo bajo. La mano de su espalda quedó quieta y la empujó más hacia él, ella gimió suavemente y alzó su pierna hasta quedar sobre la de él, aquel movimiento desató el último trazo de cordura y de autocontrol. Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente y sus labios se hundieron en los suyos, tomándola agresivamente.

La sintió responder suavemente, casi con gracia, como si se estuviera burlando de su extrema necesidad de ella. Casi enojado, apretó su mano haciéndole abrir la boca en sueños a causa de la presión. La otra mano, que antes acariciaba su espalda, ahora se había colocado detrás de su cuello y la empujaba a él. Su lengua recorriendo cada espacio disponible. Tomando, bebiendo y mordiendo su caverna. Se sabía su boca de memoria, tan bien como su cuerpo. No había ningún secreto allí. Sabía exactamente donde tocar para que ella se volviera extasiada del placer.

Necesitaba tomarla, necesitaba su tibieza, estar seguro que ella estaba allí, que no era una ilusión, que todo era real. Necesitaba de ella.

Mordió suavemente su labio inferior, despertándola en sus sueños.

La vio despertarse, abrir sus grandes e inocentes ojos verdes.

_Que tanto anhelaba ver todos los días._

Ojos somnolientos y llenos de curiosidad.

_Que tanto deseaba que se oscurecieran del deseo._

Tenía los labios rojos, húmedos e inflados de la presión de sus besos.

_Labios irresistibles que hacían maravillas en su cuerpo._

-mmh... Sasuke-kun? – fue su débil respuesta antes de que, nuevamente, marcara su propiedad en sus labios.

No soportaba tanta _inocencia _junta_._

La acostó de espaldas en la cama. Y la besó. La besó con tanto furor que fue imposible no gemir ante su tacto. La mano libre de Sakura subió hasta sus cabellos, suavemente tirando de ellos.

Mmh, _amaba_ cuando hacía eso.

Apretó más su cuerpo contra el de ella. Consciente de que podía sentir su dolorosa erección entre sus piernas. No podía aguantar más.

-_Sakura... _– murmuró en su oído.

Ella gimió por lo bajó, cuando los labios de Sasuke se ocupaban de marcar cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo.

Sentía su sangre arder, sus extremidad dolían de la necesidad, su cuerpo vibraba del placer. Sentía el calor concentrarse en la parte baja de su cuerpo y sus respiración se volvía entrecortada. Sentía su corazón salir de su cuerpo en cualquier momento.

Con un simple roce, con un simple toque, podía volverla loca.

La besó, la tocó, le hizo sentir miles de sentimientos juntas. Necesidad, deseo, excitación, ardor y amor. Sentía tanto amor en su tacto, que le dolía.

Besó sus labios en el momento que embistió contra ella. Sus labios se abrieron de la sorpresa y Sasuke aprovechó para profundizar el beso con su lengua. Sus movimientos fueron lentos y acompasados cuando dejó de besarla. Se mordió el labio inferior para mantenerse en calma.

Ella gemía cada vez más alto, sin poder controlar el cosquilleó de su cuerpo. Podía sentirla retorcerse del placer bajo su cuerpo y eso le hizo aumentar solo un poco más el ritmo. Ella gritó su nombre sin aliento, cuando él tocó un punto de sensibilidad. Instantáneamente sus piernas se entrecerraron en su cintura.

Llamándolo en susurros, notó como el sentimiento de ser uno le llegaba al cerebro, sentir como él se movía dentro de ella con tanta ternura le hizo perder los cabales de su cuerpo. Sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a estrecharse sobre su miembro.

Le sintió dar un respingo de placer y como profundizaba más sus embestidas, manteniendo el ritmo lento, acelerado, salvaje. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos… Su nombre salía de sus labios, llamándola y murmurando quien sabe qué.

Echó su cabeza atrás, cuando sentió su orgasmo tan cerca, sus sentidos se dispararon cuando las manos de Sasuke comenzaron a moverse sobre su cuerpo, masajeando todo a su paso, deteniéndose y tomando su tiempo sobre sus pechos.

Gimió y jadeó cuando su boca reemplazó su mano. No aguantaba más, tenía que hacerlo pronto.

-_Sasuke_... – la necesidad en su tono de voz, le hizo levantar la vista y mirarla fijamente a los ojos verdes oscuros.

_Cuanto deseo._

Gotas de transpiración se escapaban sobre su frente.

_Cuanto placer._

Su lengua secó el rastro salado de su rostro.

Sus manos subieron hasta sus brazos, recorriendo su piel como si fuera seda. Trazó besos desde su pecho a su cuello. Sus manos encontraron las de ella y se entrelazaron. Sus labios subieron hasta su rostro, mordisqueando de vez en cuando.

Ella movió sus caderas, embistiendo un poco más adentro.

Él gruñó de placer y la besó con fuerza en los labios. Mordisqueó, bebió, saboreó, lamió y acarició su lengua con la de ella.

-_Sasuke... por favor... _– logró ella murmurar en su beso. Sonrió en sus labios y la miró a los ojos. _Negros._

Depositó un suave beso en sus labios y embistió.

Ella gritó su nombre y sus manos se entrelazaron con fuerza.

-

-

-

Despertó cuando la alarma sonó a las 7.30 a.m. como todos los días. Esta vez, no se detuvo a buscar el botón para apagar la alarma. Directamente tiró el reloj lo más lejos posible con violencia. ¡Quería dormir!

'_Solo cinco minutos más_' pensó mientras se volvía a tapar con las sábanas.

-Sabía que tenías un horrible despertar, pero no pensé que fuese a empeorar.

Sakura levantó la cabeza de las sábanas con los ojos abiertos.

-Sa...Sasuke-kun? – preguntó sorprendida.

-hn – Sasuke enarcó las cejas, sorprendido que todavía Sakura no se haya dado cuenta de su precaria vestimenta. –Sakura-

-¿No tendrías que estar en el trabajo? – le cortó antes que pudiera seguir.

Sasuke la miró. Ojos negros reluctantes. – Me tomé la mañana libre. – dijo sin importancia.

Notó como los labios rosados formaban una 'O', cerró los ojos. Kami, era tan endiabladamente inocente. Tan sensual. Suspiró intentando controlarse. _Era tan difícil. _

Y más teniéndola tan cerca y disponible. A su merced para beber de ella como un alcohólico.

De pronto se sintió empujado cuando el cuerpo de Sakura lo abrazó inesperadamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!

Era muy extraño, ya de por si, que Sasuke faltara al trabajo, teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke era un trabahólico. Ya se había acostumbrado a levantarse sola por las mañanas, a prepararse –o mejor dicho, tomar el desayuno que él le preparaba antes de irse. No cualquier marido le dejaba la cafetera encendida y le separaba el diario en los rubros que a ella le gustaban.

Esos detalles hacían que no se sintiera tan sola.

Pero, las mañanas que despertaba después de... mmh, actividades nocturnas le hacían doler un poco el pecho al encontrarse sola en la cama. Las sabanas estaban tan frías.

Sakura enterró su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Inspiró profundamente. Olía a su colonia de después de bañarse. ¿Tan profundamente había dormido que no le escuchó bañarse? Suspiró y meneó la cabeza, debió de haberse cansado mucho durante la noche.

Sintió las manos de Sasuke acariciarle la espalda, haciendo movimientos circulares que le despertaban cosquillas en su vientre. Su respiración profunda le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, haciendo estremecer.

-Estas desnuda – declaró en voz baja apretándola contra su cuerpo para probar el hecho. Sintió sus pezones erectos en su pecho desnudo.

Sakura ahogó un gritó y los brazos que estaban envueltos en su cuello, bajaron a la altura de su pecho intentando cubrirse.

-Molesta – río maliciosamente mientras apartaba los brazos de Sakura de su pecho y volvía a acomodarlos sobre su cuello, como estaban inicialmente. – Ya te he visto desnuda _.ra._ Y te hecho _cosas_ desnuda. Repetidamente ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde? – añadió mientras un mano vagaba por el contorno de su seno derecho.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – le retó sonrojada. Nunca hacía ese tipo de comentarios antes. Le daba mucha pena ese tipo de acotaciones. Ya sentía el sonrojo extendiéndose por su cuello.

-¿Te sonrojas? – Preguntó al sentir el calor de sus mejillas en su cuerpo – Eres tan molesta. – admitió con una sonrisa en los labios, besando su cuello desnudo. Varias veces.

-Sa...ssuke-kun, tengo que bañarme... – musitó débilmente.

Sasuke la separó de su cuerpo, por unos centímetros apenas. - ¿Es una invitación? – sonrió perversamente. Sakura podía ver el brillo de sus ojos. '_Insaciable_'

Sakura le dio una palmada en el hombro, mientras se separaba de él y caminaba hasta el borde de su cama. Apresuradamente se colocó su bata.

-Tengo que ir a trabajar. Hay mucho trabajo en el hospital desde que Tsunade modificó los horarios de cada doctor.

-¿Todavía no se fue? – preguntó. Renuente a soltarla del todo, tomó su mano entre la suya y las entrelazó. Con su otra mano libre le acarició su mejilla, con sus dedos marcó el contorno de sus labios y bajo hasta su cuello para, luego, peinar con sus dedos sus cabellos largos.

-Mmmh no – susurró inmersa en las caricias de Sasuke. – Está distribuyendo sus pacientes con el resto de los doctores. Creo que voy a trabajar horas extras. – añadió cuando la mano de Sasuke bajaba por su espalda, acariciándola.

-Te pasaré a buscar después del trabajo si es así.

-No es necesario. Tienes mucho trabajo. Puedo manejar. – Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke.

-Vas a salir muy cansada del trabajo. Te pasaré a buscar. No me molesta. – su tono persuasivo y las caricias de sus manos no le ayudan a concentrarse.

-De acuerdo – susurró suspirando pesadamente.

Transcurrieron un par de segundos así. Recostados el uno sobre el otro. Contentos de estar así. Sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, envueltos en una felicidad extraña. Concientes de que estaban allí, juntos. Todavía tenían sus manos entrelazadas.

Fue Sakura la que cortó el ambiente.

-Todavía tengo que bañarme. – suspiró alejándose de él.

-De acuerdo. – aceptó soltando el agarre de su mano.

Sakura caminó hasta el baño, abrió la puerta y lo vio intacto. – Sasuke-kun – llamó dándose media vuelta. Sasuke se detuvo sobre el marco de la puerta. - ¿Dónde te bañaste?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta. – En el baño de arriba.

Una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios al escucharlo decir eso. Sakura sabía que detrás e esas palabras, el mensaje era claro. '_No quería despertarte_'. Sasuke siempre insistía en que durmiera el mayor tiempo posible. Sus ojos verdes brillaron de la ternura y su corazón dio veinte vueltas hasta volver a su sitio. Sentía las mariposas en su estómago igual que en los días de noviazgo.

Se acercó a él despacio, se puso de puntitas de pie y le depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Apenas fue un roce de ellos.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun – dijo de corazón. Volvió la vista y le sonrió.

Ojos verdes _inocentes._

Sonrisa grande_ inocente._

Expresión angelical _inocente._

_Tanta inocencia_ _junta_.

Y se veía igual a su sueño. Exactamente igual. Y como tal, le fue imposible controlarse.

¡Al demonio con el autocontrol!

Le tomó la cara con las dos manos y la obligó a ponerse de puntitas de pie para besarla de lleno en los labios. Quería que lo sienta, que sienta cada una de las palabras que no podía decirle. Quería hacerla sentir la montaña rusa de sentimientos que sentía cada vez que la tomaba, una y otra vez.

Le devoró la boca, le envolvió la lengua con la suya en una terrible y violenta danza de pasión. Recorrió cada espacio posible sin explorar y repitió la búsqueda hasta cansarse.

Sintió un calor extenderse en su cuerpo cuando ella le correspondió con la misma magnitud y pasión. Sus pequeñas y suaves manos se encerraban sobre su cabeza, tirando sus cabellos con fuerza. Siempre lograba que ese simple acto, en sus encuentros pasionales, le excitará de sobremanera.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la elevó del suelo, aplastándola contra el marco de la puerta. Al mismo tiempo la obligó a envolver sus piernas sobre su cintura. Gruñó sobre el beso al sentir el leve roce de sus sexos juntos. Sabía que no solo era su excitación la que corría por sus venas.

Se separó de su boca y comenzó a atacar su cuello desnudo y blanco como la nieve, dispuesto a dejar marcas de esa mañana juntos.

Escuchaba los suspiros en su oído. Como su respiración se agitaba y el movimiento de su pecho sobre el suyo. Su respiración era errática y ya estaba suspirando su nombre de una manera _endiabladamente sensual_, que lo ponía DURO. Sintió como sus manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda ancha, para luego perderse en sus cabellos. La escuchó murmurar incoherencias y luego besar su cuello como él lo estaba haciendo. Le mordió el cuello más fuerte cuando ella se estrechó más a él, ajustando sus piernas sobre su cintura y así haciéndola sentir la erección dolorosa que estaba sufriendo.

-Sakura... – gruñó por lo bajo. Se apartó de su cuello y de su cuerpo por milésimas. Ajustó sus brazos sobre su cuerpo y la cargó seguramente en sus brazos. Finalmente la separó de la puerta.

-Sasuke-kun? – susurró Sakura abrazándose a su cuello, involuntariamente buscando más contacto. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos verdes estaban más oscuros que lo que acostumbraban.

Sasuke la miró y sonrió. – Eres tan... inocente – murmuró abrazándola fuertemente, sintiendo sus pezones erectos y su sexo húmedo, enterrando su cabeza en su cuello respirando profundamente. Se separó para verle la cara, con un brillo especial en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. – que lo único que quiero es mancharte _una y otra vez. _

-

-

-

Estuvo a punto de llegar tarde. Si ella hubiese estado conduciendo de seguro hubiera llegado tarde. Pero la manera de conducir de Sasuke era maravillosa, pero al mismo tiempo escalofriante pero maravillosa. Era como si supiera que calle tomar, en cual doblar y en cual aumentar la velocidad para que la policía no les parara. Aunque Sasuke intentaba no hacerlo, ya que a Sakura le molestaba demasiado que se pasara las faltas de transito, además que no era muy fanática de la velocidad.

Las actividades mañaneras se habían alargado de sobremanera. Había tenido problemas después de bañarse, cuando cierto pelinegro no hacía más que torturarla con esos dedos pecadores (_un tinte rosado cubrió sus mejillas al recordarlo_), y fue muy difícil vestirse con la "ayuda" de él, ya que se ayuda consistía en desvestirla, besar cada espacio con piel y llevarla a la cama _nuevamente_ ('_es un hombre tan insaciable'_ pensaba Sakura)_. _Se rehusó a permanecer cinco minutos más con ese hombre y eso era sacrificar el desayuno en casa, por lo tanto ahora tenía un café en la mano.

Insaciable le había espetado cuando él la beso de manera agresiva, furiosa y sumamente pasional y excitante en el auto. Él había sonreído de aquella manera que le crispaba los nervios ('_maldito Uchiha egocéntrico'_ pensó molesta). Sabía el camino de sus besos y _aquel beso_ solo prometía cosas malas. ('_Oh sabes que te encantaría hacer el amor OTRA VEZ en el auto_' Se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Desde cuando pensaba tanto en... _eso_? '¡_Desde que tienes aquel hombre compartiendo la cama!_' no tardó en auto-responderse).

Se tocó los labios en un acto ausente mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de la directora Tsunade. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Se había tomado la mañana libre _por ella. _

-¡Buenos días Tsunade-sama! – saludó alegremente Sakura con una enorme y brillante sonrisa.

-Son buenos días para ti Sakura – sonrió la directora sabiamente, mientras observaba la sonrisa inusual de su pupila.

No importaba cuantas veces mirase a Tsunade-sama, siempre se sorprendería de lo joven que se veía a sus cincuenta y cinco años. ¡Apenas si parecía de 30! Debería recordarse pedirle la receta cuando comience a ver sus primeras arrugas.

Tsunade-sama fue su primera profesora de anatomía el primer año de la universidad. Y había tenido la suerte de haber contestado bien la primera pregunta que había hecho la susodicha. Su manera de enseñar era magnifica, era fácil de entenderle y explicaba de manera concisa pero con detalles. No encontraría a nadie como ella. Y estaba muy agradecida de haberla tenido en toda su carrera y trabajar para ella ahora era un mérito demasiado grande.

Tsunade-sama tenía un historial envidiable dentro de lo que es su carrera profesional. Además, era una persona demasiado sencilla, con defectos como el alcohol y las apuestas, jamás se iba a olvidar de aquel día cuando la encontró semi-desnud- _'nonono, no pienses en ello'_ se reprochó mentalmente. En fin, era su heroína después de todo.

Debía de admitir que era una buena oyente, no importaba que tan ocupada estuviera con el hospital o dando clases, Tsunade siempre se tomaba cinco minutos para ella. Tsunade la había tomado cariño desde el primer instante que vio su desempeño en la universidad y su trato con los demás. Agregando también, que era muy difícil no percatarse de su presencia con ese cabello rosa y con esos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes. Se había tomando el tema muy personal cuando se encargó de guiarla en su camino para ser doctora. Se notaba a leguas de distancia que tenía futuro. La había hecho su aprendiz a mitad del cuarto cuatrimestre de medicina y hasta el día de hoy no se arrepentía. La confianza entre las doctores era latente.

-Me imagino que la felicidad abrumadora que tienes esta mañana es por cierto Uchiha, ¿no es así?

Sakura sonrió como toda respuesta - Se tomó la mañana libre.

Tsunade se la quedó mirando callada por dos segundos hasta reírse a carcajadas – ¡Me sorprende que hayas llegado a horario entonces!

-¡Tsunade-sama! – exclamó una acalorada Sakura.

-Bueno Sakura, ¿Recuerdas la última vez que se tomó la mañana libre? ¡Llegaste tarde por dos horas!

Sakura se sonrojó. Era verdad.

Recordaba muy bien esa mañana. Había sido seis meses atrás. Sasuke había vuelto después de un viaje de negocios con su firma de abogados. Esta vez le fue imposible acompañarlo. Sasuke volvió a la noche, cerca de la madrugada, la había despertado con varios besos sobre su cuello y sus manos le recorrían el cuerpo con urgencia. Cuando había despertado no había tardado en besarla con pasión. Terminaron haciéndolo en toda las habitaciones. Se quedaron despiertos hasta bien entrada la madrugada haciéndolo en todas las posiciones posibles. Para luego despertarse y continuar haciéndolo.

Se sonrojo ante el recuerdo. Nunca había estado, Sasuke, tan salvaje. Esa noche habían hecho el amor ferozmente, cada movimiento de Sasuke, cada beso, cada toque era furioso y pasional. Como un animal descarriado. Usualmente Sasuke no era así, siempre era suave, tierno, amable y muy atento a ella. Esa noche fue lo contrario. A la mañana le había pedido disculpas y ella había sonreído dejándolo pasar, pero le había asustado. Había estado _tan_ fuera de si.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Tsunade comenzó a hablar. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para apartar los recuerdos de las manos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo.

-...-crees que puedas hacerlo Sakura?

-...mmh? – preguntó desconcertada.

- Ya veo que Sasuke te dejó inútil. – sonrió la rubia. Sakura sintió el calor acumularse en sus mejillas. '_Adorable_' pensó Tsunade sonriendo levemente. '_Se sonroja como un quinceañera enamorada_'. Su mirada se ensombreció y se volvió dura. Cerró los ojos como si acabara de incrementar el peso de su edad sobre sus hombros.

-¿Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Sakura ladeando la cabeza a un lado.

– No pasa nada - Tsunade sonrió. – Te decía que, como la próxima semana me voy de viaje, tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos en el hospital y en la universidad. Ya hablé con Shizune y ella se va a encargar de mantener el orden aquí, el tema son las clases de la universidad. Como soy una profesora con 'status' o eso dicen los directivos – rodó los ojos – me dieron la posibilidad de nombrar a quien yo crea conveniente que me reemplace. Estuve viendo las opciones de los directivos y me rehúso a dejar a un incompetente frente a mis clases. No quiero que se atrasen. Así que estaba pensando. – Tsunade miró directamente a Sakura – ¿Te animarías a reemplazarme Sakura?

-... ¿yo?... ¿enseñar? – preguntó atónita.

- Confió plenamente en ti y sé que enseñaras de acuerdo a mi programa de estudio. Además, sé que te gusta enseñar.

- Si, me gusta mucho enseñar. Oh, muchas gracias Tsunade-sama. Me encantaría. – sonrió Sakura contenta, desbordando de alegría.

- Mejor así. Los muchachos son inofensivos. Son como niños recién salidos de la panza.

Sakura rió. – No tengo problemas lidiando con niños.

-Si, - murmuró pensativa Tsunade. – Y eso es un poco extraño.– musitó la doctora ausente.

- ¿Qué cosa Tsunade-sama?

- Bueno, me dices que te gusta enseñar, ¿no? Y que no tienes problemas con los niños. Es solo que me parece extraño que, ya teniendo dos años de casada, aún no tengas hijos. ¿No lo hablaste con Sasuke? Estoy segura de que serías una madre estupenda.

Sakura se ruborizó – Oh, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablarlo. – Pausa – Estamos ocupados a decir verdad. Sasuke está progresando mucho en su trabajo y preferiría ser madre más adelante. Estoy contenta con mi vida de casada. Amo mi trabajo. Y... aún no es el momento. – Añadió con una sonrisa – no me siento preparada. Todavía no.

- Ya veo. Me parecía curioso. Eso solo. – Bajó la cabeza a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio – Eso es todo Sakura, acá tienes la lista de clases que tienes, Shizune ya se encargó de distribuir tus pacientes y las clases a tu mejor conveniencia. Tienes la primera clase hoy a la tarde.

- ¿Hoy? – Preguntó exaltada – ¿no es un poco temprano? Quiero decir, aún no tengo preparado nada y... Tsunade-sama aún estás aquí.

-Cálmate Sakura, está todo preparado. Entra, preséntate, da la clase sobre huesos y listo. Nada del otro mundo, ahora ve que tienes que atender a la señora Tsukio. – Agregó Tsunade buscando papeles sobre su escritorio – Yo tengo que terminar de firmar un par de documentos.

- Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama – agradeció Sakura haciendo una reverencia, sonriendo alegremente.

Tsunade agitó la mano quitándole importancia al asunto. – Me contarás mañana como te fue.

- Si, si. – canturreó feliz Sakura.

Tsunade levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Miró la puerta unos segundos para apoyarse sobre el respaldo. Giró el asiento hasta quedar frente a la ventana. El sol alumbraba de pleno el hospital. Era un hermoso día. Niños jugaban en el extenso patio del hospital. Frunció los labios hasta que parecieron dos líneas rectas, sus cejas se juntaron, parecían tocarse. Apoyó su mentón en su mano. Su cara se ensombreció. Parecía más vieja. Suspiró pesadamente.

_'Odio mentirle'_

-

-

-

-¿¡Qué vas a hacer qué!? – gritó una eufórica rubia.

Todos los clientes del restaurante se dieron media vuelta para ver al dúo de mujeres llamativas.

Estaban sentadas en la mesada del bar. Todos los miércoles y viernes, Ino y Sakura se reunían a hablar sobre sus problemas, matrimonio, vidas, trabajo, etc. Era una forma de no cortar el contacto y librar los pesares.

- Shhh ¡Ino! ¿Tienes que gritar tanto? – dijo una acalorada pelirrosa. Demasiada miradas sobre ella.

- Pero frentuda, ¿Vas a _enseñar_? – preguntó incrédula.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó Sakura

- Nada, Nada, - se apresuró a añadir - ¿Sasuke lo sabe?

- Todavía no se lo pude decir. Tsunade-sama me lo dijo hace un par de horas. Y en este momento – Sakura miró el reloj – debe estar en alguna conferencia o reunión. Tenía un caso importante. No quiero molestarle.

- Sakura... - dijo Ino golpeándole la frente con el dedo índice. - ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? Eres su esposa, no una molestia.

-Lo se. – masculló Sakura, masajeándose la frente. – Solo digo, que no me podrá atender.

Ino suspiró. - ¿Cómo están las cosas con Sasuke? ¿Están hablando?

-Claro que si. Estamos bien Ino.

La rubia pasó por alto aquella respuesta.

- ¿Y cómo estás _tu_?

-Yo estoy bien.

-No lo parecías el mes pasado cuando Sasuke no llego a cenar a casa. Habías preparado una gran cena, hasta habías aprendido a hacer el postre que él tanto quería. Velas, música lenta, comida hecha por ti. Estabas hermosa en ese vestido frentuda. ¿Le contaste eso?

-... no.

- ¿Y aún dices que están bien? No se como puedes soportarlo, no se ven nunca – suspiró cansinamente.

-Trabaja Ino, igual que yo, igual que vos. – argumentó Sakura defendiendo a su marido. – Lo veo por las noches. Hoy se tomó la mañana libre para que estemos juntos.

Ino respiró profundo – Sakura, hace dos años que estás casada. ¿No te parece raro que no tengas hijos todavía? Te conozco desde que tenías poco sentido de la moda, sé que quieres ser madre. Siempre haz soñado con serlo desde que te conozco.

- Ya te dije Ino – repitió cansinamente Sakura – los dos estamos trabajando. Estamos avanzando profesionalmente y-...

- ¡YA! – soltó Ino golpeando la mesa de madera. Varios ojos volvieron a posarse en ellas – A mí, dime la verdad, porque no pienso tragarme ese cuento. Te conozco demasiado.

Sakura suspiró. Miró su plato de comida intacto, luego posó la vista a Ino. – Si te lo digo, ¿prometes no sacar más este tema?

-Lo prometo – dijo la rubia, solemnemente.

-Quisiera ser madre, si pudiera serlo ahora lo sería pero... – Sakura pausó

-¿pero...?

- Sasuke-kun dice que todavía no quiere ser padre. Al menos, no todavía.

-Entonces es Sasuke.

- _Ino_...

- Lo siento, lo siento.

Un silencio incómodo adueñó la mesa del bar.

- ¡Demonios! - mascullo Ino.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura asustada.

- Tengo que ir al baño. Los mellizos no me dejan en paz. – Se levantó y sonrió suavemente mientras golpeaba la frente de Sakura una vez más. Con la otra mano tomó su barriga de siete meses y comenzó a alejarse – Recuérdame golpear a Shikamaru por esto. La próxima vez, él queda embarazado.

Ino se alejó quejándose en voz alta, muchos clientes se voltearon a verla, pero al ver su panza defirieron a opinar. Sakura sonrió y jugó ausente con su comida.

-Lo siento – dijo una voz desconcentrándola. Sakura levantó la vista y se encontró con una mujer de cabellos largos y negros, una cara blanca demasiado linda. '_Tiene un cutis maravilloso_' pensó Sakura.

-Si, si, dime – se apresuró a contestar Sakura.

- Me llamo Haku y siento mucho si esto te molesta, es que... – pausó, claramente arrepentida de haber hablado.

-Está bien, puedes decirme – alentó Sakura. Estaba curiosa.

-Es que... escuché lo que hablabas con tu amiga – la joven se sonrojó – y... sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo pero... ¿no pensaste que podría tener una amante?

El aire escapó de sus pulmones. Su pecho se contrajo y sintió un dolor en sus extremidades. '_Una... amante..._' pensó Sakura estupefacta. '_Sasuke no... él no..._'

-Dices que viaja mucho... y hace dos años que están casados y no tienen hijos... y... he escuchado relatos de este tipo muchas veces. Y tengo experiencia... por eso, tal vez, él podría tener una amante. –Miró la cara de Sakura- Lo siento mucho si te asusté, es solo que me pareció que debía decírtelo. Lo siento, lo siento. Me iré. Discúlpame.

-N-No, está bien – pero las palabras habían escapado de su boca tarde, Haku ya se había marchado.

Quedó pasmada unos segundos. Sasuke no... Sasuke-kun no le haría algo así. Él no... No podría... ¿no?

-Ey frentuda, tienes pinta de haber visto un fantasma. – dijo Ino sentándose a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, estoy bien – respondió con voz segura, sonriendo. La alegría de su sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos. – Estoy bien.

-

-

-

Se apresuró por los corredores. Tenía todavía el saco blanco del hospital. Ni había tenido tiempo de cambiarse. Llevaba los papeles de sus pacientes y lo que tenía preparado para la clase mezclado.

'_Bien Sakura, bien. Tu primera clase y llegas tarde. Muy buena impresión_' se reprochó mentalmente. Mientras caminaba de prisa buscando el aula 254.

Divisó el cartel del aula y no dudó en entrar. Se quedó estática al ver una cantidad enorme de alumnos en el aula. Respiró.

-Lamento llegar tarde. Trafico, trabajo. – se apresuró a disculparse con una sonrisa. Llegó a su escritorio y acomodó los papales y maletín. Suspiró y volvió la vista a la clase.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura y seré el reemplazó de Tsunade-sama por un mes o dos, depende de cuanto tiempo tome la investigación y el congreso de médicos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Una castaña con anteojos levantó la mano. Sakura asintió con la cabeza mirándola.

-¿Trabajas con Tsunade-sama? – preguntó la joven.

-Si – sonrió Sakura caminando hasta el centro del aula – Fui su aprendiz durante mis años de universidad y ahora trabajo para ella.

-¿Es tan dura como dicen? – preguntó un muchacho más atrás.

-Es más de lo que hayan escuchado – respondió Sakura vagamente.

-¿Le resultó difícil anatomía? – preguntó otra muchacha sentada al frente.

-Mmh, no. Tuve como profesora a Tsunade-sama y déjenme decirles que son muy afortunados al tenerla. Es una excelente profesora.

-¿Fue difícil para UD estudiar medicina? – volvió a preguntar la muchacha de adelante.

Todos observaron a Sakura. Ella miró el suelo pensando seriamente que responder. No podía asustarlos. Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro – Medicina tiene sus momentos difíciles. Muchos se van a ver tentados de abandonar. No lo hagan, si eligieron esta carrera es por algo. Si les cuesta, pidan ayuda a sus profesores. Es duro, como toda carrera. No hay carrera que no tenga su complicación, aunque les parezca más fácil que otras. Lo importante es seguir. Ustedes podrían estar en mi lugar después de recibirse – Sakura hizo una pausa, la mayor parte de los ojos de la clase estaban clavados en ella. Pero esta vez no sentía vergüenza ni se sentía incómoda. – Y no saben – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios – lo satisfactorio que es ayudar a la gente. Cuando atiendo a un paciente y se van más confiados o agradecidos, se siente... bien. – terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La clase quedó callada, procesando lo que les acababa de decir. Sakura les dio un par de segundos.

- Bien, será mejor que comencemos. ¿Alguna pregunta más antes de comenzar con la materia? – preguntó por última vez.

Una mano se alzó al final de la fila.

-¿Si? – preguntó Sakura señalando.

Un muchacho se levantó, tenía ojos negros y cabellos negros. Sakura pensó que tenía un parecido a Sasuke.

-¿Tiene novio? – preguntó el muchacho sonriendo.

Alumnos rieron por lo bajo, alucinados por el coraje de su compañero. Sakura no pudo evitar reír también.

-No, no tengo – respondió de corazón, la clase cayó en silencio. Un segundo más tarde un murmullo de '¡_no tiene novio!_' se dispersó por el aula. – No creo que a mi marido le guste mucho que tenga uno.

Gruñidos de decepción se escucharon a coro. Las mujeres se rieron.

Sakura sonrió dándose vuelta y encarando el pizarrón.

-Una pregunta más, - pidió el mismo chico del parecido de Sasuke - ¿Cómo se llama el señor afortunado?

Sakura arqueó una ceja. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Río por lo bajo, los chicos de hoy no sabían rendirse.

-Uchiha Sasuke – respondió, tomando una tiza. – Ahora si, mi vida personal no estará en los exámenes, así que: Anatomía.

-

-

-

_Las palabras son dagas envenenadas que si no te tocan, te rozan con sus espinas. Y te hacen llorar sangre. _

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**

* * *

**

**EDIT: **26/12/08 - Me parece importante aclarar un review que recibí con mi último edit y así mismo, responder algunas inquietudes que capaz también tienen.

No pretendo insultar a nadie con mis fics y/o oneshots. No intento faltarles el respeto ni mucho menos jugar con ustedes. Soy una persona con una vida. Estudio para tener un futuro y ser _alguien_ entre las millones de personas que me rodean e intentan lograr un cambio -como yo. Soy una persona con una familia, que para mí, es lo _más importante_ que hay en mi vida y que existe. Amo a cada uno de ellos y estoy siempre y cuando me necesiten. Y teniendo en cuenta las crisis familiares que se dieron durante este año es muy importante para mí _estar_ con mi familia. Soy una persona con muchas amistades, que están igualadas con mi familia. Son extensiones de mi cuerpo y _voy a estar siempre_ que me necesiten. Este año fue crucial para gran parte de mis amigas, he logrado hacer paz con algunas y cortar uniones con otras, y he encontrado nuevas amistades que valen la pena. Soy una persona _pasional_, amo leer y amo escribir. Si fuera por mi, dejaría mi estudio y me dedicaría a escribir. Como escritora amateur se que me falta muchísimo para ser escritora y dudo muchísimo más llegar a serlo. Pero tengo una vida y en mi vida debo hacer sacrificios. Soy lo suficientemente adulta para entenderlo. Tengo que estudiar para ser alguien, debo repartir mis tiempos para satisfacer las necesidades de mi familia y mis amistades. Mi satisfacción siempre está en lista de espera.

Como fanática, amo el SasuSaku y no me cansó de repetirlo ni de escribirlo. Soy una persona pasional con lo que amo y por eso estoy editando este fic. Beautiful Lie empezó con fallas porque no tenía la idea muy clara cuando la escribía. Soy humana y hago errores. My bad. Lo edito para que más adelante se entienda lo que tengo pensado, para que luego, cuando lo lean, no se confundan y puedan entenderlo mucho mejor.

Por eso mismo **Jesybert**, lamento mucho que tengas "quejas ya que tu estabas perdida" pero espero que entiendas que no estaba 'perdida' como vos decís, al contrario, estaba sobreviviendo, más allá de este fic, tengo una vida que es muy importante para mi.

Amo este fic, es mi primer proyecto (extenso) SasuSaku que hago y esa es la razón por la cual la edito, para que no sea mediocre, porque creo que los lectores se lo merecen. Me duele muchísimo que pienses así de mi, sé que no me conoces más allá de las notas de autores que nunca dicen nada relevante, pero pensé que el sentimiento pasional que siento por el SasuSaku y por este fic era evidente en cada una de mis palabras y se entendía que iba a continuarlo. Duele que dudes el hecho de si lo pienso o no seguir. Pero duele más que me hayas acusado de haber cometido un crimen cuando no era mi intención para nada.

No quiero extenderme más de lo necesario. Siempre tengo la necesidad de explicar demasiado para que me entiendan. Esto no es una justificación sobre el porqué de mis atrasos en este fic, pero sí una aclaración de lo que pasa ADEMÁS de esto.

Ojala hayan pasado una feliz navidad con sus seres queridos. Les deseo -nuevamente- un próspero año nuevo. Nos vemos en el 2008.

**Kao~**.

* * *


	3. Acto I: Parte iii

Seven moons and seven suns. Heaven waits for those who run.  
Down your winter and underneath your waves, where you watch and wait.  
And pray for the day

-

-

-

-

**BEAUTIFUL LIE**  
Then a vision came to me  
When you came along  
I gave you everything  
But then you wanted more

-

-

-

**3****  
**

Sus pasos resonaban decididos y con un sonido seco sobre el pasillo de mármol blanco. El piso relucía del brillo reflejando las luces del alto techo. El guardia de seguridad se apresuró a levantarse de su asiento y abrirle la puerta haciendo una reverencia. El hombre que entraba hizo caso omiso y avanzó hacia el ascensor. El mismo no tardó en llegar, abriéndose las puertas, entró con calma. Las puertas se cerraron automáticamente y un panel numérico se abrió delante de él. Sin demora y con seguridad, marcó una cifra de seis dígitos y el ascensor subió.

Al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo y se abrieron las puertas del lado contrario de donde él había entrado. Nuevamente, avanzó con seguridad sobre los pasillos blancos y desiertos. Abrió la puerta al final del pasillo.

Varias personas se adelantaron a levantarse de sus asientos y saludaron al que acababa de entrar. El aludido hizo una silenciosa inclinación con la cabeza y se acomodó en la cabecera de la mesa. Los restantes se sentaron.

–Finalmente – espetó el acomodado al lado del recién llegado.

Éste le dedicó una mirada fría. – ¿Qué información obtuvieron?

–Alguien entró a la base de datos de Kyoto. No han borrado, ni llevado nada. Todo está intacto. Lo cual levanta nuestras sospechas sobre un posible enfrentamiento. Los datos fueron destruidos. Un nuevo modelo se está armando en este momento. Nuestro equipo ya está investigando el caso. – habló una voz relajada. Parecía arrastrar las palabras.

El de la cabecera asintió con la cabeza.

–Los informes implican que el sabotaje fue durante la última misión. El registro de la base de datos se vio visto en un refuerzo de seguridad una semana después. – no era necesario decirlo en voz alta. Habían logrado romper las barreras de seguridad de Kyoto. – No hubo cambios ni alteraciones en el personal. – Lo cual significaba que alguien había burlado la seguridad del imperio o tenían un infiltrado en Kyoto.

El silencio gobernó la sala mientras todos digerían lo recién dicho.

El hombre de la cabecera asintió con la cabeza y observó al que estaba al lado del que habló recién. Aquel tenía los ojos cerrados como en relajación. Los abrió cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado tenso.

–No sabemos nada de él.

La sala se removió inquieta.

–Hemos perdido contacto desde hace tres semanas.

Varios cuerpos se tensaron.

–Si no aparece en una semana, mi gente va a abandonar su búsqueda.

–EY! No pu–

–Silencio – interrumpió la voz del hombre en la cabecera.

La sala volvió a silenciarse.

–¿Y ella?

–Fue en su búsqueda. Se niega a aceptarlo. – volvió a responder con los ojos cerrados.

La sala quedó absorta en las frases no dichas en voz alta.

–¿Algo más? –

Varios se removieron nerviosos en sus asientos. Aquello alteró sus nervios.

–¿_Algo más_? – preguntó con un tono de voz que decía claramente que quería una respuesta.

Fue la persona al lado de él quien se animó a hablar. – Ayer a la noche, _Orochimaru _escapó de la cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Ahora de verdad estaba de malhumor.

-

-

-

Suspiró cansada por enésima vez. La tarde no terminaba más y no sabía que era peor, si el hecho que el día parecía prolongarse más de lo normal o la cantidad de papeles que seguían sobre la mesa y no se achicaban más. ¡Y recién era su primer día de clases!

Miró la taza de café ya vacía y creyó que era el momento de tomarse un receso.

Estaba en el bar de la universidad. Varios universitarios y profesores se encontraban allí, charlando o estudiando. Oh cuanto envidiaba a aquellos jóvenes despreocupados. Ya quería ella volver a sus años de la universidad. Donde se encontraba con sus amigos cada tanto, donde las clases eran muchos más fáciles que una operación quirúrgica, donde todo era simplemente más simple.

_Y los meses de noviazgo con Sasuke–kun fueron maravillosamente fogosos. _

La pelirrosa se sonrojó al pensar aquellas cosas. No es que la vida de casados la haya decepcionado, es solo que ya eran muy pocas las veces que veía a su marido. Él se levantaba muy temprano a la mañana y volvía muy tarde por la noche. Y la única actividad que hacían juntos era en la cama (_¡dormir! ¡Ella se refiere a dormir!_). Estaba segura de que lo amaba, es más, estaba segura de que cada día lo amaba aún más, si aquello era posible. Sentía mariposas en su estómago como si viajaran en una montaña rusa, cada vez que lo veía. No había muchos hombres que con solo una sonrisa hicieran que su corazón diera 50 saltos entusiasmados en su pecho y golpearan con salvajidad su caja torácica. Y la manera en que la tocaba... '_No, no. No pienses en eso_' se reprochó mentalmente Sakura.

Es solo que... extrañaba aquella insinuación en sus palabras cuando eran novios. Aquella mirada llena de lujuria y como sus labios se movía con desesperación sobre los suyos. Como si quisiera comerla. Como si no fuera suficiente tenerla en brazos y quisiera tenerla _aún_ más cerca. Nunca la habían besado con tanta pasión, necesidad y salvajismo. Era como si... como si hubiese estado esperando tanto tiempo... como si fuese la última vez... como si... él se estuviera convenciendo de algo. No sabía que era, pero muchas veces sentía que sus besos eran tan endemoniadamente sensuales y al mismo tiempo se sentían tan... profundamente abatidos.

Sakura frunció el cejo. Sasuke no se sentía nada triste en sus encuentros. Al contrario, tenía siempre aquella risa egocéntrica en sus labios. Pero sus labios, sus besos, parecían siempre decirle otra cosa.

Pero ¿por qué?

Recordaba, las veces en las que Sasuke tenía que irse de viaje de negocios. Esos viajes no eran tan seguidos, pero cada vez que salía era de suma importancia y completamente necesaria. Cómo la última vez que tuvo que irse a Hokkaido a hablar con un par de abogados. Según le había dicho Sasuke era para evitar unir dos empresas. Sakura le había preguntado qué tenía de malo eso, muchas veces pasaba que las empresas se fusionaban. A eso Sasuke le había respondido, con la mirada ausente, que el poder se concentraría en esa empresa y así se volvería más fuerte y difícil de sacar del medio.

No había entendido aquello, pero no preguntó más al ver la mirada ausente de Sasuke. Pasados los segundos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

El sonido de la lluvia golpear fuertemente la ventana, la trajo a la realidad. Suspiró. Aquel no era ni el lugar ni el momento para pensar en esas cosas. No cuando tenía un pilón de trabajo atrasado. '_Menos mal que Shizune se encarga del papeleo del hospital_' suspiró aliviada. '_Me estoy haciendo vieja_' pensó mientras se masajeaba los hombros. Arqueó la espalda y estiró los brazos al tiempo que su garganta hacía un pequeño sonido de satisfacción. Hasta que sus puños golpearon algo detrás de ella.

Abrió los ojos y recuperó la postura al mismo tiempo que se volvía a mirar detrás de ella.

–Buenos tardes profesora. – saludó un joven sonriente de cabellos negros.

–uhm, lo siento. No sabía que había alguien atrás mió. – se disculpó enseguida Sakura.

El muchacho solo sonrió. – No pasa nada, profesora.

Sakura le miró sorprendida. – Mmh... Este... – No sabía quien era y se sentía una tonta preguntándole quien era. ¿Qué clase de profesora era? '_Una que le gusta el título de profesora._' Se auto–respondió.

– Estoy en su clase de anatomía de las 2 de la tarde. – contestó el muchacho sonriente., como si supiera lo que estaba pensando

– Oh, lo siento no se– – empezó a hablar Sakura.

– Está bien. – sonrió el chico mientras depositaba su bandeja en la mesa de la profesora. Sakura se dio cuenta que al haberlo chocado, le había ensuciado su camisa con un poco de café.

– Oh, lo siento tanto – dijo al ver la mancha húmeda en su ropa. Revolvió su cartera y sacó un pañuelo blanco. – Toma.

Él lo tomó con una sonrisa en los labios y comenzó a limpiarse. – Parece tener mucho trabajo, profesora. – dijo mirando la cantidad de papeles sobre la mesa.

– Oh, ¿se nota? – sonrió cansada. – Es parte del hospital y trabajos de ustedes.

– Es una mujer muy responsable – dijo el muchacho en un cumplido.

– Para nada, creo que es qué– Sakura se detuvo en seco cuando el sonido de su celular comenzó a sonar. Sonrió al muchacho en forma de disculpas y atendió. – ¿Hola?.... Oh, ¿Cómo estás? – su tono de voz cambió levemente a uno más suave. – Es que me extraña que me llames a esta hora. Pensé que estabas en una junta de trabajo... Ah, ya veo... Entonces ¿llegaras tarde?... No, no, no hace falta, me iba a encontrar con Ino más tarde, así que me vuelvo con ella... Si, si tendré cuidado – añadió lo último en tono fingidamente pesado. Se rió – De acuerdo, nos vemos... – sonrió. – Adiós

– Lo siento por eso – se disculpó Sakura, mientras guardaba el celular en el bolso.

– Esta bien – dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho. Sakura estaba conciente que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. El joven la miró y luego se rió. – Era su marido, ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó perpleja.

– No me presenté – dijo el muchacho – Mi nombre es Sai, fui yo quien le pregunté si tenía novio. – dijo sonriendo.

Sakura sintió que la sangre se le concentraba en la cara. Sus mejillas ardían. Este era el chico, él que le había preguntado a ella... Le miró. La sonrisa que tenía en la cara era demasiado tranquila. '_Sakura baka no te sonrojes como una quinceañera. ¡Tienes 24 años!_'

– Oh – fue todo lo que logró decir. Sai la miraba directamente a los ojos y ¡no parpadeaba! No puedo evitar removerse inquieta en su asiento. La estaba poniendo incómoda. Cortó el contacto visual y observó que su taza de café estaba vacía. Miró la de Sai y notó que con el golpe que le había dado, había volcado parte de ella. – OH! – exclamó levantándose. – ¡He tirado tu café! – Dijo como si fuese una terrible desgracia – Déjame pagártelo, iré a traer más.

– No es necesario profesora, y–

– Oh si, si, que lo es – añadió de prisa – no me molesta, fue mi culpa. No te vi y...eh, iré a traerte más café. Espérame aquí, o siéntate, como quieras – Sacó su billetera de su cartera a las apuradas y avanzó hasta la cafetería al final de la habitación.

Sai se sentó en la mesa, sin ninguna expresión facial. Su mirada se posó en la espalda de la profesora que parecía muy ocupada pidiendo dos cafés a lo lejos. Miró la mesa. Papeles, fichas médicas, notas. Miró a ambos lados y notó que nadie le estaba mirando. Alargó la mano para tomar la agenda que estaba debajo de varios papeles. Miró nuevamente a la profesora, no lo veía. Abrió la agenda y revisó las hojas rápidamente. Notas, pacientes, direcciones de restaurantes, comida rápida... AH, finalmente. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo y comenzó a anotar en él, algo que había visto en la agenda. Cerró la misma y la dejó en el lugar donde se encontraba antes.

Sai se desplazó por el asiento, hasta llegar a la cartera de la profesora. Metió una mano adentro, mientras observaba a su alrededor. Tomó el celular en su mano y buscó. Volvió anotar en un papel algo que había visto. Marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono, dejó que sonara una vez. Luego, cortó.

Dejó el celular dentro de la cartera, y volvió a su lugar. Miró el papel que tenía en su mano derecha. El pañuelo de la profesora estaba todavía, en la mesa. Blanco con detalles de pétalos de cerezo en el. Una sonrisa inexpresiva se formó en sus labios. Escuchó pasos acercarse y, con calma, guardó el papel y el pañuelo dentro de su saco.

– Espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto.

– Para nada – dijo Sai con una sonrisa.

Sakura se sentó en la mesa y repartió el café. – Me alegró – añadió sinceramente.

-

-

-

– ¡No hay nada mejor que ir a casa después de un largo día de trabajo! – exclamó contento un rubio de ojos azules. Sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza. Una sonrisa enorme y tonta en su rostro.

– ¿Trabajar? ¿Qué sabes _TÚ_ de trabajar? – gruñó un castaño malhumorado. – Por tu culpa casi perdemos todo.

– Casi es la palabra clave, perrito – dijo el rubio graciosamente.

El susodicho gruñó.

– WHOA. ¿Estás comiendo lo mismo que tu perro? Por que ya gruñes igual – siguió el rubio de muy buen humor.

El castaño estaba abriendo la boca para contestarle, cuando una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

– No te molestes – le dijo un hombre media cabeza más grande, con anteojos negros y pelo del mismo color y con rulos. – Todavía tenemos que terminar el informe con los problemas

– No hubo problemas – añadió el rubio.

– ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde, en tu jodida cabeza, no hay problemas? – soltó un bramido un perro en acuerdo con su amo.

– Kiba – una voz detrás de ellos les detuvo. El mismo se volvió al rubio – Lo que Kiba intenta decir es que te comportaste como un estúpido durante la misión, más de lo humanamente posible.

– No sabía que tenías sentido del humor, Neji – dijo el rubio, todavía sonriendo.

– No estoy bromeando, Uzamaki – dijo Neji seriamente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirarlo.

– Está bien, está bien, lo siento, ¿OK? ¡Pero no entiendo porqué toda la culpa cae sobre mi!

– Por que, Naruto, él no estará muy contento con todo esto. Y lo sabes. – respondió el de anteojos sin levantar la vista de la computadora portátil, sin dejar de escribir.

– Oh, ¡no me vengas con eso! Ganamos, ¿no?

– No como deberíamos. A mi no me gusta, estoy seguro que a él tampoco le va a gustar.

– Pufff, como si fuese capaz de hacerme algo. – repuso aún feliz Naruto recostándose en el asiento de cuero.

Los presentes suspiraron cansados. Sabrían lo que pasaría una vez que volvieran a la oficina.

-

-

-

Iba apurada, como siempre. Llevaba su bolso lleno de papeles, carpetas y archivos sobre sus brazos y una taza de café en su mano derecha. Andaba con cuidado con temor a que se le cayera el café.

Suspiró cansada. Sus brazos la estaban matando. Y desde mañana usaba zapatos de poco o nada de taco. Quería acostarse en su cama. Abrazada por aquellos fuertes brazos, respirando el riquísimo y varonil aroma de su marido, sentir aquellos–

– ¡CUIDADO!

Sintió que su espalda tocaba la pared de al lado, el peso en sus brazos había desaparecido, junto con su taza de café.

'_Oh dime que no está pasando_'

Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el suelo.

Demonios, – no pudo evitar maldecir. Sus papeles estaban tirados en el suelo, al igual que su café. Y una mancha gris se alejaba corriendo. – EY! – intentó llamarlo.

–¡Lo siento!, pero estoy apurado. – se disculpó la persona mientras se alejaba.

–Cobarde – masculló Sakura con los dientes apretados.

Suspiró y se agachó a recoger sus papeles, algunos húmedos e inteligibles debido al café. ¡Tanto había trabajado para terminar aquellos reportes médicos! Gruñó al saber que esa noche NO dormiría al tener que volver a reescribirlo.

Una mano blanca le alcanzó unos papeles. Sakura levantó la cabeza. Una joven, de su edad o tal vez, tez blanca y cabellos cortos le tendía sus informes.

–Muchas gracias – sonrió Sakura tomando los papeles.

–No es nada, – respondió la mujer con voz suave y tranquila, mientras seguía juntando.

–No tendrías que estar ayudándome, sino aquel idiota que me llevó por delante y me tiró los papeles. Maldito estúpido, si lo vuelvo a ver le voy a... – Sakura miró de reojo a la joven al lado suyo, su rostro se tornó un color carmesí cuando se dio cuenta de lo vulgar que habían parecido sus palabras. – Lo– lo siento, no pensé y... – comenzó Sakura.

–Oh, n–no está b–bien, no es nada – tartamudeó la joven levantándose al mismo tiempo que Sakura.

–Lo siento – sonrió sinceramente Sakura. – Hemos empezado mal. Mi nombre es Sakura. – se presentó mientras alargaba la mano.

La mujer sonrió y tomó la mano de Sakura, estrechándola. – Hinata, – saludó.

– Muchas gracias por ayudarme a levantar los papeles.

–No es nada, Sakura–san.

–Mmh... Hinata ¿No deberías estar en clase?

La susodicha se sonrojó. – N–no, soy profesora de aquí.

–Oh lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte. – se apresuró a aclarar Sakura, algo nerviosa. No hacía otra cosa más que empeorar la situación.

–No es nada, estoy acostumbrada. – sonrió apenada. – Sakura–san, ¿es usted el reemplazo de Tsunade–sama?

–Si, estoy dando sus clases en su reemplazo.

– ¿No tenía una clase ahora, Tsunade–sama?

– ¡OH DEMONIOS! Estoy llegando tarde. Gracias Hinata–chan, Te debo una. – saludó Sakura corriendo hasta su próxima clase.

–Adiós, Sakura–san. – susurró débilmente Hinata.

-

-

-

– Voy a volver a trabajar.

– Uh?

– Si, estoy decidida. Voy a volver a trabajar en la florería. Estoy cansada de estar en casa, sin hacer nada, yendo al baño cada cinco minutos y que todo el mundo me trate como una inválida.

– Eh, Ino...

– No, no vas a lograr convencerme de otra cosa. No, no voy a hacerle caso. Está muy equivocado si piensa que me voy a dejar controlar por él. ¿Es que no sabe quién soy? Soy Ino Yamanaka.

–pero

– No digas ni una palabra más Sakura, no pienso hablarle a ese estúpido y bueno para nada de Shikamaru. ¿Habló contigo, no es así? ¿Te pidió que seas mi niñera, no? – El silencio de la pelirrosa se lo confirmó – Claro, era obvio que te ibas a poner de su lado.

– Ino... – intentó calmarla Sakura

– Es tan, pero tan... – Ino enrojeció intentando buscar la descripción perfecta.

– ¿Sobre–protector? – Ayudó Sakura – Si, es entendible, estás cargando sus hijos. Y por si no lo sabes, en un mes no vas a poder salir por la puerta de tu casa. Vas a estar tan redonda...

– ¡FRENTUDA!

– Estoy bromeando. Cada día te ves más delgada. – intentó no reírse ante la cara de su amiga. – Vamos Ino, sabes que hace eso solo porque te ama. No te cuidaría de esa forma si no fuera así.

– Ya lo sé, es solo que...

– Te ama Ino. Lo hace por eso.

La rubia suspiró – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no trabajaré. Puedes decirle eso la próxima vez que te lo pregunte. Pero va a tener que confortarse con una fiesta.

– ¿Fiesta?

– Si, voy a hacer una fiesta para los mellizos.

– Pero... todavía no nacieron.

– No me importa, un baby–shower ¿No te suena bien? Mis hijos se van a tener que acostumbrar al glamour.

Sakura se mordió el labio para no reírse. – Me parece bien.

– ¿Me ayudarás a organizarlo no? – pidió Ino mirándola de costado.

– Claro que si – sonrió la pelirrosa. Ino le sonrió agradecida para al instante cambiar de expresión.

–Es que, deberás acostumbrarte a las fiestas y a los mellizos. – Ladeó como si fuera algo rutinario – Ya sabes, fiestas, invitaciones...

Sakura la miró extrañada. Ino suspiró molesta.

–Sabes, eres tan lenta que a veces pienso que crees que los bebes nacen de repollos.

–INO! No de–

–Estoy diciéndote que quiero que seas la madrina de mis hijos. – interrumpió Ino.

–Ría– ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Sakura sorprendido.

–¡Por supuesto que si! ¿Crees que se lo pediría a otra persona? – espetó Ino enojada ante la mera ocurrencia de la pelirrosa.

Sakura todavía estaba sorprendida.

–Claro, que si no estás interesada.... – contestó Ino malinterpretando el silencio de Sakura.

–¿Estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que si! – Sakura se abalanzó a Ino, rodeándola con sus brazos. – Oh, gracias Ino. No sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Ino sonrió abrazándola. – Y yo que pensé que eras frentuda por tu gran cerebro... – bromeó.

–Cerda. – murmuró Sakura desprendiéndose.

Las dos sonrieron.

–Como te decía, tengo muchas ganas de hacer este baby shower. Ya sabes, globos, piñatas, luces de colores, tal vez pueda comprar almohadones para hacer una fiesta al estilo japonés tradicional. Con la ceremonia de té y esas cosas. También pensé que los hombres podían llevarse a Shikamaru, ya sabes... es una fiesta de chicas. ¡Después podríamos hacer un piyama party! ¿No estaría bien?

Sakura sonreía mientras escuchaba farfullar a Ino sobre los planes. Notaba como sus ojos azules rebozan de la alegría y una sonrisa endulzaba sus palabras en sus labios. Además, notaba como su mano derecha jugaba inconcientemente con su panza, haciendo movimientos circulares.

Llegó el momento en que los oídos de Sakura dejaron de escuchar, donde sus sentidos se perdieron en su inconciente y se olvidaron que estaba sentada en una mesa de bar. En aquel estado de profundo pensamiento, pensó en como se vería ella como madre. En si, se volvería tan histérica y desquiciada como Ino, si intentaría trabajar, si podría dejar el hospital por unos años y dedicarse al ambiente familiar, si le haría la vida imposible a Sasuke...

Sasuke... sus pensamientos se volvieron a su marido. Estaba segura que sería un buen padre, dando el ejemplo a los niños, mostrando la confianza que necesitarían, siendo el sostén de la familia, siendo tan... Pero, no podía... no sabía, porqué...

-

-

_Él había vuelto tarde del trabajo, como siempre lo hacía. Escuchó sus pasos silenciosos a través del suelo del comedor. Ella todavía estaba despierta, esperándolo. Sintió la excitación correr por su cuerpo anticipando los hechos. _

_–... ¿Sakura? – llamó sorprendido Sasuke cuando notó la luz prendida de la lámpara de la mesita de luz. _

_–Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke–kun – saludó Sakura cerrando el libro que simulaba leer. _

_–Pensé que estarías durmiendo a estas horas. Es tarde. – suspiró Sasuke mientras se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, sentándose en la cama. _

_–No podía dormir – dijo simplemente mientras se arrodillaba en la cama y se acercaba hasta quedar detrás de Sasuke. – ¿Qué tal el trabajo?_

_–Cansador pero bien, aquel dobe casi nos mete en problemas otra vez. _

_–Oh, ¿si? – murmuró por lo bajo Sakura, mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a sacarse el saco. _

_–Si, casi firma un contrato que nos hace perder demasiado dinero, por suerte Neji interceptó antes de que sellaran el trato. No creo que veas al dobe en mucho tiempo, Neji se encargó de que tuviera tanto papeleó como para no salir por meses de la oficina. _

_Sakura rió por lo bajo, tirando la corbata lejos. Sus dedos alcanzaron a desabrochar los tres primeros botones y acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa. – Naruto es un baka. – murmuró besando el cuello desnudo de Sasuke. _

_–Hn. – la mano de Sasuke alcanzó los cabellos de Sakura, en una caricia suave. – ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?_

_–Productivo – contestó Sakura, desabrochando los botones que faltaban. _

_–Sakura... – susurró Sasuke por lo bajo, cuando sintió las manos de Sakura sobre su pecho desnudo. _

_– ¿Mmh...?_

_– ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_–Creo... que eso es demasiado evidente Uchiha–san – murmuró en su oído, Sakura. _

_– ¿Intentas seducirme? – preguntó Sasuke en una risa ahogada. _

_–Oh... Tal vez... – respondió Sakura – ¿está funcionando?_

_–No necesitas seducirme para pedirme cosas, solo tienes que decírmelo. – dijo Sasuke dándose vuelta rápidamente, dejando a Sakura de espaldas en la cama y él sobre ella. – ¿Qué quieres? – respiró en su cara. _

_Sakura se sonrojó. Aquello no había salido como esperaba. Sasuke sintió el calor del cuerpo de Sakura y gruñó. _

_–Sakura, si no me lo dices, voy a pensar que es algo muy, muy malo. _

_Sakura se mordió el labio y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sasuke. _

_– ¿No quieres ser papá? – preguntó. _

_La pelirrosa notó por unos segundos como la sorpresa se asomaba por los ojos de Sasuke, y también notó una pizca de algo más que no tuvo tiempo a descifrar ya que Sasuke había encontrado la forma de controlarse. _

_– ¿Papá?_

_–Si... Hace dos años que estamos casados. ¿No tienes intenciones de ser... papá? Ino está preguntando cada tanto cuando vamos a tener un hijo, y me parece que ya tenemos suficiente tiempo de casados, ¿no te parece que podríamos intentarlo?_

_–Sakura... – su voz, el tono de su voz..._

_Sakura sintió un dolor en el pecho, un desgarro en su corazón. Aguantó la respiración al escuchar el tono de voz tan... desolado._

_–Sakura, – intentó otra vez Sasuke, esta vez con vos más clara y fuerte – Cariño... – su voz aterciopelada estaba empezando a llegarle. – entiende, no creo... todavía no... – era la primera vez que escuchaba a Sasuke tartamudear de aquella manera, era algo no tan él. – Sakura, me parece muy pronto. _

_–Hace un año que estamos casados Sasuke–kun._

_–Y todavía hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer contigo, viajar... quiero disfrutar más tiempo contigo. Solo nosotros dos..._

_–Oh... entiendo. – La voz de Sakura denotaba una tristeza demasiado aguda. _

_–Sakura... – las manos de Sasuke dejaron sus muñecas y se tocaron la cara de Sakura, levantándola. – sonríe para mi. _

_Ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos negros. Una sonrisa triste se asomó en su rostro. – Estoy bien, de en serio – contestó Sakura, pero sus ojos verdes la culpaban, Sasuke podía notar como sus ojos brillaban de las lágrimas contenidas. _

_–Yo... – Sasuke se recostó en la cama y abrazó con fuerza a Sakura mientras la arrastraba a su lado. _

_–Esta bien, Sasuke–kun. Esperaré_

_Sakura estaba segura que aquella noche, Sasuke había escuchado sus sollozos ahogados. Pero no había hecho nada por tranquilizarla. _

_-_

_-  
_

Pensar en eso le producía, nuevamente aquel dolor en el pecho. No habían tocado el tema otra vez y habían pasado otro año de eso.

–kura– Sakura! ¿Me estás escuchando? – interrumpió Ino.

–Oh, lo siento, Ino ¿Me decías?

–Te preguntaba si no era demasiado invitar payasos, ya sabes, para entretener a los más jóvenes. No, no, tienes razón, es demasiado. Tal vez pueda contratar a organizadores especializados

–Oh, si, claro. Me parece bien – accedió enseguida Sakura.

Ino siguió hablando de su fiesta y Sakura intentó prestarle atención, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpiros cuando vio a la mesera de la otra vez. Haku.

_–Es que... escuché lo que hablabas con tu amiga – la joven se sonrojó – y... sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo pero... ¿no pensaste que podría tener una amante?_

'_¿Será por eso que no quiere tener hijos conmigo?_' Pensó Sakura. '_Será por esa razón... sale tanto de viaje y...'_

Pero aquella tarde le había llamado Sasuke avisando que llegaba tarde...

– ¿Hola?.... _– Sakura..._ – Oh, ¿Cómo estás? _–Suenas sorprendida. _ – Es que me extraña que me llames a esta hora. Pensé que estabas en una junta de trabajo... _–Se postergó para la tarde._ –Ah, ya veo... Entonces ¿llegaras tarde?... _–Si. No creo que llegue a pasarte a buscar. _ –Esta bien, no hay problema... _–Pero no te volverás sola. Mandaré a alguien a que te pase a buscar. _ –No, no, no hace falta, me iba a encontrar con Ino más tarde, así que me vuelvo con ella... –_Ino... si, está bien. Ten cuidado.– añadió con voz dura._ –Si, si tendré cuidado – añadió lo último en tono fingidamente pesado. Se rió _–Más te vale. Nos vemos esta noche. – se despidió._ – De acuerdo, nos vemos. – sonrió. – Adiós

-

Y si Haku... _ '... No, yo _AMO_ a Sasuke. No dejaré que nadie te llene la cabeza de otra cosa. _Confío_ en Sasuke–kun_. Lo amo._'_

Ino miró a su compañera cuando notó que no estaba aportando ideas. Su mirada se entristeció cuando vio los ojos lejanos de Sakura. Ya no podía ver sus brillantes y entusiasmados ojos verdes, ahora solo podía ver confusión. Se mordió el labio para evitar hablar de más. Solo había una persona que tendría que hacerlo.

Ino rogaba, que llegase el momento, el brillo de los ojos de Sakura no desapareciese por completo.

-

-

-

_A veces el amor no es suficiente y la verdad nunca es lo que parece._

-

-

-

**EDIT**: 04/01/09 - Mis eternas gracias a mis reviewers. A SMRU, Sakura-star y Hana-Chan. **B.L.** no sería _nada_ sin ustedes.


	4. Acto I: Parte iv

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

**-**

Oh I don't believe it,  
That I could be so deceiving  
And bringing you down to feel this **lack of loyalty**.

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

_A veces creemos que es cuestión de tiempo, cuando todo salga a la luz. A veces el tiempo no llega.

* * *

_

**BEAUTIFUL LIE**

–

–

–

** 4**

_Si comenzaba a recordar el pasado, no podría vivir el presente. Y si vivía el presente tenía latente que jamás tendría un futuro junto a ella. Al menos, no uno feliz. _

_Pero si uno de dolor y mentiras. Lleno de pena y agonía. Por que era como una rosa. Que florece y estalla en su esplendor de belleza suprema y finaliza marchita hasta los últimos días de su muerte. Odiaba las analogías, pero no había otra forma de compararlo._

_Aquello la estaba destruyendo y él solo era capaz de verlo sin poder hacer nada. Sin _querer_ hacer nada. _

_Maldito bastardo egoísta. _

–

–

Abrió sus ojos para verse envuelto en la oscuridad. Sus labios estaban abiertos en un grito silencioso. Rápidamente, se reincorporó quedando sentado. Miró a su lado en un apresurado movimiento y suspiró aliviado. Notó que su respiración era desenfrenada y se apuró a calmarse. Escaneó sus alrededores en busca de algo fuera de lo común. Sus ojos se afilaron al percibir la ventana de su habitación abierta. El viento volaba salvajemente las cortinas. Sigilosamente, con pasos cuidadosos y con mucho cuidado, avanzó y miró detrás de ellas. Se quedó absorto mirando la ventana. No vio nada. Escaneó la noche y no observó ninguna presencia sospechosa. Miró el cielo libre de estrellas. Las casas vecinas estaban sumergidas en un silencio tétrico, el viento golpeaba brutalmente las ramas de los árboles y las hojas yacían en el suelo. Cerró las cortinas y se dio media vuelta. Se quedó en su lugar unos segundos, vislumbrando el bulto bajo las sábanas de la cama. Sus ojos instantáneamente perdieron la dureza cuando la escuchó murmurar algo ininteligible.

Avanzó con calma, con cuidado y en puro silencio como un gato que acecha a su presa. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró el cuerpo dormido. Su cabello caía sin cuidado en la almohada y en su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, como muestra de su profundo sueño. Sus pestañas eran largas y parecían acariciar sus parpados. Su boca estaba medio abierta y sus labios rosados invitantes. Su piel era tan blanca y parecía tan suave. Quiso quitarle los cabellos que le caían en su rostro y estiró el brazo. Pero no llegó a tocarla. Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Desde su mano podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, un cosquilleo le recorrió su ser cuando sintió la respiración sobre su piel.

Un movimiento de parte de ella, le hizo retirar la mano enseguida. Como si el posible tacto pudiese quemarle, o mejor dicho romperla. _Destrozarla_. Ella se había dado vuelta, tal vez en busca de calor, de seguridad, de brazos que la envolvieran en tranquilidad. En busca de un amor que no r–

Cerró los ojos y frunció el cejo de pensarlo. Sus puños se aferraron a las sábanas debajo de él. No podía tocarla. Ni siquiera podía mirarla. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en su cama, bajo su dominio. Atada a él, confiando ciegamente, dando todo sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, y él lo tomaba, como el egoísta bastardo que era, que la lastimaba más, solo la destrozaba aún más, pero no podía evitar no tenerla. No quería quedarse sin lo único que lo ataba a la realidad.

Sus ojos volvieron a su cuerpo. _Tan frágil y delicado_. Volvió a alzar la mano y la detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella. Su mano comenzó a trazar el contorno de su cuerpo. Sus piernas dobladas, sus rodillas, su cadera, su cintura estrecha y chica, sus pechos, su cuello tan blanco y delicado. Con su palma entera quiso atrapar su mejilla, pero se contuvo. Su dedo pulgar a centímetros de sus labios ligeramente abiertos, recorriendo su contorno. Sus dedos queriendo acariciar su nariz y sus pómulos. Sus pestañas, sus ojos, su frente, su cabello.

"_Todo es tuyo, pero no puedes tocarla."_

Apartó su mano de la tentación. Cerró el puño y apartó la mirada. Su vista se detuvo en la habitación. En los productos de belleza mezclada con los perfumes de él. Su ropa mezclada con la suya. Sus brazos envueltos en los suyos. Sus piernas enredadas en las de él Su aroma en su cama, en su ropa, en su cabello, en su piel, en todo su cuerpo. Sus gemidos y susurros incoherentes.

Se levantó de prisa como si fuese un pecado quedarse con ella más tiempo. La cordura de la que se veía atada todos los días, parecía romperse. Necesitaba de ella, pero no podía. Y todo ese sentimiento de descontrol, todos esos deseos, todas esas ganas de tomarla y tenerla en su cuerpo, bajo su cuerpo, todo ese fuego que ella le despertaba, esa posesión y esa pasión y–

Bajó los ojos apesadumbrado. La desolación y la angustia le removían el estómago. ¿Cuantas veces le había mirado a los ojos y le había hecho mal? Tan lastimeras... ¿Cuantas veces había visto el dolor de sus ojos antes que ella? _¿Cuántas veces le había mentido?_

Él la miró con una disculpa en los ojos antes de salir de la habitación.

–

–

–

_Él la miraba. Con extraños ojos negros fríos e inexpresivos. Sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando vio un movimiento de su mano. Desvió la vista y al instante se arrepintió. Por que sintió que su conexión se perdía. Asustada, levantó la vista para volverse a encontrar con él, pero lo que vio fue una pared. Golpeó la pared y chilló su nombre hasta desgarrarme la garganta, pero no la escuchaba y la pared no se movía ni un poco. Usó sus manos para disipar las lágrimas de sus ojos, pero se detuvo al ver un líquido rojo entre sus manos. _

_Sangre._

_Sangre por todos lados. En sus manos, en sus brazos, en sus ropas. Oh... kami, no... No... _

_–S–Sasuke... por favor... __Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke... kami... oh no, Sasuke–kun!_

_Y la pared cayó y vio a Sasuke frente a ella. La sangre todavía estaba en su ropa, y parecía que el color se había duplicado en color. Parecía contrastar tanto en su piel blanca y pálida. Sus ojos verdes se habían transformados en rojo y las lágrimas caían sin cesar sobre sus mejillas. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de la sorpresa. Vio como inclinaba la cabeza y Sakura sintió un nudo en su garganta. 'No' quiso decir, pero Sasuke había ocultado sus ojos con su cabello. _

_'No, kami no' era todo lo que podía pensar. Intentó dar un paso, avanzar a Sasuke, _tocarlo. _'Estoy aquí' gritaban sus ojos asustados. '¡Estoy aquí!' _

_Pero por cada paso que avanzaba, Sasuke retrocedía. Sus ojos todavía ocultos. Quiso gritarle cuando vio la distancia que los separaba. Quiso tocarlo cuando vio que se daba media vuelta y le daba la espalda. Quiso llorar cuando lo vio alejarse de ella. _

_Sintió que si no se encogía, el pecho se le rompería. El aire comenzó a escasear de sus pulmones y sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle. Pinchazos recorrían su cuerpo y sintió tanto dolor. Tanto que comenzó a consumirla, la pena la envolvió y la soledad la llenó. _

_Miró la silueta alejada de su marido y no pudo sentir un dolor mayor al ver su espalda. Sasuke la había dejado y ella no podía hacer nada. _

– ¡SASUKE–KUN! – gritó Sakura.

Se encontró sola en su habitación. Sentada, transpirada y con la respiración irregular. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando se despertó. Se abrazó a si misma y se recordó que había sido un sueño. Un horrible sueño. Sasuke caminaba y ella no podía alcanzarlo. Sasuke se alejaba y ella no podía correr a alcanzarlo. No importaba cuando gritaba, él no parecía escucharlo, solo avanzaba. Lloraba, gritaba, le llamaba, corría, movía los brazos llamando su atención pero nada funcionaba. Sasuke era carcomido por la oscuridad y ella quedaba sola.

Nada había sido verdad. Sasuke, Sasuke no la dejaría jamás. Por que la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Nada podía flaquear eso. Haku no tenía razón. Haku mentía. Haku no sabía nada de ellos. Haku no–

Sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Jamás, ella jamás y Sasuke nunca–

La habitación se sumió en silencio. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que era de mañana, que se tenía que levantar, que era otro día de trabajo. Suspiró y se levantó con lentitud avanzando al baño. El agua cayó sobre su cuerpo, escurriéndose sobre sus brazos y piernas.

Sus pensamientos fueron a parar de nuevo en su sueño. En sus manos ensangrentadas, en los gritos desgarradores de su garganta, en la espalda de Sasuke alejándose, en el sentimiento de vacío que sentía cuan–cuando veía aquel espacio vacío al lado suyo cada mañana que se levantaba.

No quería pensar en que, si sacaba el cepillo de dientes, la cafetera y el diario sobre la mesa, sabia que viviría sola. Que Sasuke no sería parte de su vida. Que si sacaba todos aquellos detalles que eran tan escasos y tan inútiles y puramente sentimentales o necesarios, sabía que no habría señales de Sasuke en la casa. Solo en ella. Y quedaría rota.

Creyó caer en desolación con el mero pensamiento. Parte de ella intentó negarlo, pero era imposible no verlo. Por más que Sasuke la pasara a buscar después del trabajo, la invitara a cenar a restaurantes extremadamente lujosos y caros, le comprara ropa de marca, sumamente elegante, le proporcionara todas las facilidades posibles, autos, casas, viajes, ropa, protección y seguridad en aquel barrio privado... sabia que no–

No podía dejar de pensar en las noches en las que lo esperaba en la cama hasta altas horas de la madrugada, nunca pudiendo verlo. No podía dejar de pensar en las veces que festejaba sus aniversarios o una simple cena en su casa sola. No podía dejar de pensar en la distancia que existía entre ellos cuando estaban juntos. Primero pensó que era timidez, después que Sasuke no era un hombre que mostraba su afecto en público... pero tampoco se inmutaba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y era así como ahora no podía evitar pensar que era una posibilidad, que podría ser posible que él estuviera con otra mujer. En sus largos y misteriosos viajes de trabajo, en sus cenas de trabajo, en sus horas extras. Notaba como muchas veces él volvía distante, como era precavido con su contacto, con sus caricias, con sus besos, en la cama–

El vapor empañaba el espejo del baño pero a través del reflejo, se podía ver un cepillo de dientes azul y otro rosa, y a una pelirrosa con la cabeza en alto, dejando que el agua lavara cualquier evidencia de su rostro.

-

-

Sakura salió de su casa 20 minutos más tarde. Elegante y prolijamente vestida, tomó las llaves de su auto, del bolso pero dudó al abrir la puerta. Era un día tan lindo que ameritaba salir a caminar. Volviendo a colocar las llaves en su bolso, saludó a su vecino con una sonrisa y pasó las puertas de seguridad de la entrada.

Caminó a paso lento y acompasado sobre las calles de Tokyo. El barullo de las personas a su alrededor, las bocinas de los autos, las sonrisas y risas de los más jóvenes y la música que se escuchaba de fondo de alguno de los locales apestados de gente, le hicieron sonreír y suspirar de alivio al poder desconcentrarse o desenchufarse de sus problemas.

Sonrió cuando su mirada cayó en la esquina de la vereda. Una excursión de niños de jardín de infantes, estaban esperando pacientemente que el semáforo los dejara pasar. Sus ojos brillaron de la ternura cuando los vio a todos, agarrados de la mano con cascos amarillos y delantales verdes. El tamaño de sus cuerpos, tan pequeños y frágiles, agarrándose de la mano con fuerza débil y _frágil_, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Sus ojos observaron con emoción las sonrisas en sus labios. Las risas emocionadas y el brillo de inocencia en sus rostros. Finalmente el semáforo les cedió el paso y avanzaron bajo las órdenes precavidas de sus maestras.

Sakura los vio alejarse con una sonrisa fantasmal.

Sasuke no quería tener hijos.

–

–

–

Un grito de dolor se escuchó en la sala. Una patada, un grito y una pared blanca manchada con sangre.

– _HABLA_.

Una respiración dificultosa y entrecortada. Se escuchaba bocanadas de aire, jadeos, gritos, susurros con palabras de calma, gritos, maldiciones, golpizas.

– HABLA, PEDAZO DE ESTIERCOL. DILO DE UNA VEZ, MIERDA. ¡VAMOS!

– mu...e...rete... hehe... mue...rete...

– OH, eres hombre muerto. MUERTO, ¿ME ENTENDISTE?

Un movimiento nada deliberado le golpeó el estómago. A través de sus gritos, escuchó el sonido de sus costillas romperse.

– ....

– ¿Te gusta ahora canalla? – Se escuchó vidrio sobre el suelo – ¿Puedes ver eso? Es TU sangre. Ahora empieza a hablar, no te hagas el valiente. DI LA VERDAD. NO JUEGUES CON NOSOTROS.

– he...he...he....

–...Así que quieres hacerte el rudo ¿eh? – una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. –Veamos si puedes soportar esto. Ustedes – señaló el hombre con la cabeza. – Tráiganla.

– SUELTAME. DEJAME.

Un par de ojos se abrieron del pánico. – El problema es_ conmigo. – _musitó con dolor, perdía sangre de su boca.

– Lo hubieses pensado antes. – dijo con una sonrisa placentera en sus labios. – Mmh, que linda piel... suave y joven... – dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara a la mujer delante de él. Su mano bajando por su cuello.

– Suéltame – fue el susurró bajo de los labios de la mujer.

– oh no calabacita, tu harás hablar a tu querido amorcito. Supongo que hablará si algo te pasa. – se relamió los labios cuando comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

–** BASTA. – **fue el gritó de dolor del malherido en el suelo.

–PERO ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESTO!? – gritó el torturador cuando notó un corpiño relleno y un pecho plano. Asustado, miró a la persona delante de él, aquella... mujer... – tu... tu... – logró tartamudear. Salido del shock, se apresuró a bajarle los pantalones y... – ¡ERES UN HOMBRE!

Aquel hombre dio vuelta la cara con las mejillas sonrojadas. Los hombres que lo sostenían se apresuraron a soltarlo y alejarse un paso de él. Aprovechó aquel tiempo para ajustar su ropa.

– Ya estoy cansado de estos jueguitos. Sousuke, Ren, encárguense de él. Mátenlo, no lo necesito.

– NOO. – gritó desesperado el afeminado. – YO SÉ, NO LO MATEN.

La sala se sumió en silencio.

– hehe... sabía que así iba a funcionar. Sousuke, Ren, lleven a nuestra _ah_... pareja de tortolitos a su habitación.

Los guardias rieron tontamente mientras agarraban a la pareja y los llevaban a rastras.

– Haku...

–

–

–

Se detuvo frente a al ventanal de su oficina en el piso 35. Era de día, el sol estaba en lo alto y podía ver como los autos de la avenida principal se convertían en pequeñas hormigas. No importaba que tan temprano fuera, o si estaban a mitad del invierno, él se sirvió un vaso de whisky puro. Sus labios se fruncieron en una línea de amargura cuando sintió un gusto amargo en su paladar, aún después de haber tomando un trago. Sabía que eso debía a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Escuchó un golpe en la puerta, luego se abrió.

–Ey, teme, ¿Puedes creer que Kiba aún sigue molesto conmigo? Digo, ya pasó una semana. No sé que le pasa, sabes si es porque Shino encontró novia antes que él ¿o qué? – comentó el rubio mientras avanzaba hasta el escritorio.

– Naruto, – llamó Sasuke mientras aumentaba la fuerza del agarre del vaso en su mano.

– oi, ¿Tan temprano tomando? Teme, ¡no es ni el mediodía! ¿Qué pensaría esa linda y simpática mujer que tien–?

– Uzamaki – cortó Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente. Dejó el vaso sobre el bar – Cállate.

Naruto instantáneamente se calló. Sabía porqué estaba allí y no pudo dejar de sentir el nerviosismo de su cuerpo. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños cuando vio que Sasuke volvía a su escritorio, se sentaba y comenzaba a tipear algo en su notebook.

Los ojos de Naruto se concentraron en la persona que estaba delante de él. Una persona completamente desconocida. Aunque sus facciones le sean conocidas. Aquel cabello parado, ojos tan negros como el carbón. Expresión dura y tranquila al mismo tiempo. Tenía un aura de seguridad alrededor de él. No podía poner en duda que Sasuke Uchiha era el jefe que necesitaba aquel lugar. Con un trabajo como el suyo, decisiones difíciles debían ser hechas y él tenía la mente fría y calculadora para hacerlo. Tenía la fuerza necesaria y la voluntad que aquello requería. No era un hombre que se arrepintiera de su palabra.

Naruto tenía la misma edad de Sasuke. Pero había algo en él que lo hacia mucho más maduro que las personas más viejas en ese edificio. Tenía un aire, un aura, una especie de magnetismo que lograba atrapar la atención de cualquiera y admirarlo. Naruto pensó enseguida en la pelirrosa. Sasuke tenía un magnetismo. Si, eso, un magnetismo que hacia que todas las mujeres cayeran a sus pies. Especialmente una. Y Sasuke había fijado sus ojos en ella, su cuerpo se había movido solo, bajo el impulso de tal vez la noche, las luces, el alcohol, o el haber visto a aquella pelirrosa reír alegremente, sin ninguna timidez y con libertad. Por que estaba seguro, que Sasuke había fijado sus ojos en Sakura por su inocencia liberal.

Los ojos de Naruto se centraron en el desconocido delante de él. No importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese visto antes o después del trabajo, cuantas veces lo había ayudado o a quién le había presentado, cuando Sasuke se ponía su traje y se sentaba en su escritorio, o mejor dicho, cuando entraba en aquel edificio, dejaba de ser su amigo, su camarada y se convertía en su jefe. Y estaba seguro que esa ley de seguridad, Sasuke lo aplicaba en todo. Era un hombre de negocios hasta con su esposa. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al pensar así. No, no importaba que Sasuke dijera que no era su problema, que no era su asunto, pero Naruto sabía mejor, no podía soportar ver a Sakura desmoronarse día a día. La furia a su amigo se incrementaba al no parecer inmutarse por nada.

–Uzamaki. – llamó su atención Sasuke. – Acerca del reporte de la semana pasada.

–Mira, Sasuke... sé que no fue–

–No me interrumpas Uzamaki – replicó Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos. Al notar que Naruto no le iba a interrumpir, volvió a hablar. – Siendo el responsable de tus actos, debo tomar decisiones. No importa que tan difíciles sean. Cuando te contraté para este trabajo, te dije que no era un lugar de actos heroicos ni individualismo. Somos uno, las consecuencias de un error o desliz como el tuyo puede traernos serios problemas. Por suerte, Hyuuga pudo arreglar la situación, pero podría haber sido mucho peor. – Sasuke suspiró profundamente. Sus ojos se volvieron negros y fríos y Naruto sintió problemas. – Uzamaki, tenías una orden directa y la desobedeciste, pusiste en peligro al equipo y pudo haberles costado mucho. No tengo otra opción que removerte de tu puesto por un tiempo. Serás revaluado.

– ¡Sabes porqué lo hice, no podí–!

– Y dejaste a Shino y Kiba sin protección. Naruto, ¡Esto no es un juego! Es TU trabajo. ¡No puedes dejar tu posición solo porque te están molestando o por un par de comentarios hirientes! – la voz de Sasuke resonó mucho más alta que la de Naruto.

Se estuvieron mirando por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos diciendo nada, solo sintiendo la tensión crecer. Fue Sasuke quien cortó el contacto visual y el silencio. – Deja tu identificación y busca al jefe del ala de psicología.

Naruto frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. Sacó su tarjeta de identificación y avanzó hasta la puerta. – Solo para que sepas, no me arrepiento – y con aquello dicho cerró la puerta

Sasuke se sentó en su asiento, suspirando y frotándose las sienes. Siempre era difícil tomar estas decisiones. Cerró los ojos un instante intentando que el dolor de cabeza se esfumase. Golpeó la mesa con su puño molesto. ¿Cómo demonios se habían enterado que iban a estar allí? Sus ojos se clavaron en la alianza que tenía en la mano. Cerró los ojos en frustración, como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo. Tal vez tendría que hacerles caso a los demás y decirle la verdad. Respiró profundamente. Tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, asegurándose que la línea fuese segura.

– ¿Hola? – respondió la voz de una mujer. _Su_ mujer.

No podía. No podía hacerle eso.

Sasuke odiaba ser _tan_ débil.

–

–

–

–Muy bien, eso es todo por hoy. No se olviden que en el examen de la próxima semana, incluiremos este tema. – recordó Sakura mientras veía a sus estudiantes salir de la clase.

– Profesora Haruno. – llamó una estudiante, Akane, acercándose al escritorio. – ¿Sabe que le pasó a nuestra profesora de Histología?

– ¿No les avisaron? – Sakura vio como la chica negaba la cabeza. – La profesora está embarazada, así que van a tener un suplente. No se quién es pero–

– Yakushi. Así se llama el suplente. – interrumpió Sai sonriendo mientras avanzaba hasta donde se encontraba Sakura y Akane. – Tiene 28 años y como profesor de histología, sabe demasiado y lo suficiente. – añadió.

– Aparentemente, tu también – dijo Sakura mientras salía de la clase junto a Sai y Akane. – Todavía no lo han presentado oficialmente al staff de profesores.

Sai se encogió de hombros. – Me gusta estar informado.

– Se ve que si, – contestó Sakura con una sonrisa, saludando a Akane que doblaba hacia otra aula. – ¿Qué clase tienes ahora, Sai?

– Bioquímica, con el profesor Yusuke. Pero, probablemente llegue tarde. Siempre lo hace.

– No deberías decir eso, es tu profesor. – le reprendió Sakura con un dejo de diversión.

Sai sonrió en forma de disculpa encubierta. – ¿Usted profesora? ¿Tiene clase o ya puede irse a casa?

– Todavía tengo un poco de tiempo, corregiré sus exámenes y después tengo guardia en el hospital. No hay día que no vaya.

La voz de Sai bajó una nota. – Debe estar más ajetreada ahora que no está Tsunade–sama para ocuparse del hospital, ¿no?

– No tanto, Shizune–san está manejando bastante bien. Es más, creo que hacemos el trabajo un poco más rápido – Sakura sonrió al recordar como Tsunade inventaba excusas para no trabajar.

– Tsunade–sama... llama seguido, ¿no? Está en contacto con UD Y con el hospital. ¿No profesora?

– Mmh... Envía correos electrónicos preguntando como están las cosas, con el tema de la universidad y el hospital. Aunque todavía no ha llamado, tal vez está muy ocupada con la investigación y el congreso de médicos. Puede ser muy estresante. – añadió Sakura.

Sai se detuvo a mitad del pasillo. –...OH, me olvidé sacar unas fotocopias. Nos vemos en la próxima clase profesora. –saludó con una sonrisa mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba de prisa hacia el lado contrario.

Sakura se lo quedó observando. Con qué rapidez corría. Se encogió de hombros y avanzó, pero no llegó muy lejos cuando un cuerpo colisionó frente a ella.

– _Oh no otra vez_. – susurró Sakura agachándose y levantando los papeles del suelo.

– Lo siento, fue mi culpa. – alcanzó varios papeles la persona con la que se chocó. Sakura levantó la vista. Cabellos grisáceos, anteojos, oh si, era su culpa.

– Si, las dos veces fueron su culpa. – musitó Sakura mirándolo con el ceño fruncido recordando el accidente con el café.

– Déjeme disculparme con una taza de café profesora Haruno. – ofreció el hombre frente a ella con una sonrisa amistosa y sincera.

– De acuerdo, eh...–

– Yakushi. El nuevo profesor de Histología.

–

–

–

–_ ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?_

_– ..._

_– Sabes que la estás lastimando. _

_– ..._

_– La vas a perder._

_– ..._

_– Ella te va a dejar – sus palabras querían llegar al fondo. Querían tocarle algo. _Algo_._

_–... – su silencio era formidable._

_– No importa cuanto diga que te ama. Lo que le estás haciendo es imperdonable. Te dejará y no volverá. No cuando sea tu decisión. No cuando vea todas las mentiras con la que la estás envolviendo. No podrás retenerla. Ni siquiera _tú _supuesto amor. – remarcó con dureza, entrecerrando los ojos. _

_– ...!_

_– No confíes tanto en su bondad. Me pregunto si ya se lo estará preguntando. _

_– No sabes nada Kakashi. – su tono fue frío y amenazador. _

_– No, no se nada – el hombre pausó – pero al menos sé _más_ que ella. _

_No podía refutarle eso. _

–

Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dejó caer sobre las sábanas de seda de la habitación. Intentó disipar los pensamientos de aquella tarde de su cabeza y concentrarse en la mujer que se desvestía delante de él. En aquel cuerpo que veía desnudo todas las veces que él quisiese.

Su cuerpo cayó pesado cuando se recostó, sentía una jaqueca acercarse. Sintió las sábanas levantarse y un cuerpo acostarse. Instantáneamente, alargó su brazo y envolvió, en un abrazo, aquel cuerpo, acercándolo al suyo. Escuchó un suspiro y su nombre en un tono azucarado. Cerró los ojos sintiendo las caricias en su pecho. Cuando los abrió la miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas, en un silencioso pedido. Una conocida añoranza y sincera declaración. Y viéndola bien, podía notarlo.

¡Ya podía verlo maldita sea!

La besó, como lo hacia incontables noches, olvidando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo lo que pasó o lo que iba a pasar. Intentando desconcentrarla, abrumarla y darle _algo_ a lo que pudiera atarse. Dejó que su cuerpo mandara sus deseos carnales y su mente apagó todo tipo de coherencia, o pensamiento.

Aquella noche eran solo ella y él.

–

–

–

– La ha encontrado. –sonó la voz electrónica de la computadora.

– Mmh?

– A la mujer. Lo ha encontrado. – aclaró

– Oh, si. – suspiró pesadamente. La línea del otro lado esperó pacientemente. – Una lástima que tengo que involucrar estas cosas. Podía haberle tomado cariño.

– ...

– Una verdadera lástima.

– ¿Señor...?

– Ahora podemos empezar a jugar. –una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. – Dile que entre en acción.

– Bien.

–

–

–

_El silencio nunca es la mejor opción. No aclara y nos atormenta de dudas. ¡DILO!_

–

–

–

* * *

**EDIT**: 14/01/09 – Ayer soñé con el comienzo del capitulo 7... Soy tan rara.


	5. Acto I: Parte v

-

-

I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

-

**BEAUTIFUL LIE**

**-  
**

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So _I can't trust myself anymore_

_-_

_-  
_

**

* * *

  
**

_· La luz alumbra las mentiras. ·_

_· Y la oscuridad solo las oculta. ·_

* * *

-

-

**V**

**-**

**-  
**

El cuarto estaba silencioso y sumido en una semi–oscurdad. Las luces estaban apagadas y las ventanas cerradas. Solamente, desde las paredes de tatami, se podía ver como la luz solar se filtraba por las rendijas, dándole a la habitación un aspecto fantasmal.

Allí estaba él, en el medio de la habitación. Parado sin hacer absolutamente nada. Su respiración controlada y tranquila. Su pecho se alzaba con cada bocanada de aire. Sus ojos cerrados en profunda concentración.

Estaba solo, vestido con unos pantalones negros de deporte, su pecho estaba descubierto y no había ni una muestra de frío, a pesar de que afuera estaba nevando. Sus cejas se juntaron en una muestra de concentración. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara, cayendo por su pecho al igual que por su espalda. Había estado practicando por horas en esa habitación. Su propio espacio de concentración y desahogo, como decía aquel estúpido rubio.

'_Abandonamos la misión de rastreo_'

Siseó, apretó sus dientes y desenvaino su espada.

'_Tienes suerte que el amor ciegue tanto_'

Se paró en posición de ataque.

'_No la amas_'

Sus ojos negros se abrieron y centellaron al ubicar a su enemigo.

'_Solo mientes_'

Su espada atravesó el cuerpo inerte delante de él, en un movimiento veloz casi imposible de ver.

'_Sasuke–kun..._'

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, ordenando a cada músculo de su cuerpo, calmarse.

'_Egoísta_'

Volvió a envainar. Aplausos de escucharon detrás de él. Cuando abrió los ojos, volvía a tener su expresión seria.

– ¿Entrenando hasta morir?

–Métete en tus asuntos. – su tono fue cortante.

El rubio decidió pasar por alto el tono de acidez de su amigo. Lo conocía demasiado como para tomarlo en serio.

–Tsk, teme, es un muñeco para entrenar, ¡no para mutilar! – Naruto observó el muñeco destrozado. Chifló por lo bajo. – Alguien no tuvo nada ayer a la noche.

Sasuke le miró con advertencia.

Nuevamente, Naruto no le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar hasta Sasuke. – O será que ella no te quiso dar nada. Puedes ser tan pesado a veces. – dijo lo último con gracia. – O tal vez, eres sexualmente ina–

–Naruto. –

Naruto río por lo bajo al escuchar su tono amenazante. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta quedar frente a Sasuke. Su sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro, cualquier rastro de amabilidad y carisma, desapareciendo de ella. Sus ojos se endurecieron.

–Luchemos.

-

-

Kiba estaba recostado en su silla, cuando apareció Chouji.

–oi Chouji, ¿Quieres jugar a las cartas un rato?

– ¿No deberías estar trabajando? – preguntó Chouji mientras masticaba papas fritas.

–Naah, Sasuke no está por aquí.

– ¿Uchiha no está en la oficina? – Preguntó incrédulo – ¿Entonces dónde está?

– No se, no me inter–

–Inuzuka. – respondió una voz detrás de él.

Kiba se sobresaltó y terminó cayéndose hacia atrás, con silla incluida. –Demonios Shino, ¡Haz ruido cuando caminas! Nadie te va a matar por eso. – reprochó levantándose.

Shino siguió detrás de Kiba, inmóvil. – Necesito los informes que te pedí ayer.

–Oh... bueno, sabes... esos, los tengo por aquí. Los tengo listos, pero no recuerdo en qué carpeta los puse. AH! –Kiba levantó el dedo recordando súbitamente.- No, se los di a Sasuke para que los firmara. Así que búscalo a él.

–Imposible. – respondió otra voz.

Neji apareció, recargando un hombre sobre el marco de la puerta. Brazos cruzados.

–Hey, ahora que somos pares, ¿Qué tal una partida de pocker? – expresó energéticamente Kiba.

Nadie le prestó atención.

–¿Dónde está Uchiha? – preguntó Shino mirando a Neji.

–En la sala de entrenamiento.

–¡Pero si siempre lo molestamos ahí!– replicó Kiba.

–Con Uzamaki. – continuó Neji.

– ¿Naruto? – preguntaron Chouji y Kiba. Rápidamente, los dos se pararon y se apresuraron hasta la sala de entrenamiento.

Shino y Neji se miraron unos segundos, antes de salir detrás de ellos. '_En caso de que la pelea se torne personal._'

-

-

Golpes secos se escucharon adentro de la sala de entrenamiento. Pisadas, el sonido de metal contra metal. Metal cayendo al suelo. Varios se detuvieron en la puerta de la sala. No se veía todos los días a los dos mejores amigos peleando en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Varios dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo por ver batallar a Uzamaki y Uchiha.

Los dos mejores luchadores y los mejores amigos.

Cuando Kiba y Chouji llegaron a la puerta, estaban tomando bocadazos de aire intentando recuperar el aliento perdido.

–Hey, – llamó Kiba al joven de cabello castaño que miraba la pelea. El susodicho lo miró. – ¿hace mucho que están peleando?

–Hace diez minutos. – respondió sin quitar la vista de los movimientos de los luchadores.

–Oh, tienen para rato. – musitó Chouji abriendo una bolsa nueva de papas fritas.

–Lo dudo. – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Detrás de ellos estaban Neji y Shino. Ninguno de los dos parecía exaltado o sorprendido. Ni siquiera estaban preocupados.

–¡Vamos! Con toda la tensión que hay entre ellos dos, seguro que va a ser una buena pelea.

Neji cerró los ojos, Shino se acomodó sus anteojos negros. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Kiba, Chouji y el resto volvieron a mirar el centro de la sala.

Naruto apuntó su puño izquierdo hacia la unión del hombro y brazo derecho de Sasuke. Éste, previendo su ataque, giró su cuerpo en un ángulo de 360º y con su puño izquierdo tomó fuerza para golpearle la cara a Naruto. El rubio agachó su cuerpo, flexionando su rodilla derecha y con la izquierda estirada y las manos sobre el suelo, giró sobre su cuerpo queriendo derribar al Uchiha. Sasuke saltó dos pasos lanzándose hacia atrás, cayendo con dos manos sobre el suelo y en cuclillas. Sus ojos negros se entrecerraron al ver los ojos azules de su amigo. Sasuke sonrió con descaró, lo que hizo enfadar a sobremanera a Naruto. Sus ojos se fruncieron del enojo y se lanzó hacía su mejor amigo.

Su aura lleno de enojo hizo que perdiera la concentración en la pelea. Su lado racional de la batalla quedó anulada cuando su cuerpo sintió la ira contenida rebalsarse. Sus golpes se volvieron predecibles. Sin táctica ni dirección. Sasuke aumentó su sonrisa retorcida.

– ¿Pero qué demonios está haciendo Naruto? – preguntó Kiba. – No se da cuenta que sus golpes no tienen sentido.

–Capaz Naruto tenga algo en mente. – dejó escapar Chouji mientras comía.

–Espero… ¡no puede ser _tan_ idiota!

Neji seguía los movimientos de Naruto. Las direcciones que tomaban su cuerpo, la fuerza de sus golpes y la intensidad de su mirada. Se notaba que su cuerpo estaba actuando sin un plan. No era una lucha, sino un mensaje.

–Estúpido. – musitó Sasuke evitando un golpe de Naruto.

–Cállate. – masculló Naruto, envistiendo sus puños en los puntos sensibles del cuerpo. – _Tú_ eres el estúpido.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Los golpes de Naruto habían perdido la precisión. Eran ciegos, sus ojos ya no eran tácticos, sino meramente salvajes e impensables. No había estrategia en sus golpes. Solo imprecisión e ira. Cuando se aburrió de aquellos golpes sin sentido, tomó a Naruto por sus brazos y lo lanzó hacia atrás con fuerza. Naruto cayó con fuerza.

Sasuke ya estaba parado frente a él cuando logró levantar la cabeza. Su katana extendida y apuntando directamente al cuello de Naruto.

– ¿Satisfecho?

–Mierda que lo estoy… – susurró por lo bajo. Cuando se reincorporó Sasuke mantenía su katana en su garganta. Naruto lo miró a los ojos. – ¿Crees que con esto lograrás callarme?

Sasuke siseó. – Naruto.

– ¿Que?– su voz sonaba demasiado dura para ser las palabras de Naruto – ¿Piensas que puedes callarme con _esto_? – preguntó escupiendo las palabras de su boca.

– Métete en tus propios asuntos. – amenazó Sasuke clavando el filo de la katana en la garganta.

En el fondo se escucharon varios suspiros ahogados. Se escuchaba como algunos pies se movían inquietos sobre el tatami, como si quisiesen meterme pero tenían miedo de la ira del Uchiha.

– Ella es _mi_ asunto. – los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron. – Te guste o no.

La katana de Sasuke se clavó hasta que una gota de sangre cayese por el cuello de Naruto. – No me hagas repetírtelo Naruto.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada amenazadora. Cuando las manos de Naruto se movieron con agilidad, varios ahogaron suspiros y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron que en la mano de Naruto había una kunai. Un kunai presionando peligrosamente sobre el cuello de Sasuke.

Sasuke no pareció impresionado por tener un kunai sobre su garganta. Sus ojos seguían entrecerrados con furia en ellos. Cuando la ira de las dos personas se hizo demasiado latente en la sala de entrenamiento, varios se quedaron estáticos, hasta aguantando la respiración con temor, de que algún movimiento, pudiese desatar la ira.

En un instante Kiba y Chouji estaban detrás de Naruto y Shino y Neji detrás de Sasuke.

– ¡Hey! chicos, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy ¿no? Ya se lucieron frente a los principiantes, ahora podemos volver a la oficina. – habló Kiba intentando cambiar el humor del aire.

Naruto y Sasuke seguían mirándose como si esperaran que uno de los dos diera el paso una vez que terminaran su batalla de miradas. Chouji apoyó su mano sobre el hombre de Naruto.

–Vamos Naruto, ya es suficiente.

Naruto se entumeció cuando sintió una mano tocándolo, pero al instante se relajó, aflojando su agarre. El kunai bajó del cuello de Sasuke. El Uchiha todavía tenía la katana sobre la garganta del rubio y todos estaban esperando a que la bajara. No lo hacía.

– Uchiha. – la voz de Neji atrás de él hizo que cerrara los ojos. La mano de Neji le tocó el hombro. – Uchiha. – llamó de nuevo.

Sasuke bajó la katana, Abrió los ojos negros duros como rocas de hielo y miró a los ya calmados ojos azules de Naruto.

–Hablo en serio Naruto. – afirmó Sasuke. El pelinegro se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, los espectadores le hicieron paso.

–Yo también Sasuke. – respondió seriamente Naruto.

-

-

Sakura caminó por los pasillos de la universidad hasta llegar a la salida. Era mediodía, el sol calentaba superficialmente su abrigo, mientras ella se ajustaba la bufanda. Respiró el aire frío del otoño y avanzó hasta la avenida. Tenía un receso de dos horas hasta que empezase su próxima clase. Aprovecharía este descanso para relajarse, las últimas dos semanas habían sido casi infernales. Teniendo en cuenta que se acercaban los exámenes de mitad de año, Sakura comenzó a adelantarlos trabajos y al mismo tiempo, corregirlos lo más pronto posible. Como si la situación no pudiese empeorar, Tsunade–sama había alargado su estadía en el extranjero, por lo cual, tendrían que modificar de nuevo sus horarios en el hospital. Lo cual significó que las últimas dos semanas fueran: más horas de trabajo y menos de sueño.

'_ugh, necesito café_' pensaba Sakura mientras abría la puerta del restaurante The Fourth Avenue Café.

El lugar era espacioso, lo suficientemente privado y sutil para parecer lujoso, pero dentro había todo tipo de clientes. Desde profesionales hasta adolescentes.

Fácilmente ubicó a Hinata en la mesa del fondo, al constado de una ventana enorme. Sonrió cuando se paró frente a ella.

–Lamento llegar tarde Hinata–chan. – se disculpó Sakura mientras se sentaba y dejaba su bolso en la silla de al lado. – Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto.

–Oh, no, para nada Sakura–san. – sonrió Hinata.

–Te dije, nada de formalidades. Solo Sakura. – Sakura guiñó el ojo y Hinata sonrió nerviosa. Iba a tomarle un poco de tiempo acostumbrarse. – ¿Qué tal las clases?

–Mmh, b–bien. Los estudiantes son muy amables. Solo espero estar enseñándoles bien – añadió en un murmullo.

–Estoy segura que si, son chicos listos.

– ¿Y las clases de reemplazo de Tsunade?

–Oh, bien. Parece que les interesa estudiar. Hay participación en clase y eso es importante. Pero me agota un poco. – sonrió Sakura son pena.

–Si, lo entiendo. Ahora a mitad de año es peor con todos los exámenes… ¿no hay novedades del regreso de Tsunade–sama?

–Ninguna. Aunque – Sakura pensó seriamente.– Todavía no he hablado con ella por teléfono. Solo por mail. Supongo que Shizune sabe más.

– ¿Shizune? Ella es la otra aprendiz de Tsunade–sama, ¿no es cierto?

–Si, – afirmó Sakura. – Ella se encarga del papeleo del hospital. No la debe estar pasando muy bien, con este otoño seguro tiene más trabajo. Se debe estar volviendo loca. – Sakura agradeció a la mesera que le alcanzó un capuchino espumoso.

Hinata rió por lo bajo y miró por la ventana. – Parece que va a nevar.

Sakura miró la ventana. El cielo estaba teñido de gris y las personas caminaban de prisa envueltos en bufandas y abrigos de lana. Finalmente estaban entrando en invierno. – Parece que si. – musitó en voz baja todavía mirando el cielo.

Recordaba una noche específica, donde la nieve y el frío y la noche hicieron acto de presencia en su vida para cambiarla completamente. Ella estaba en la parte más oscura de Tokio, más alejada y peligrosa pero era su deber como doctora. Sonrió con nostalgia al recordar algunos días en de su instancia en aquella clínica con Iruka–sensei. Oh, lo extrañaba. Tal vez podría darse una vuelta este fin de semana. Las fiestas eran el mes que viene después de todo.

–¿Sakura–san? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada Hinata.

–Mmh? Oh, lo siento. Estaba distraída pensando. – Sakura sonrió en forma de disculpa. Tomó un trago de su café. – Sabes, fue en un día parecido a este que conocí a mi marido.

–OH, – musitó Hinata. – La estación del invierno es muy romántica.

Sakura rió. – Si, pero nuestro primer encuentro fue algo muy lejos de ser romántico. – Una expresión en el rostro de Sakura, hizo que Hinata no hondara sobre el tema. – Mmh, a veces extraño aquellos viejos días. – habló sin pensar. – No me malinterpretes, amo a mi marido y estoy feliz de estar casada, es solo que…

–¿Tienen más responsabilidades? – ayudó la pelinegra

Sakura sonrió ante el esfuerzo de Hinata. – Si, hay más responsabilidades. Él es abogado de una importante firma y yo soy doctora bajo la tutela de Tsunade. Nuestras carreras son demandantes, pero lo amo y si aquello lo hace feliz, entonces, yo también lo estoy. – Sakura volvió a mirar la ventana. Perdida en sus pensamientos. – Fue un noviazgo mágico ¿sabes? No quiero sonar cliché pero fue así. Fue amor a primera vista, para decirlo de alguna manera. Lo vi por primera vez y nunca más me lo pude sacar de la cabeza. Fue tan preciso y correcto. Tan puro y hermoso – Hinata sonrió ante la sonrisa enorme y hermosa de Sakura – No se como explicarlo… fue simplemente… perfecto.

Hinata sonrió. – Estoy muy contenta que se sienta así Sakura–san.

–Sakura, – corrigió la misma sonriendo. – Te va a costar un poco, ¿no?

–Lo siento, – se disculpó sonriendo Hinata.

–Esta bien, – Sakura suspiró contenta con aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza. Se volvió a Hinata. – ¿Y qué hay de ti?

–Mmh… yo, – tartamudeó la pelinegra sonrojándose.

Sakura rió. – Entonces hay alguien!

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. – Es muy amable conmigo. Me hace reír y… es muy dulce. Él… me hace sentir especial. – agregó con una sonrisa tímida

–Me acuerdo de eso. – coincidió Sakura sonriendo ante el sonrojo de Hinata. Veía tan claramente su antiguo yo en ella. – Eso es amor puro.

-

-

–¡Sakura–san!

Sakura se dio media vuelta para encontrar al profesor de histología corriendo hacia ella.

–Buenas tardes Yakushi–san. – saludó con una sonrisa forzada.

Durante las última semana Yakushi–san se había estado comportado de forma extraña a su alrededor. Le guardaba un asiento en la cafetería, o se lo encontraba siempre después de sus clases o la invitaba a almorzar en sus horas libres. Ella lo declinaba, alegando que ya había arreglado con Hinata o que tenía otros planes, él sonreía y decía 'tal vez la próxima'. Verdaderamente la hacía sentir incómoda. Él parecía querer mantener una relación entre colegas, pero algo en las palabras la hacía desconfiar un poco.

Además, sentía como si estuviese traicionando a Sasuke, de alguna forma. Y ese sentimiento no le agradaba. De cualquier manera, mejor prevenir a lamentar.

–¿Yéndose a casa Sakura–san? – preguntó Yakushi sonriéndole, ajustando su paso al de ella.

–Mmh, algo así. A mi otra casa. – contestó Sakura mientras se abrochaba el tapado y se ajustaba la bufanda en su cuello.

–Oh, entonces al hospital – replicó el profesor. – ¿Es el mismo donde trabaja Tsunade–sama?

–Si, estoy tomando sus pacientes. – Sakura y el profesor estaban parados en la puerta de salida de la universidad.

–Que coincidencia que justo voy por ese lado. Vi que no trajo auto, ¿Quiere que le alcance?– agregó.

–Oh, no, no – se apresuró a negar Sakura. No quería estar junto a él solos mucho tiempo. – Deje el auto apropósito. Tengo ganas de caminar.

–Seguramente va a cambiar de opinión, las veredas son un peligro con esta llovizna. Además, dice que se acerca una tormenta. – musitó el hombre mirando el cielo pensativo.

Sakura se mordió el labio. – Si, bueno, pero son solo un par de cuadras.

–Sakura–san – el tono del profesor fue demasiado serio. – Es peligroso. No acepto un no como respuesta.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, no había forma de salir de esta. Suspiró. – De acuerdo.

Yakushi sonrió y la guió hasta su auto.

-

-

El viaje hubiese sido silencioso si Yakushi hubiese percatado la falta de comunicación de Sakura. Obviamente, no fue así.

–¿Hace cuanto tiempo está trabajando como doctora, Sakura–san?

–Oh, un par de años. No muchos.

–Pero ha llegado muy lejos con tan pocos años de carrera. Quiero decir, ¡es la aprendiz de la gran Tsunade!

Sakura se sonrojo. – No soy la única. Shizune también lo es y es muy buena.

–Estoy seguro que si, pero ¿Shizune no fue su aprendiz muchísimo más tarde?

–Emh… bueno, pero–

–Además, Shizune no es la que está dando también clases en la universidad. Tsunade debe verle algo que ella no tiene.

–No creo que–

–Además, usted es muchísimo más hermosa que Shizune. Me atrevería a decir que también, más que Tsunade.

Sakura se sonrojó. – No se que tiene que ver eso.

–Oh, pero todo tiene que ver. Sakura Haruno, con 25 años ya es doctora aprendiz de una de las mejores doctoras de Japón, la gran Tsunade–sama. Y si eso no fuera poco, además, da clases en la Universidad de Tokyo, una de las más prestigiosas universidades que se destacan en medicina. –Yakushi miró a la pelirrosa y sonrió al notar su sonrojo. – Es una lástima que se haya casado…

–Yakushi–san– comenzó Sakura pero el hombre la interrumpió.

–Verdaderamente es única Sakura–san. Algo que todo hombre moriría por tener a su lado. Alguien a quien a _mi_ me gustaría tener al lado.

Sakura se tensó y abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo cuando el auto estacionó. La pelirrosa miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban frente al hospital.

–Ya que no tiene auto, ¿no quiere que la pase a buscar después del hospital? Podríamos comer algo – preguntó Yakushi audazmente.

–Gracias, pero mi marido me viene a buscar. – su tono fue cortante.

–Entiendo, pero tal vez alguna noche cuando su marido no la pase a buscar podría–

–Amo a mi marido Yakushi–san. – los ojos de Sakura centellaron con ardor. – Soy una mujer felizmente casada. Y me gustaría que dejara de invitarme a salir o de hacer este tipo de comentarios.

La expresión de Yakushi fue de sorpresa, pero luego fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. Rió y aquello desconcertó a Sakura. – Reconozco a una mujer cuando está enamorada. Le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento Sakura–san y prometo no molestarla más.

Sakura sonrió más aliviada. – Gracias por el viaje. – agradeció mientras salía del auto.

–Fue un placer – respondió Yakushi. – Nos vemos mañana en clase. Buenas noches.

–Buenas noches Yakushi–san. – se despidió Sakura cerrando la puerta.

La pelirrosa escuchó el auto arrancar y lo vio desaparecer en la esquina de la cuadra. Suspiró y relajó su postura tensa. Repasó los últimos diez minutos en el auto y cayó en la cuenta de que un hombre se le había declarado estando casada. Aquello era la primera vez. Y esperaba que fuese la última. Había sido fiel. Sakura no había sucumbido.

Pensó en Yakushi–san. Se veía un buen hombre. Trabajador, inteligente, simpático, era una persona agradable con quien estar. Estaba segura que sería un gran candidato para otras mujeres, pero no para ella. Ella no necesitaba eso. Ni siquiera quería estar a solas con él.

Sakura se percató que había sido fiel. No importaba las dudas que Ino, Haku o quien sea le llenaran la cabeza. Ella sinceramente amaba a Sasuke. A su marido. Con aquella respuesta, se dio cuenta que no dudaría de él jamás, que no le haría caso al veneno que la envolvía. Y con aquello sabido entró al hospital con una sonrisa en la cara, dispuesta a darle un gran beso a Sasuke cuando la pasara a buscar.

-

-

Sasuke salió del edificio. Había sido un largo día de trabajo y el único lugar donde quería estar era en la puerta del hospital para buscar a Sakura.

Hacía exactamente 15 horas que no veía a Sakura y más allá de las llamadas al mediodía, no tenía comunicación con ella. Un dolor de cabeza comenzó formársele cuando pensó en todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

Naruto estaba enojado. Eso era obvio.

Sasuke sabía que siempre iba a tener problemas con Naruto, respecto a Sakura. No era noticia que Naruto tuvo un enamoramiento con Sakura cuando la conoció, pero era algo que no podía causarle enojo hacia el rubio ¿Podía culparlo? A él le había ocurrido lo mismo. Solamente que Sakura lo había elegido a él.

Sakura representa demasiado lo contrario de ellos. Es una luz a un final del camino, y es lo que ellos hubiesen elegido ser si tan solo hubiesen vivido diferentes circunstancias. Y así cuando Naruto le comentó que había conocido a una mujer espectacular en una de sus tantas salidas, alegando que era hermosa, inteligente y totalmente agradable, Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir exactamente lo mismo cuando la vio por primera vez, después de que Naruto lo llevara arrastrando a conocerla.

Ella no lo había visto, pero él ya sabía que era la que iba a ocupar el espacio vació de su cama por siempre.

Fue problemático, como diría Shikamaru, cuando los dos amigos se vieron en peligro de odiarse o matarse por una mujer. Pero Naruto no pudo evitar resignarse cuando Sakura eligió. Sasuke todavía no sabía, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, si él lo hubiese tomado tan bien como Naruto aparentaba.

Y ahora parecía que volvían a lo mismo de hace años. Naruto volvía a hablar, pero esta vez no era para ganar a Sakura, sino para salvarla del sufrimiento que, egoístamente, Sasuke había impuesto en ella. Ningún hombre como él, podía tener aquella mujer en sus manos. No podía disfrutar de su calor y mucho menos tener hijos.

Un hombre como él no la merecía.

Y sabía que aquello no lo podía negar. No importaba que Naruto o Kakashi se lo dijeran como si Sasuke no lo supiera, ¡vivía sabiéndolo demonios!

Tenía dos opciones para resolverlo. Y no quería hacerlo todavía y cuanto más tardase, peor serían las consecuencias, no había que ser ciego para no ver la verdad en aquellos ojos. Lo había visto la otra noche, cuando sus ojos verdes se veían envueltos de dudas e imploraban _algo. _

_'Ámame'_ decían sus ojos, y no estaba seguro de qué responder ante aquel llamado.

Ugh, la jaqueca empeoraba.

Su celular sonó y lo respondió con desgano. El trabajo no le dejaba un segundo de paz.

–_Tenemos un problema.–_ fue lo que escuchó apenas se llevó el celular al oído.

–Kakashi, ¿qué ocurre?

–_Estuvimos haciendo el seguimiento del tráfico de drogas y encontramos como la transportan._

–¿Cómo?

–_Cuerpos. Usan cuerpos y los rellenan de droga. Cuando los llevan al crematorio retiran la mercancía y creman los cuerpos, eliminando la evidencia._

–Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? Envía a Naruto y Kiba a buscar un cuerpo y lo presentamos como evidencia, luego los emboscamos.

–_Los cuerpos están en el Hospital Central de Tokyo._

–…

–_ ¿Quieres que aún mande a Naruto y Kiba?_

–No, llama a Shizune e infórmale. Yo me ocupo.

Terminó la llamada y maldijo al dolor de cabeza creciente. Sakura no debía ver eso.

-

No tardó mucho en llegar y aparcar su auto en el estacionamiento. Usualmente esperaba a Sakura en la entrada, pero anteriormente, en la etapa de su noviazgo, la pasaba a buscar por su oficina. No creía levantar sospechas ahora.

Había llegado temprano, estaba seguro que podría terminar el asunto antes de que Sakura terminara su turno en media hora. Entró por la entrada de emergencias, sabiendo que la oficina de Sakura estaba en el ala oeste, muy lejos de donde él estaba. También sabía que al entrar por este lado, tendría que recorrer el doble pero no importaba con tal de que ella no lo descubriera.

Avanzó sigilosamente por los pasillos de emergencia. Nadie le prestaba mucha atención por la cantidad de pacientes sin atender, salvo algunas enfermeras que se detenían a verlo. Maldita 'cara bonita'. Apresuró el paso y se encontró en el ala suroeste, donde estaba casi desierto. La morgue estaba un poco más adelante.

El trayecto fue rápido y sin otros encuentros. Dobló a su izquierda y encontró una puerta que decía 'MORGUE'. Apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta y no escuchó nada. Estaba doblando la perilla para entrar cuando escuchó unas voces dentro de la habitación. No dudo un segundo en entrar en la habitación de al lado.

–Oi, saliste con esa preciosura de la habitación 685?

–Sep. Y déjame decirte, fue una bestia.

–Ohh, mujeres como ellas siempre lo son.

–Su casa, tendrías que haberlo visto! Jamás vi tantos juguetes juntos.

–WOW, y yo que pensaba que con esa cara iba a ser una inocentona.

–puff, las inocentonas son las peores. Creo que voy a tener que conformarme con ella, lástima que la doctora Haruno está casada. Ella debe ser… – se escucharon unas risas apagadas y Sasuke tuvo que morderse el interior de la boca para no abrir la puerta y golpear a esos idiotas que hablaban de _su _Sakura.

–Esa mujer es demasiado sexy. Pero son las primeras en estar casadas. La verdad envidio al hijo de puta que se casó con ella. No me quejaría si es sadomasoquista, un par de golpes de ella y estoy en el paraíso.

–¿No escuchaste que hoy vino acompañada de _otro _hombre?

–¿¡Qué!?

Sasuke abrió los ojos y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

–Si, me contó Yuki de la mesa de entrada. Dice que el tipo con el que vino era una…Ah, como dijo?.. ah si! un 'encanto intelectual'. Supongo que no fue suficientemente encantador porque Yuki notó la cara de rechazo del hombre. Pobre infeliz,

–Al menos lo intentó.

–Espero que al menos la haya probado. Yo me hubiese tirado encima de ella si estuviera a solas.

Se escucharon más risas y luego las voces desaparecieron cuando doblaron el pasillo.

Sasuke frunció el cejo. Sakura era suya y nadie iba a apartarlo de él. Finalmente una sonrisa llegó a su rostro. Lo había rechazado. Se permitió alegrarse. Sakura era de él.

Dejó por un lado esos pensamientos y abrió la puerta mirando a su alrededor. No había nadie. Salió y entró a la de 'MORGUE'.

La habitación estaba helada y había varias camillas con cuerpos tapados con sabanas blancas. Recorrió la mirada en la habitación. No había nada extraño. Avanzó hasta el cuerpo más cercano y miró la fecha.

Había llegado hacía menos de 5 horas. Echó un vistazo a la planilla del paciente. Hombre de mediana edad. Su historia médica no daba indicios de enfermedades infecciosas ni nada. Había muerto por causas naturales, un paro cardíaco. Sasuke frunció el cejo, el hombre no tenía antecedentes de problemas cardíacos. Era demasiado obvio.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta y se apresuró a esconderse. La puerta se abrió con cuidado y unos pasos casi imperceptibles de escuchar entraron en la habitación. Quien quiera que haya entrado no quería ser descubierto. No era nadie del hospital.

La persona avanzó hasta el cuerpo que Sasuke había visto segundos antes. Notó un cuerpo chico pero no pudo notar nada más que eso, la luz era muy tenue para notar algo más. Vio como miraba la planilla, leyendo su contenido. Dejó la planilla donde estaba y destapó el cuerpo. Sacó un cuchillo de sus ropas y estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello cuando Sasuke apareció detrás de él.

Sasuke había detenido la mano del atacante, tirado el cuchillo lejos y doblado en un ángulo doloroso. Escuchó un respiro ahogado de sorpresa y el cuerpo delante suyo se tensó. Sasuke no esperó y con su otro brazo libre incapacitó al atacante, colocándolo sobre su cuello apretándolo lo suficiente para dificultarle la respiración.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó en un tono bajo pero amenazante.

El cuerpo delante suyo, antes tenso, se relajó. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

–¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar ajustando el agarre de su cuello.

Una risa rompió el silencio de la habitación. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al reconocerlo. Su cuerpo también se tensó, pero no preparado para el ataque, sino que se tensó del entumecimiento. No podía ser.

–Oh vamos Uchiha, no me digas que ya no me reconoces.

Aquella voz. Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, sus brazos perdieron el agarre en el cuerpo del cuerpo y la misma, aprovechó para desprenderse de su agarre y darse vuelta.

Tez blanca, cabellos largos y unos anteojos negros le recibieron.

–_Karin_. – su nombre escupía veneno. Como el ácido, le quemaba la boca.

La susodicha sonrió lascivamente. Y se quitó el pelo rojo del hombre. – Tanto tiempo sin vernos _Sasuke_.

Sasuke frunció el cejo y abrió la boca, pero ninguno de los dos previno cuando la puerta se abrió. Dos pares de ojos cayeron sobre la puerta cuando una mujer, de estatura mediana, vestida con una bata blanca de doctor y con una planilla en la mano entró.

–¿Sasuke–kun?

-

-

-

_No evites lo inevitable. Trae consecuencias._

* * *

**EDIT:** 23/01/09 – Emh.. creo que no llego a actualizar Angels para mi aniversario ):


	6. Acto I: Parte vi

-

-

-

-

-

_his eyes upon your face  
_ _his hand upon your hand  
his lips caress your skin  
_ _it's more than i can stand!_

_-  
_

**BEAUTIFUL LIE  
**

**-**

_why does my heart cry?  
feelings I cant fight!  
your free to leave me but  
just don't deceive me!  
and please believe me when I say_  
i love you

-

**VI  
**

**-**

**-  
**

Sakura suspiró de alivió cuando terminó su trabajo antes de su horario de salida. Miró satisfecha su trabajo terminado y con una sonrisa de cansancio ordenó los papeles frente a su escritorio. Tomó las carpetas y salió de su oficina.

Estaba avanzando hacía la mesa de entrada para dejarle sus papeles a Yuki, cuando una voz detrás de ella la detuvo.

–¡Sakura–chan!

–Hikaru–san – saludó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hikaru–san era una antigua residente del hospital. A sus 45 años, Hikaru–san había sido un pilar de soporte cuando Sakura había entrado por primera vez al hospital. La había ayudado muchísimo a adaptarse. Tanto con los pacientes o con el staff del hospital. Muchos le tenían recelo por ser tan joven y estar ya bajo la tutela de Tsunade. No muchos sabían, pero Sakura muchas veces se veía encerrada en su oficina, llorando en silencio, cuando escuchaba por los pasillos como sus compañeros de trabajo hablaban mal a su espalda. Tsunade nunca se enteró pero Hikaru sabía y siempre estuvo con ella. Hikaru había estado con ella cuando murió el primer paciente en su tutela. Por eso y por otras cosas más, le debía muchísimo.

La respiración de Hikaru era irregular, sonrió cuando Sakura se detuvo a escucharla. –Oh Sakura–chan, necesito tu ayuda.

-

Sakura avanzó por los pasillos vacíos del ala sur, hacia la morgue.

–_Siento tanto pedírtelo a ti, pero no se a quién más pedírselo. No puedo encontrar a Shizune y n–_

–_No se preocupe Hikaru–san. –interrumpió Sakura. – Lo entiendo. Ahora vaya antes de que se le haga más tarde._

_Hikaru le había sonreído. – Te debo una. – le dijo antes de darse media vuelta hacia la salida._

Así que ahora Sakura se encargaba de los cuerpos que habían llegado esa tarde.

Hizo una mueca.

Generalmente ella no se hacía cargo de estas cosas, Tsunade, Shizune o las doctoras como Hikaru lo hacían. Sakura prefería no estar con los muertos. Desde la última vez que su paciente murió frente a ella, supo que no lidiaría bien con los fallecidos. No era algo que le causase alegría. Clases como esta en la universidad le habían costado muchísimo. Por ello tampoco leía la sección funeraria del periódico. Pero como Hikaru estaba tan apresurada con llegar a la cena con su hijo y su futura mujer, sabía que no podía negarse.

Mientras se dirigía a la morgue revisó las fichas. Cinco muertos de edad joven. Se mordió el labio. Jóvenes. Una lástima. Tres de los cinco eran mujeres. Revisando su historia clínica, notó que su salud era impecable hasta el día de su muerte.

Una verdadera desgracia… y coincidencia. Todas las mujeres habían muerto por causas naturales y tenían la misma edad. Frunció el cejo para luego suspirar. Rarísimo.

Dos enfermeros la saludaron con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando la vieron acercarse. Sakura sonrió como respuesta y caminó sin percatarse de las miradas lascivas de los enfermeros cuando estuvieron a su espalda.

Miró su reloj, faltaba media hora para que Sasuke la pasara a buscar. Apuró el paso esperando terminar a tiempo y no hacerlo esperar.

Sasuke podía ser muy impaciente a veces.

Se sonrojó al pensar en las prendas destruidas por las manos de Sasuke cuando éste se impacientaba. Sonrió tontamente cuando giró la perilla de la puerta.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y la sorpresa fue latente en sus ojos. Grandes ojos verdes miraron a las dos personas dentro de la habitación, hasta clavar la vista en aquellos ojos negros que no creía conocer. Y antes de que su mente pudiera procesar la razón de su presencia, su boca habló.

–¿Sasuke–kun?

Instantáneamente notó como los ojos de Sasuke se fijaron en sus ojos verdes, notó una mirada de alarma, pero pensó que se lo había imaginado ya que al segundo, Sasuke volvía a tener una mirada severa.

–Sakura.

Y fue el tono de su voz que la hizo despertar de su estado. Sus ojos escanearon a la persona que estaba al lado de Sasuke. Una persona que estaba _demasiado cerca._

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su cabello. Rojo fuerte e intenso, al igual que sus ojos negros que se ocultaban detrás de unos marcos de anteojos negros. Su piel era blanca y pero no tanto como la suya. Su expresión era también de sorpresa, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Una sonrisa suave, leve, casi desapercibida y casi burlona. Sakura hubiese pensado en eso, si no fuese por las arrugas que se le formaron sobre sus ojos al fruncir el cejo.

Y su mirada volvió a Sasuke. Sus ojos verdes llenos de preguntas. Notó el movimiento, leve, de Sasuke. Se estaba separando de aquella mujer.

–Sasuke–kun, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Y Sasuke notó como el aura de Karin se oscurecía, maldijo internamente a si mismo por no haber percato la presencia de Sakura, _su mujer,_ al otro lado de la habitación. De esa forma no estaría en esa posición. Solamente esperaba haberse separado con cautela de Karin, sin que Sakura lo viese, para que no sospechara de él.

–Sakura, – volvió a repetir Sasuke. – ella es Karin, una clienta.

Karin intentó ocultar su asombro de sus ojos. Sasuke no mentía. Y muchísimo menos diría su nombre y una mentira para protegerla. No, Sasuke no era así. Después de tantos años era imposible. Sasuke sabía que ella podía cuidarse bien sola, y más de solo _una_ persona. La chispa se encendió y sus ojos negros cayeron sobre la pelirrosa. Karin entendió. Sasuke estaba protegiendo a _aquella_ mujer.

Karin la observó desde sus anteojos. No parecía la gran cosa. Una mujer de unos veinte y tantos. Flaca, con curvas –podía admitir eso, pero no eran tantas. Karin estaba segura que tenía más pecho que ella-. Sus ojos eran de un verde más claro que los comunes y su cabellera rosa no era algo normal. Esta bien, podía admitir que era una mujer exótica pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para captar la atención de Sasuke. Su piel era muy blanca, casi pálida. Sasuke odiaba a las mujeres débiles y esta en particular gritaba protección y fragilidad.

Karin frunció el cejo y miró a Sasuke. Él no se–

–Vinimos a ver una amiga de ella. – Karin miró de reojo a Sasuke. No le gustaba para nada las explicaciones de Sasuke, ni el tono de voz que utilizaba para hablarle a esa estúpida mujer. Odiaba la mirada que tenía Sasuke cuando la observaba.

–Oh! – musitó Sakura mirándola con dolor en sus ojos, a Karin. Se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos. Sus ojos verdes estaban al borde de las lágrimas. – Lo siento mucho. – Karin se vio golpeada por el asombro. Parpadeó un par de veces de sorpresa al ver la sincera preocupación en aquellos ojos verdes Era demasiado ingenua para no ver la mentira detrás de las palabras de Sasuke. – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? – la honesta sinceridad de aquella mujer estaba disgustando a Karin.

La enfermaba.

Miró por un instante a Sasuke. La mirada helaba que le dirigió era la señal suficiente. Debía seguir con aquella façade.

–Yo… me gustaría estar un rato a solas… con ella. – miró a la mujer con ojos llenos de simulado dolor. Sabía que estaba siendo convincente.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, creyendo que el dolor que sentía la pelirroja era sincero. – Entiendo, te dejaré a solas. Tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, Sasuke–kun y yo estaremos del otro lado.

–Mmh.. – Interrumpió Karin, – La verdad, es que me gustaría que Sasuke estuviese... conmigo. – Karin miró a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos. Volvió su vista a Sakura con fingida pena y vergüenza.

Sakura se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos de abrieron y miraron a Sasuke esperando que dijese algo, pero Sasuke mantenía su mirada fija y fría en Karin, cuando volvió a mirarla no le dijo nada. Sakura miró a Karin, detrás de ella estaba el cuerpo de su amiga. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, su amiga estaba muerta. Le sonrió con simpatía. – Claro,.. mmh, entonces yo esperaré afuera. Karin – saludó inclinando la cabeza en reverencia. Miró a Sasuke. – Sasuke–kun.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Karin sonrió al verla salir, cuando volvió la mirada a Sasuke se encontró con dos ojos negros enfurecidos. Ella sonrió ampliamente. Un punto para ella.

– _Uchiha_ – pronunció su nombre con satisfacción. Con sus ojos brillando de picardía.

–¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le preguntó duramente con acidez en cada una de sus palabras.

– Oh, ¿es que acaso no me quieres aquí? ¿O prefieres tenerme en una cama? – su tono de voz sardónico y venenoso impregnaba una visible amenaza.

Sasuke crispó sus manos en un puño. Apretó sus dientes y frunció el ceño. Ahora, antes de que sea tarde. No podría arriesgarse a esto. No

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Sasuke–kun? – imitó Karin con desden, haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. – ¿Es ella tu nueva perra? - Karin sonrió. – ¿Con ella te acuestas ahora? Parece demasiado frágil, demasiado suave para complacerte. – Se acercó más a Sasuke, su pecho tocando el suyo, – ¿Ella grita tu nombre con ardor? ¿Ella se retuerce bajo tu cuerpo? ¿Ella te sigue el paso como yo lo hacía? ¿O acaso te olvidaste lo que significa el placer y necesitas que te lo recuerde?

Sasuke se separó de ella como si su tacto le quemara, su rostro se transformó en disgusto palpable. – No hagas repetirme.

Karin rió por lo bajo. Sus ojos aún divertidos. – ¿Te olvidaste de mi? Estoy aquí por la misma razón que tu. Trabajo.

–Mantente alejada de esto. – amenazó Sasuke, sus ojos advirtiéndola.

–¿O qué? – los ojos de Karin bailaron ante la fiereza de la mirada de Sasuke.

–No me provoques. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

–Mmh…– Karin pasó un dedo sobre su pecho masculino. – Creo que _si _sé de lo que eres capaz. – Culminó Karin mirándolo a los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sasuke sujetó su muñeca y apretó con fuerza. Karin sintió la presión con molestia, pero no lo demostró solo sonrió ampliamente.

–No, no lo sabes. – respondió soltando el agarre de su muñeca. La miró por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Encontró a Sakura sentada en una de los asientos de pasillo. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse levantó la mirada al tiempo que se reincorporaba. Miró a Sasuke cuando estuvo delante de él, se mordió el labio y sus ojos estaban llenos de interrogantes. Sasuke esperó paciente, dispuesto a enfrentar cada una de las dudas que carcomerían la confianza entre ellos.

–¿Está bien? – preguntó Sakura preocupada. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, observando como Sakura suspiraba de alivio. – Me alegro, – sonrió sinceramente.

Sasuke inspeccionó a Sakura, en busca de cualquier rastro de duda o sospecha. Los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban opacos.

–Estaba preocupada, – admitió Sakura ante la mirada escrutadora de Sasuke, – tener que tratar con la muerte es horrible. – un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. – Debe ser terrible perder a alguien, tan súbitamente como ella.

Sasuke la siguió mirando en silencio. Escuchando apenas sus palabras, concentrándose en su cuerpo y en sus ojos. Verdaderamente estaba preocupada, pero no por la muerte a su espalda, estaba preocupada por la presencia desconocida para ella.

Sakura se mordió el labio, pensando en como preguntarle lo siguiente. ¿Quién era Karin? ¿Por qué estaba con él? ¿Por qué pidió estar con él a solas? Juntando valor, respiró profundamente y miró a los ojos a Sasuke.

Cuando vio aquellos ojos verdes opacos que la llenaban de inseguridades supo que tenía que actuar rápido. La vio mover las manos en señal de nerviosismo pero notó el coraje que había en su porte. Su espalda estaba derecha y sus ojos, por más dudosos que se vieran, mantenían su determinación. Y con aquella mirada se veía aún más débil y fuerte. Más frágil y devastadora. Más tentadora e irresistible. Cuando vio aquellos labios rosados abrirse supo que no podría aguantar más. Sin pensarlo la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó a su pecho.

–¡Sasuke–kun…!

Levantó la mirada para verlo y se sorprendió aún más cuando los labios de Sasuke la atacaron con pasión y frenesí. Sus labios se movieron con agilidad sobre los suyos, su lengua bordeaba sus labios demandando que abriera su boca y juntara sus lenguas en una danza violenta.

Sakura gimió en el beso y relajó su cuerpo cuando cerró sus ojos. Los brazos de Sasuke apretaron fuertemente su cuerpo y sus manos se enterraron en sus cabellos. Las manos de Sakura cobraron vida y se movieron de su pecho hasta el cuello de su camisa, tirando de ellos, acercándolo más a ella.

Sabía que tenía que estar disgustada con ella misma. Lo estaba besando a pocos metros de cadáveres. A pocos metros de la muerte, donde una mujer estaba sola con su amiga, seguramente sintiendo un dolor agobiante. Pero por más que lo supiera, no podía evitar sentir la pasión que había entre ella y Sasuke. Los labios de Sasuke la atacaban con ardor y deseo. Sus brazos parecían querer enterrarla en su cuerpo, cortar cualquier espacio libre entre los dos. Y no importaba cuantas veces se ahogara en su boca, nunca tenía suficiente.

Sasuke ya estaba moviéndola contra la pared más cercana cuando ambos escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta. Sakura cortó el beso y miró por el hombro de Sasuke. Se sonrojó al ver que Karin había presenciado el beso. Avergonzada se apartó del agarre de Sasuke. Éste la dejó y con pasividad miró a Karin, aún con un brazo extendido sobre la cintura de Sakura.

–Sakura, – llamó Sasuke mirándola con seriedad. – Espera a Naruto. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

–Oh – musitó ella mirando a Sasuke a los ojos. Sakura tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, que a Sasuke le costó muchísimo controlarse para no tomarla de nuevo. – De acuerdo. – se puso de puntitas de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Te veo a la noche. – le dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta y miró a Karin, quien se acercaba con cara de pocos amigos. Sakura se acercó a Karin y le tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

–Espero que te vaya bien.

Karin la miró, con los labios fruncidos en una línea recta. Podía sentirla mirada escrutadora de Sasuke sobre su cuello. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta rápidamente. No confiaba en su boca, podía decir cualquier cosa que luego se arrepentiría.

Y mucho menos podía decir algo, cuando había presenciado aquel beso. Karín miró a Sasuke. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle.

-

Sasuke estaba entrando al edificio, al lado de él estaba Karin. Había estado todo el viaje silencioso, no había dicho ni una palabra. Conocía lo suficiente a Karin para saber que cualquier cosa que estuviese pensando no era buena. Intentando no pensar en eso, avanzó hasta la sala principal.

Escuchó el ruido de sillas deslizarse cuando varios miembros se pararon cuando Sasuke entró. Respiraciones ahogadas se escucharon cuando vieron a Karin entrar después de Sasuke, al segundo siguiente comenzaron los murmullos. Sasuke levantó la mano para callarlos.

–¿Karin? – preguntó la voz de un hombre estupefacto.

–Es bueno verte a ti también vivo Kakashi. – saludó Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

Se sentó en silencio, a su izquierda Karin hizo lo mismo. Cada par de ojos estaban puestos en ella. Su presencia después _años_ de estar desaparecida había causado una conmoción. Algunos ojos miraban inquietos al hombre a cargo de todos ellos. Había rumores corriendo la organización. Rumores de Karin y Uchiha _juntos._ Ninguno sabía la verdad, por supuesto, solo los viejos agentes que, sabiamente, permanecían en silencio, guardando los secretos de la organización. Ahora, viéndolos a los dos juntos, las dudas surgían. No parecía haber nada entre ellos, no se miraban, pero notaban un aire distinto en el aire.

Los murmullos siguieron por unos minutos más. Karin mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos y a las intrigas que había en la organización. Todo aquello lo divertía. Era una pena que Sasuke no se uniera a los murmullos, pero ella sabía que Sasuke no lo haría. Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. Parecía inmune a su alrededor con la vista fija en la ventana.

Intentó apartar la vista pero algo brillante captó su atención. En la mano derecha de Sasuke había un anillo.

Un anillo de bodas.

Intentó actuar con calma. Estaba rodeada de personas que la estaban estudiando. Sus sentidos le decían que tenía varios pares de ojos sobre ella. Volvió la vista hacia los demás, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de cuanto le había afectado aquel pequeño incidente.

–¿Qué _demonios_ está haciendo ella aquí?

Varios ojos cayeron en la puerta, donde Naruto estaba. Sus ojos azules estaban fruncidos en una mirada de enojo. Su mirada se posó en la sonrisa burlona de Karin, aquello solamente había logrado causarle más enojo.

–Naruto... ¿Me has extrañado? – preguntó Karin con una sonrisa. Naruto abrió la boca para responderle pero Sasuke lo interrumpió.

–Siéntate Uzamaki.

–Si, siéntate Naruto. Sasuke va a salvarte siempre el pescuezo cada vez que digas una idiotez.

–Cállate. – espetó Naruto mientras tomaba su lugar a la derecha de Sasuke.

–Ooh, y ¿qué vas a hacer si no me callo?

–Karin – dijo Sasuke en una voz que claramente decía que dejara de molestar. Miró la mesa de conferencia y a cada uno de los que estaban sentados alrededor de ella. – Kakashi.

–Un equipo fue al hospital y los cinco cadáveres ya están en nuestro dominio. En cualquier momento tendremos el resultado de la autopsia.

–No encontraran nada. – interrumpió Karin.

–¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la voz de Neji.

–Lo que intento decir es que son solo cuerpos. Están limpios. – Karin miró a cada uno esperando que la información llegara a su cerebro. – No hay una organización de droga detrás de todo esto. – Karin miró a Sasuke. – Esto es algo muchísimo más grande.

–Explica.

–Todo el mundo sabe que Tsunade no está en el hospital. Quienquiera que allá mandado los cuerpos y la falsa alarma lo sabía. El punto no era la droga, el punto era saber a quien mandaban, el movimiento, las medidas que tomarían. – Karin volvió a mirar a Sasuke. – Y a quien protegerían.

–Pareces saber demasiado sobre esta otra organización. – dijo una voz somnolienta.

Karin lo miró con superioridad. – Por supuesto. Trabajé para ellos.

La sala quedó en silencio.

Sasuke miró a Karin. – Tienes muchas preguntas que responder.

Karin sonrió con un brillo malicioso en los ojos pero su mente estaba en la alianza de su dedo. – Tu también, Sasuke_–kun._

-

-

Sakura estaba caminando alrededor de la casa. Sabía que tenía que estar durmiendo. Pero no podía evitarlo. La comida estaba fría y en la mesa. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y el televisor era lo único que iluminaba la sala de estar. Sabía que debía acostarse temprano ya que mañana se levantaría temprano para ir a trabajar. Pero no podía. Y aún cuando tenía el televisor prendido no podía concentrarse en lo que había en ella.

Las palabras de Naruto estaban todavía en su mente. Cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba curiosa con la llegada de Sasuke. Si llegaba a casa. Eran pasadas la medianoche, y Sakura estaba tentada de llamar a Sasuke para saber si todavía estaba trabajando.

Solo con Karin. A la medianoche.

Pero no podría soportar la respuesta si la respuesta era '_Si, Sasuke está trabajando con Karin, a solas. A la medianoche'_.

La inseguridad comenzó a carcomerle. Karin era hermosa. Hermosa de una forma que ella no podría serlo. Ella no podría estar nunca a su nivel. Ella era suave e inocente. Karin era completamente lo contrario de ella. Parecía inteligente, con sus anteojos solo lograban acentuarle su apariencia intelectual. Su cabello era rojo y notaba la determinación de su mirada y su postura. Karin era una mujer fuerte. Capaz de soportar las mil y una desgracias que cayeran en ella.

Sakura se reprochó mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas. Ella también era hermosa, no debería de dudar de ella así. Ella era una persona con confianza en si misma. '_No seas estúpida Sakura. Sasuke tiene ojos por eso me besó antes de irse_'. Pero, ¿la estaba besando para asegurarla, para borrarle las preocupaciones? ¿Preocupaciones que ella tendría más tarde? Sakura sonrió. Sasuke haría eso.

De nuevo, la imagen de Karin en su mente la puso nerviosa. ¿Por qué, Karin, quería estar a solas con Sasuke en la morgue? ¿Por qué no le cuestionó eso? Probablemente había un vínculo entre abogado y cliente. No podría ser la primera vez que se vieran. Pero Sasuke nunca le contó sobre Karin. A decir la verdad, nunca le había contado mucho sobre su trabajo. No sabía de sus clientes ni de su trabajo en sí. Sabía de sus compañeros de trabajo, Neji, Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba... Sabía que tenía muchos clientes, muchas reuniones y que tenía esporádicos viajes al exterior para evitar la firma de algunos contratos.

Y solo eso sabía.

–_No tienes que preocuparte Sakura–chan. No pasa nada malo._

–_No dije que pasaba algo malo Naruto. Es solo... fue extraño ¿sabes? Esta mujer fue extraña. Trabajo en un hospital y normalmente sé como reacciona una persona cuando ve a alguien querido con una sabana blanca tapándole el cuerpo. Y... no se, vi sus ojos y de verdad parecía triste. Pero luego, después de haber visto a su amiga, la vi enojada. Y me dio escalofríos. Yo...No trato de decir que sus sentimientos no eran honestos, estoy segura que cada uno reacciona de una manera diferente pero.... – miró a Naruto sin palabras en la boca. Los ojos de Naruto eran demasiado ingenuos. Sakura suspiró. – no se, tal vez estoy hablando tonterías. Probablemente esté cansada y no esté pensando bien. _

–_Tienes razón Sakura–chan. Siempre estás trabajando mucho. Cuando llegues a casa, come un poco y báñate. Porque... no es por nada, pero hueles un poquito Sakura–chan. – Naruto sonrió como un chiquilín._

–_¡Naruto baka! – reprochó Sakura. _

–_Oi, Sakura–cham, eso es lo mismo que me dice el teme._

_Cuando llegaron a la casa, Naruto la detuvo._

–_Sakura–chan. No tienes que preocuparte. Quiero decir – Naruto bajó la vista, como si tomara valor y luego la miró directamente a los ojos. – Cuando Sasuke y yo viajamos juntos, y tu nombre es pronunciado puedo ver los cambios. Conozco a Sasuke desde que éramos niños. Él fue siempre reservado y frío pero desde que apareciste en su vida, en nuestra vida, todo fue diferente. Tu sabes lo que yo sentí cuando te vi por eso sé porqué los ojos de Sasuke se ablandan cuando te ve o porqué su voz se vuelve más suave cuando habla de ti. Lo cambiaste. Tú lo trajiste a la vida. Tú nos mostraste como vivir. Nunca dudes de ti. Eres muy importante. Eres lo más importante para él y para mí. Los dos pelearíamos por tu vida y tu seguridad. Así que no dudes de nuestros sentimientos así, mucho menos en los sentimientos de Sasuke. Es un idiota que no sabe expresarse, pero dale tiempo. Eres mi mejor amiga Sakura–chan, también Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, aunque él lo niegue. No piensas en esa mujer, no es nada. No dejaría que nada los separe. – Naruto sonrió. – Wow, ¿Cuántas idioteces dije? No me hagas caso, ve a casa y come un poco. Estás muy flaca, voy a golpear a Sasuke por no alimentarte bien y de pa– _

_Sakura se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Naruto. – Baka. Te quiero Naruto, eres el mejor amigo que Sasuke y yo podríamos tener jamás. _

–_Oh Sakura–chan, me vas a hacer sonrojar. – bromeó Naruto sonriendo._

–_Baka. – sonrió igualmente Sakura._

Sakura se recostó en el sillón. Las agujas del reloj sonaban en la habitación. Y esperó. Esperó a Sasuke como todas las noches.

-

-

Sasuke estaba en su oficina, revisando la última información conseguida. Y por el montón de papeles a leer, diría que le quedaba una larga noche. Pero su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando Naruto entró a su oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

–Estoy ocupado. Hazla corta.

–Quiero que vayas a casa.

–Hn.

–Hablo en serio Sasuke. Sakura está preocupada. – Sasuke levantó la vista. – No sospecha nada, pero lo veo, habló conmigo. Entonces ve a casa y sé un buen marido.

Sasuke bajó la mirada a sus papeles. Suspiró y los guardó en la carpeta. Se levantó y tomó su saco. Naruto sonrió complacido.

–¿Sabes? Es todo un cambio que me hagas caso sin decir nada. Me pregunto si funcionará otra vez. – Naruto colocó un dedo bajo su mentón, luego golpeó suavemente la palma de su mano con su puño. – ¡Ya lo se! Teme arrodíllate a mis pies.

–Eres un idiota.

Naruto levantó los hombros. – Tenía que intentarlo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y avanzaron hasta el ascensor.

–Oh demonios, dejé las llaves en el escritorio. – masculló Naruto. – Ve, mañana me cuentas los detalles sucios de cómo te fue. – Naruto movió las cejas sugestivamente.

–Estúpido. – Sasuke golpeó a Naruto en la cabeza. El rubio sonrió y se dio media vuelta cuando el ascensor llegó al piso.

–Cuídala bastardo.

Sasuke miró a Naruto antes de que el rubio partiera. Entró al ascensor y antes de que las puertas se cerraran por completo, una mano la detuvo.

Karin entró y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella.

Sasuke observó como la pelirroja lo miraba de arriba abajo. Su mirada se detuvo en el anillo de la mano derecha de Sasuke.

–No te queda. – dijo Karin.

–No te involucra. – le respondió Sasuke.

Karin sonrió y apretó el botón para detener el ascensor. – Eso está por verse todavía.

-

-

-

_Sin confianza no hay amor

* * *

_**EDIT: 30/01/09**– Mi internet anda mal, así que actualización tarde. Lo siento. Sé que hoy no era el turno de BL, pero no tengo escrito el final de Angels, así que prefiero actualizar este capitulo que creo que todos estábamos esperando.  
Acá termina la primera parte de BL. Las dudas ya están impregnadas por todos lados, y ahora hay alguien. Una mujer. Y Sakura ya no lo puede negar más. Acá empieza la segunda parte de BL. Donde no solo incrementan las dudas, sino también la confianza. Y como dice este último capitulo. Sin confianza no hay amor.  
Y en esta segunda parte, probaremos todo. Engaños, dudas, desconfianzas, traiciones, mentiras y la verdad.

Sakura ya no está ciega y Sasuke la va a conocer.

-

Felicidades a mi. ¡Tres años escribiendo en fanfiction ! Es mucho tiempo para estar en un solo lugar.

{kao.-}


	7. Acto II: Parte vii

-

-

-

-

-

ごくたまに　僕たまに  
夢に破れるひとのカケラが  
ヤマのように見える

-

-

**BEAUTIFUL LIE**  
Let's go searching  
To the rhythym of a endless goodbye

-

-

**7**

* * *

Quite often I, Sometimes I see the broken fragments of people's dreams

-

-

Apenas las puertas se cerraron, supo que lo que venía a continuación era algo fuera de su alcance. Inevitable como sus acciones pasadas. Lo supo apenas vio un solo cabello su gran cabellera roja que parecía un río de sangre sobre su pálida piel. Supo, sin siquiera saberlo, que con solo su consciencia era suficiente para vivir tormento alguno, ahora, con Karin delante de él, supo, que sus fantasmas habían vuelto.

Suspiró resignado y un aire de pesar lo envolvió un instante. Estaba agotado de las idas y vueltas de la vida. De cómo el destino parecía burlarse de él y como cada esporádico respiro de la maldad, frialdad y violencia que lo envolvía, volvían a él con un ejército duplicado en venganza de su felicidad.

Observó a Karín. Su sonrisa impecable estaba en su rostro, pero podía ver detrás de ese semblante. Notaba sus hombros tiesos, su postura extrañamente relajada. Conocía el aire que la envolvía. Conocía esa furia y sed de venganza en sus ojos. Lo conocía tanto como el brillo opaco del dolor que se ocultaban detrás de ellos, lo sabía tanto como el suyo mismo.

Pero a diferencia del pasado inevitable, de sus acciones tormentosas y de sus decisiones egoístas, el porvenir lo tenía en sus manos. Y en ese momento se decidiría si era de su merecido. O no.

Tal vez, algo habría cambiado y aquello no saldría mal.

Descendieron dos pisos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse. Sus ojos mantenían todavía ese toque frío y profundo que tanto la hacía perderse en ellos. Ojos negros como el carbol parecían sin fondo. Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja lo envolvió en una mirada lasciva, dejando que sus ojos se deleitasen con su cuerpo.

Ocho años habían pasado por su cuerpo, dejándolo aún más irresistible al toque. Su magnetismo parecía haberse intensificado, ya que su cuerpo no dejó de reaccionar ante él. Quería envolver sus brazos en su cuello, sus piernas en su cintura. Sus labios sobre los suyos en un juego violento y dominante que sabían jugar de jóvenes.

_Oh si. _

Recordaba aquellos juegos, aquellos placeres que la mantenían despierta durante largas horas de la noche en su juventud. Aquellos que ahora no disfrutaba al haberlo perdido. Ya no había caricias, ni murmullos en una noche de lluvia. Su mirada cayó en la alianza de oro que había visto por la tarde. Una llamarada de furia la consumió. Trató de recordarse que estaba delante de un hombre que sabía muy leer las reacciones corporales. Especialmente las suyas.

Controló los latidos de su corazón, juraría que su oído podía escucharlo tan bien como ella. Pero aún así, sus ojos ardían de dolor y odio ante la mujer que había sido capaz de tomarlo entre sus brazos, marcarlo en su dominio y llamarlo como suyo.

No.

Sabía que era lo contrario.

Sasuke nunca sería de nadie. Él siempre sería el que poseyera las posesiones.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja detuvo el ascensor con el botón de emergencia. Y con el esfuerzo más grande que alguna vez haya probado en sus habilidades, despegó la vista de su anillo y la volvió a sus ojos con una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

Supo, en el momento que lo vio, que ninguna falsa expresión facial iba a burlar a Sasuke. Y lo odió. Odio cada parte de él, desde la belleza de su cuerpo hasta las íntimas verdades que conocía de él. Pero lo que más odio fue que usara el anillo a vista de todos.

-Te odio.

-Lo se.

Karin volvió a mirar a Sasuke. Tan concentrada estaba en cuidarse de no dejar escapar sus verdaderos sentimientos, que no se dio cuenta de la posición de Sasuke. Su postura no era rígida, no tenía los hombros tensos ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Estaba extrañamente relajado, hasta sus ojos lo decían. Tenía una calma interior que lograban alcanzarla y sacudirla de la sorpresa.

-Cambiaste. – no pudo evitar decirlo.

Sasuke siguió mirándola a los ojos. – El tiempo es inevitable.

-¿Fue el tiempo el que hizo que te olvidaras de mi o lo fue ella? – preguntó Karin y con un movimiento del mentón señaló su anillo. Karin lo entendió al ver a Sasuke entrecerrar sus ojos sobre los suyos. Esa fue respuesta suficiente. – Así que fue ella.

-No te involucra. – espetó Sasuke. Sakura. Ella no podría saber de esto. Era demasiado peligroso.

Karin rió con fuerza. Una sonrisa vacía y fuerte resonó en el ascensor. – Creo que si me involucra... o caso te olvidas a _quién _le pertenece ese anillo.

Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo. – No te atrevas.

Karin sonrió y se acercó un paso hacia él. Sasuke no retrocedió. Y ambos quedaron frente a frente. - ¿A qué? ¿A decir la verdad? Ese anillo pertenece solo a m-

-A la persona que no me ha traicionado. Tú, Karin, no entras en ella.

Karin entrecerró los ojos. Cada palabra de Sasuke arrastraba una nota venenosa del pasado. – Sabes porqué lo hice.

-Por supuesto, la transcendencia Uchiha es legendaria. Tenías que probarlo. – la voz burlona de Sasuke debería de haber prendido la llama de su furia, pero hizo lo contrario.

-No – la voz de Karin era débil pero al mismo tiempo cargaba de sentimientos que se amontonaban en su boca para hablar por si mismos. – No – dijo más suavemente. – Lo hice por ti. – Lo miró a los ojos. - Te extrañé.

-Ya no creo en tus mentiras Karin. – la voz de Sasuke era fuerte, decisiva y al mismo tiempo desgastada. Le había dicho varias veces lo mismo, para hacerle creer a ella y para dejar de creer él.

Karin apretó los dientes. Bajó los ojos, hasta mirar su mentón masculino. Lo peor, era que de verdad lo extrañó. Extrañó sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sus besos sobre su rostro, sus piernas envueltas y los susurros en el oído. Sin darse cuenta la mano de Karin recorrió el pecho de Sasuke y el viejo anhelo de tocarlo y sentirlo en su cuerpo despertó.

Sasuke intentó relajarse y no dejar que la furia lo dominase. Sintió el calor del cuerpo de Karin sobre el suyo. El aire sexual que empezaba a envolverlos y la necesidad de ella en su tacto. Ocho años habían pasado y sus caricias eran iguales.

_Lástima_ que él ya no lo era.

Tomó su muñeca entre su mano y Karin levantó el rostro hasta mirarlo a los ojos. Kami, ella tenía la misma mirada que la última vez.

-No. – fue la respuesta cortante de Sasuke.

Ya no más.

Y la verdad la golpeó de pronto, como hace ocho años. Cuando el arrepentimiento de sus acciones la ahogó. Cuando dejó al hombre frente a ella por las vergüenzas que le causaría. Cuando destruyó lo único sagrado que había tenido. Cuando, si, lo traicionó e intentó matarlo.

Karin lo miró a los ojos. Que estúpida fue. ¿Como pudo haberle dado la espalda e intentar matarlo? – No voy a rendirme.

Y en cuanto sus labios se juntaron, y sus manos se entrelazaron entre sus cabellos, y su cuerpo se amoldó al suyo, supo, sin siquiera saberlo, que ni su pasado ni Karin lo dejaría en paz.

-

-

Cerró la puerta y ahogó el grito que se escapaba de sus labios. Sudor comenzó a bañar su cuerpo. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando vio el paquete de cartón sobre sus manos sin ninguna dirección. Tragando saliva, respiró profundamente intentando controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a correrle por el rostro y con una mano temblorosa abrió la tapa.

Bilis comenzó a revolverse en su estómago y dos segundos más tarde, nausea comenzó a golpearle las puertas de su garganta. Demasiado tarde para ir al baño, vomitó sobre la alfombra de terciopelo al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la caja al suelo. Cayó con un golpe seco y profundo, lo que hizo empeorar su estado y provocarle más nauseas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre sus ojos y un dolor insoportable comenzó a carcomerle su interior.

De rodillas sobre el suelo comenzó a llorar.

-oh no... Por favor... no... kami,... no.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable. Los recuerdos comenzaron a bombardearle la memoria. Su llanto fue silencioso y parte de su cerebro gritaba que tomase las llaves y escapara. _Su_ voz en su mente le pedía que saliera de aquella habitación y corriera de allí. Tenía que escapar, correr, alejarse y comenzar de cero.

Pero esta vez solo.

Se permitió envolverse por el dolor, buscando así alguna forma de estar junto a él. Si no era en cuerpo, que lo sintiera en su dolor. Tal vez podrían estar juntos. El recuerdo y las memorias era lo único que le quedaba. Abrazó el dolor intensificado y susurró su nombre como los amantes lo hacen durante las noches en luto.

A unos pasos a su costado, la caja yacía abierta. La sangre comenzó a mezclarse en la alfombra, absorbiendo su olor descompuesto. Cuando la peste llego a su nariz doblegó el dolor de sus lágrimas.

Dentro de la caja, envuelto en papel de diario, había un corazón humano con un kunai clavado en el centro. Se veían las arterias y las venas.

En el reverso de la tapa, tenía escrito con sangre, su nombre.

Y la nota era clara Zabuza estaba muerto y ahora irían por él.

-

-

Un hombre de cabellos largos y marrones, vestido de traje y anteojos negros, aparcó en el estacionamiento que se encontraba frente a una casa de té de Madam Kazumi.

En Japón, las casas de té eran famosas por ser refinadas y por mantener la esencia de sus raíces. En éstas casas eran muy difíciles entrar sin tener una reservación, no había muchas en el distrito, pero aún así, a más de cien años de tradición, la casa de té de Madam Kazumi, aún mantenía su lugar en tierra firme.

Y eso se debía a que no era solo una casa de té.

Neji avanzó con seguridad en sus pies, varias cabezas –de mujeres y hombres- se dieron vuelta para observarlo caminar. Como un 'adonis' de pies a cabeza, Neji robaba suspiros a su alrededor pero aún así, su rostro era serio, su mirada fría y su aura hostil. No era difícil de creer cuando decían que era imposible de corromper por una mujer. Aunque, decían lo mismo del Uchiha, y sin embargo terminó casándose.

Neji Hyuuga era uno de los pocos hombres que podían entrar sin perder su encanto en una casa de té. Las personas dentro de la casa le dirigieron una mirada para desviar los ojos con rapidez. Algo en él gritaba precaución en el momento de acercarte. Un movimiento en falso y podrías perder un brazo.

Literalmente.

Por ello mismo nadie se acercaba a él. Las mujeres se conformaban con tirarle miradas lascivas desde su lugar y los hombres se contentaban en ver su trasero al caminar. O su bulto. Lo primero que viniera a la vista era bienvenido. Pero nadie se le acercaba.

Excepto Lee. Claro.

-¡NEJI-SAN! – gritó un hombre que se acercaba a él a saltos enormes. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y un horrible corte de pelo, alargó su brazo hasta tomar a Neji por los hombros. – Mi gran fiel amigo y eterno rival Neji-san. Oh, si tan solo me pudieses iluminar con aquella semejante muestra de grandeza y juventud con la que entras. Gai-sensei estaría tan orgulloso Neji-san. Eres tan _cool._ ¡YOSH! – Lee extendió sus pulgares en una pose alentadora y practicada miles de veces frente al espejo.

Las personas a su alrededor no prestaron atención a la conversación. Si había algo que podía sacar provecho, era que la energía de Lee los agotaba, siquiera antes de hablarles. Y si eso no funcionaba, la mirada glacial de Neji cumplía el rol de hacerlos remover de sus asientos y volver al trabajo.

Con su extravagante vestimenta verde, (su color favorito) y sus grandes cejas, nadie podría imaginar que Lee, podría ser algo _más_ que un simple trabajador de Madam Kazumi.

-Y entonces moví mis caderas _así_ y Gai-sensei hizo ¡YOSH! Y la juventud floreció en su ser y se dispersó en cada una de sus fibras interiores. Gai-sensei es tan _cool_. La última v-

-Lee.- interrumpió Neji. – Necesitamos hablar.

-Yosh, yosh. Neji-san, siempre tan serio. _Que cool_. Vayamos a una de las salas de té. – Lee avanzó farfullando sobre las últimas aventuras de Gai y él mismo pero Neji estaba observando a su alrededor. Madam Kazumi estaba extrañamente lleno. Suspiró, y siguió a Lee hasta una sala.

-Yosh, Ritsuka-san, ¿Podría alcanzarnos dos tazas de té? – pidió Lee haciendo pose.

La geisha asintió con la cabeza y cerró el tatami detrás de si. Lee se sentó sobre uno de los almohadones y Neji se arrodilló en otro frente a él. Colocó su portafolio sobre la mesa y sacó una carpeta. La pasó sobre la mesa. Lee abrió la carpeta y escaneo las hojas.

-Mh... Esto no es cool. – musitó Lee pasando las hojas, deteniendo la mirada sobre las fotos por unos instantes. – Nada cool.

Lee cerró la carpeta y el tatami se abrió. Dos geishas entraron a la habitación y se acomodaron al lado de los hombres. Lee y Neji se vieron a los ojos y esperaron a que las mujeres se fueran.

Cuando el tatami volvió a cerrarse y quedaron solos, Neji habló.

-No hay una orden directa.- La mirada significativa de Neji, hizo que Lee entendiera la situación. Si no había orden entonces ambos podrían ser ejecutados por traición.

Lee trabajó durante muchos años con Neji. Existía una hermandad secreta entre los dos. Al participar activamente en las misiones, ambos lograron tomarse como compañeros. En su mundo, era muy complicado hablar de aprecio. Por ello mismo, Lee no tenía que pensarlo dos veces para contestarle.

-¿Qué necesitas de mi?

Neji abrió nuevamente su portafolio y sacó otra carpeta. Se lo pasó a Lee de la misma forma.

-Algo huele mal.

–¿Crees que soy yo? – preguntó Lee abriendo los ojos preocupado. – Me bañé con los jabones tropicales que me regaló Gai–sensei. No deberían de oler mal.

Neji decidió ignorarlo. – No hay patrones, no hay registros comprobables, muchas lagunas en blanco. – Neji frunció el ceño como si esperara que su mente viera lo que los reportes no decían. Se frotó la sien esperando que el dolor de cabeza disminuyera. Suspiró y cerró su portafolio.

-Puedo ver el porqué. – musitó Lee mirando de reojo la carpeta, para luego volver a los ojos de Neji. - ¿Crees que miente?

-No confío. – fue su respuesta.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi Neji. – Lee levantó sus puños e hizo su pose cool.

-Lo se, - Neji hizo caso omiso a la pose. Se reincorporó- pero no estoy seguro del resto.

-Intentas decir que hay un-

-No intento decir nada. – interrumpió Neji. – Te contactaré con más información. Mientras tanto, cuida de tus cejas.

-YOSH ¡Tan _cool_ Neji-san!

-

-

El sonido metálico de cuchillas se escuchaba en un garage abandonado. La oscuridad de la noche logró ocultar su presencia entre la pelea. Con pasos cautelosos, avanzó hasta el hombre sentado frente a la pelea.

-No te muevas. – musitó la voz de una mujer, amenazando la vida del que estaba sentado.

-Oh, pero si es la perra de-

La navaja se ajustó en su garganta- - Atrévete a terminar esa oración y lo pagaras con tu _sangre_.

Para probar su punto, la navaja se incrustó en su piel, lo suficiente para que una gota de sangre bajara por su cuello. El hombre rió. – Tu temperamento es igual a como me lo describieron. También escuché los rumores de cómo eres en la cama, ¿Por qué no vam–? - Una puñalada en su costado logró interrumpirlo y callarlo. – Maldita pu-

-¿Dónde está? – Oculto entre las sombras, un hombre avanzó un paso frente al rehén. La luz del garage era tan tenue que no llegaba a alumbrarle el rostro. La mujer aflojó el agarre de la navaja.

El hombre, chasqueó la lengua y sonrió. – Tsk. Púdrete.

-¿Dónde está? – amenazó la mujer, removiendo el kunai que estaba en su costado con brutalidad. Sangre emanó de ella, bañando su camisa.

La victima suspiró de dolor. Su respiración era entrecortada. Las palabras salían con dificultad de su boca, pero aún así siguió. – ¿Crees que hablaré? Puedes matarme, no diré una palabra.

La arrogancia del hombre la tentó a cortarle la vena y dejar que se desangrara a sus pies. Una fuerza mayor la detuvo. Aquel hombre era fundamental para su misión.

-Nadie habló de matarte. – siseó el hombre avanzando un paso de las sombras, dejando que la luz finalmente alumbrara su rostro. – No tendrás la suerte de morir.

El segundo hombre sudó cuando vio quien estaba delante de él.

-Tu... – el hombre palideció. – pero... ¿Qué-? NO. ¡Espera!

-Hn, ¿ahora quieres hablar? – el hombre habló con un tono aburrido. – Ya es tarde. – Una sonrisa sádica se formó en su rostro. Sacó un kunai de su cinturón. – Ahora no quiero hablar. Ahora quiero **sangre. - **Pasó su lengua sobre el filo del kunai. – Deleita mis oídos con tus gritos... _princesa_.

El baño de sangre había comenzado.

-

-

Cubierto de sudor y otros, avanzó por los pasillos de su piso. Sus pies avanzaron con pasos pesados ante el viaje. Entró a su oficina y se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave. Cuando entró en su baño privado, se despejó de sus rojas húmedas y pegajosas. Abrió la canilla de agua caliente de su ducha y dejó que el vapor llenara la habitación. El agua hirviendo golpeó su cuerpo y sus músculos se relajaron. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, suspiró profundamente, dejando que cada músculo y extremidad de su cuerpo disminuyera la tensión y obviase la frustración.

Cerró los puños con suficiente fuerza para lastimarse. – Maldición. – musitó enojado consigo mismo.

Cabos sueltos. Nuevos enemigos. Fraternidades escondidas y verdades reveladas. - Mierda, mierda. – repitió en voz baja.

-_Tu prioridad es considerado. Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo, si nos ayudas a nosotros._

-Maldita mierda.

Golpeó con fuerza la pared delante de él. Apretó los dientes y dejó que la furia lo bañara y encendiera la razón del porqué estaba allí. Suspiró profundamente y se permitió tranquilizarse.

-_Uchiha. _

Sasuke abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Karin en los suyos. La sangre hirvió en su cuerpo cuando la vio desnuda avanzando lentamente hacia él.

-Veo que todavía te gusta bañarte con agua caliente. - Mmh. – Sonrió seductoramente.- ¿Quieres subir más la temperatura?

La frustración y furia resurgieron de él tan violentamente que por un instante Karin temió ser golpeada.

-¿Qué **demonios** estás haciendo aquí?

En ese instante, su celular comenzó a sonar.

Karin miró el aparato que reposaba entre la ropa del Uchiha. Tomo el celular en su mano y miró el identificador de llamada.

-Sakura. – murmuró por lo bajo. Sasuke la escuchó y entrecerró los ojos.

-Deja eso.

Karin sonrió. – Dime Sasuke-_kun_. ¿Qué haría Sakura si atendiera el celular y le dijera que estoy contigo desnuda?

-Karin...- el tono de Sasuke era amenazante y le envió un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Con mucha fuerza suprimió el temor.

-Apuesto que no estaría muy feliz ¿no es así? Yo no lo estaría si mi...ah..._marido _se encuentra con su ex solos y desnudos. Pero claro, ella no sabe la verdad.

Sasuke no respondió. Salió de la ducha sin importarle su desnudo y dejó que el agua corriera. – Dame eso.

El celular siguió sonando. Karin sonrió y presionó el celular sobre su pecho desnudo. – Quítamelo.

Sasuke gruñó. – No estoy de humor para tus juegos, Karin. Dame el celular.

-Oh, me encanta cuando te enojas. Hace que el sexo sea más salvaje. – Karin cerró los ojos y su cara se transformó en una de placer. ¿Te acuerdas?

-No. – Las respuestas de Sasuke escupían veneno. Sabía que intentaba lastimarla, pero no lo lograría.

El celular dejó de sonar. Karin hizo una mueca de lástima. – Oh, ¡Sakura cortó! Ahora tendré que llamarla.

Karin volvió la vista al celular cuando una mano detuvo su muñeca. Sasuke la miraba con odio.

-No te atrevas.

-Si no quieres que la llame, entonces vas a tener que darme algo. – Karin pasó su mano libre sobre el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria. – Hazme el amor una vez y nunca más me veras.

-

Sasuke miró a Karin delante de él. Desnuda y a su disposición. Su mano libre se entrecerró entre sus cabellos y Karin sonrió sensualmente en un silencioso festejo de victoria.

-Por los viejos tiempos Sasuke. Una vez más y nunca me veras. – Karin habló mientras acercó su cuerpo al de Sasuke, cerrando cualquier espacio entre los dos.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos y con una fuerte presión de su mano, tiró el cabello de Karin, haciendo que levantara el rostro. Los labios de Sasuke se acercaron peligrosamente a la oreja de la pelirroja.

Respiró profundamente y sintió los escalofríos en el cuerpo de Karin. Sonrió de mala gana cuando sintió que había cerrado los ojos del placer de sus caricias.

-No. – le respiró en el oído. – Jamás tendré sexo contigo.

Karin abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. -¿Qué-?

-Te conozco. Si tengo sexo contigo lo usarás en mi contra. No soy estúpido Karin.

Karin volvió el rostro y quedó frente a frente con Sasuke. A escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-_ SAKURA-CHAN. EL TEME ESTÁ ACÁ. Puedo escuchar el agua de la ducha. - _la voz de Naruto sonó desde la habitación de al lado. Desde su oficina.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. '_No...'_

Karin sonrió. – Yo tampoco soy estúpida Sa-su-ke-_kun_.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera separarse de ella o ponerse una toalla sobre el cuerpo, la puerta del baño se abrió.

_-TEME. ¡SAKURA-CHAN ESTÁ AQUÍ!_

-

-

-

Y el pasado vuelve. Con un ejercito de terribles equivocaciones y arrepentimientos.

* * *

**EDIT: 14/02/09** - A que me quieren matar con este fin de capítulo, ¿no?

¡Feliz San Valentín a los enamorados y a los no enamorados!

{ kao.- }


	8. Acto II: Parte viii

–

–

–

–

–

a dying scream makes no sound  
calling out to all that i've ever known  
here am i lost and found, calling out to all

.

___________

**beautiful lie  
**___________

.

we live a dying dream  
if you know what i mean  
and all that i've ever known  
it's all that i've ever known

–

–

–

**8****

* * *

**

–Que raro. – musitó Sakura extrañada, mientras cerraba su celular y lo guardaba en bolso. – No contesta el teléfono. – respondió Sakura mirando a Hinata.

–Tal vez esté ocupado. – Añadió con timidez Hinata, mientras miraba el suelo.

Sakura no parecía tan convencida. – Puede ser. Espero que recuerde nuestra cita de hoy. No es de todos los días que podamos salir a comer con nuestros amigos.

–Los dos son personas muy ocupadas. – comentó Hinata jugando con sus dedos. –Sus amigos son muy afortunados.

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos y dio un paso adelante. – ¡Ya lo se! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros Hinata–chan?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Oh, no, no. No quiero molestar y–

–No digas tonterías Hinata–chan, no molestas. Vamos, ven. Quiero presentarse a mis amigos. – dijo Sakura tomando la mano de Hinata entre las de ella. – Les caerías muy bien a Ino y Shikamaru.

–Eh... yo... – Hinata miró sus manos unidas. Realmente parecía nerviosa con conocer a los amigos de Sakura.

–Mis amigos no muerden, salvo Naruto – pensó Sakura en voz alta. Hinata se sonrojó y miró el suelo con fascinación. – Pero eso fue porque Sasuke–kun le tiró su ramen. – Sakura volvió la vista a Hinata. – No acepto un no, Hina–chan. – Y le guiñó el ojo.

–Yo...mmh... – Hinata miró a los ojos a Sakura nerviosa para luego suspirar. – De acuerdo.

–Perfecto. Voy a llamar a Naruto. – Sakura sacó de nuevo su celular y marcó el número de Naruto.

–_Moshi, moshi, habla Naruto, el rey del Ramen!_ – respondió del otro lado y Sakura no pudo evitar al sonrisa de su rostro.

–Naruto. Debes ser más serio al atender. ¿Qué pasaba si era un cliente?

–_¡Sakura_–_chan! Si era un cliente, le invitaría a comer ramen, claro_. – Naruto respondió contento.

–Baka.

–_Neh, neh, Sakura_–_chan, ya te pareces al bastardo. Él llama para insultarme._

–Hablando de _mí_ marido. – estresó Sakura en un tono de advertencia. – ¿Sabes donde está? Lo estoy llamando al celular y no lo encuentro.

–_Dijo que se iba a bañar. Espera, voy a su oficina. Te juego que está otra vez con los papeles. Ese bastardo es un adicto al trabajo. Lo ama tanto como yo amo a mi preciado ramen._

–Naruto, creo que nadie ama tanto al ramen como tu lo haces. – Sakura sonrió imaginándose la cara de Naruto considerando lo que acababa de decir.

–_Oh, eso puede ser verdad. Jah. Teme dejó la puerta abierta. Siempre la cierra para que no entre. SAKURA_–_CHAN. EL TEME ESTÁ ACÁ. Puedo escuchar el agua de la ducha._

–Naruto, ni se te ocurra entrar en la ducha. – Le advirtió Sakura. – Ya sabes cuanto se va a molestar.

Naruto sonrió cual niño está a punto de hacer una travesura. Naruto abrió la puerta del baño de par en par y gritó. – _TEME. SAKURA_–_CHAN ESTÁ AQUÍ.... ¿¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO!?_

El grito de sorpresa de Naruto, hizo que Sakura saltara de su lugar. Nunca había escuchado tanta furia de la voz de Naruto.

–Naruto, ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué pasó?

Sakura no escuchó nada del otro lado. Parecía como si hubiesen tapado el tubo del teléfono. Escuchaba lo que parecían ser movimientos violentos y maldiciones. Muchas maldiciones.

–NARUTO. ¿Qué está pasando? – el pánico en la voz de Sakura era palpable. Hinata la miró preocupada.

Silencio.

–¡NARUTO!

La voz de Naruto resonó. Su voz era ahogada como si quisiese gritar pero se estuviese conteniendo.

–Lo siento Sakura–chan, Sasuke se resbaló y se cayó.

–Oh por kami....

–Seh, seh, Sasuke está bien, – la voz de Naruto era estridente.

–Déjame hablar con él.

–Uh, – Naruto, del otro lado, dudó. – mejor más tarde. Déjalo cambiarse. Cuando acabe con él, le diré que te llame ¿si? Tengo que irme Sakura–chan. Luego te llamo. – Y sin esperar respuesta, le cortó.

–Espera, ¡Naruto! – Pero la línea ya estaba muerta. – ¿Qué demonios...? – preguntó en voz alta mirando el celular en su mano. Hinata la miró contrariada.

.

.

Apenas Naruto cortó su llamada con Sakura, Karin salió del baño completamente vestida. Llevaba una sonrisa demasiado grande en su rostro y Naruto entrecerró con fuerza su ceño. Con cada segundo que pasaba la detestaba aún más. Naruto apartó la mirada de la pelirroja y cayó sobre Sasuke. Aquel vestía solo unos pantalones negros que guardaba en su oficina en ocasiones como esta. En especial para no volver con Sakura con la culpabilidad en sus manos.

Los puños de Naruto se entrecerraron con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Y antes de que pudiera abrir su boca, Sasuke habló.

–Karin. – Karin se dio media vuelta y le sonrió a Sasuke. – Vete.

La pelirroja rió abiertamente y avanzó hasta quedar frente al morocho. – Ya sabes donde encontrarme si quieres terminar lo que empezamos, – miró a Naruto – y sin interrupciones.

Sasuke no se inmutó y la miró con indiferencia en sus ojos. Los ojos de Karin brillaron de la diversión y salió de la habitación contorneando sus caderas con cada paso. Miró por última vez a Naruto con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y salió de la habitación.

Con el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, Naruto estalló. – ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ella aquí?

–Nada. – replicó Sasuke mientras tomaba una camisa blanca de su ropero y se terminaba de vestir.

–¡Nada una _mierda!_ – exclamó el rubio enojado. – Estaban en el baño, desnudos, solos y me estás diciendo que _nada_–

–Intentó seducirme. – interrumpió Sasuke mientras se abotonaba los botones de la camisa. Levantó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos celestes del rubio. – Iba a llamar a Sakura y decirle lo que viste si no me acostaba con ella.

Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos de la furia y volvió la mirada donde la pelirroja se había ido. – Esa maldita zorra.

–Me encargaré de ello. – respondió Sasuke con calma.

–¿¡Qué!? – los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron de la sorpresa. – No estarás pensando en–

–Por supuesto que no, estúpido. – Sasuke lo miró con furia ante la sola idea de acostarse con Karin. – No voy a acostarme con ella.

Sasuke dejó que el silencio de la habitación, no le causara distracción a Naruto para aceptar lo que había dicho. Hizo una mueca de disgusto pensar que Naruto necesitaba un tipo de confirmación de su parte. ¿Por quién lo tomaba?

–Sasuke, tienes que decirle la verdad.

–No. – Fue la respuesta cortante de Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró. Era inútil hablar sobre el tema con Sasuke. Y muchísimo menos en ese momento.

–Solo piensa que hubiese pasado si Sakura hubiese estado verdaderamente aquí y hubiese visto lo que yo vi. – musitó Naruto por lo bajo. Sasuke siguió dándole la espalda sin decir nada. El rubio suspiró y sonrió mientras llevaba sus manos sobre su cabeza. – Ah, Sakura–chan quería hablar contigo. Llámala. Le dije que te habías caído. – Naruto rió. – me hubiese gustado verle la cara.

Sasuke cerró los ojos, y una sonrisa fantasmal se formó en su rostro. – Baka.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

.

.

Los pasillos eran fríos. No sabía si era por el aire acondicionado o por ser un cuarto bajo tierra. De todas maneras, hacía mucho frío.

La luz era tenue. Podía ver a duras penas las líneas de decoración de las paredes. Eran finas líneas doradas, dibujando líneas abstractas y sin forma. El fondo era de un color marrón.

El hombre se estremeció cuando paró delante de una puerta negra. La única en todo aquel pasillo. Con su mano temblando, tocó la puerta.

_Toc, toc._

El hombre se removió inquieto cuando un gemido se escuchó de la habitación. El hombre comenzó a sudar cuando nadie contestó a su llamado.

Volvió a tocar la puerta y los gemidos de la mujer se escucharon aún más fuertes. El hombre pensó en esperar pero sabía la urgencia de la noticia. Esta vez se aclaró la garganta y llamó.

–¿Orochimaru–sama?

La puerta se abrió y un hombre desnudo gritó. –¿¡QUÉ!?

Detrás, el hombre podía ver una mujer acostada en la cama, con la respiración irregular y desnuda. El hombre tragó saliva al encarar el odio de su amo.

–Ah...hm... lo esperan en la sala. Dicen que es muy importante su presencia. – El hombre tartamudeó al tiempo que miraba el suelo. '_no mates al mensajero, no mates al mensajero_'

–Mírame. – ordenó Orochimaru. El hombre, sudando frío, levantó la mirada. Horrorizado, hizo contacto con sus ojos.

El hombre retrocedió unos pasos. Su espalda dio contra la pared. Orochimaru se acercó a él, tomó su rostro con una mano y entrecerró sus ojos amarillosos.

–Nadie me molesta en mi habitación.– dijo en voz baja, sus ojos se entrecerraron.

–Lo–Lo siento. Nunca más volverá a suceder. Lo prometo. – se apresuró el hombre a prometer.

El agarre de su mandíbula se aflojó un poco y el hombre ahogó un suspiro de alivio. La mano de Orochimaru bajo hasta su cuello y con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo.

–Me haré cargo de cumplir tu promesa. – Y sin más, le dobló el cuello en un rápido movimiento.

Orochimaru vio el cuerpo caer con una expresión indiferente. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a su habitación. La rubia había mirado con la boca abierta como Orochimaru había matado al hombre. Se apresuró a llevar las sábanas a su cuerpo desnudo y miró horrorizada como Orochimaru se ponía una camisa negra. Cuando terminó de abotonársela la miró. Sonrió cuando vio un trazo de terror en los ojos de la mujer. Avanzó hasta ella y le tomó la mandíbula de la misma forma que había hecho con el mensajero. Vio con satisfacción como sus ojos se abrían de temor. Bajo la mano hasta su cuello y sintió los rápidos latidos de su pulso contra su piel. Acercó su rostro a su cuello y respiró profundamente sintiendo el olor a miedo que desprendía.

–Shh... – susurró en su oído mientras seguía acariciando su cuello. – Nadie va a lastimarte si sigues satisfaciéndome.

La mujer tensó el cuerpo y Orochimaru besó su cuello una última vez para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Tomó su nuca y juntó sus labios en un beso salvaje e inhumano. La mujer intentó forcejear cuando los dientes de Orochimaru le mordieron el labio. Se separó de él y sus manos fueron a su labio lastimado.

Vio sus dedos y notó la sangre en ellos. Levantó la vista con miedo y Orochimaru le sonrió. Se pasó la lengua sobre sus labios, saboreando los rastros de sangre en ellas. – No llores. – le dijo cuando notó las lágrimas comenzar a resbalarle sobre las mejillas. – Todavía no te he hecho nada.

La mujer ahogó un respiro cuando escuchó sus palabras. Orochimaru se reincorporó de la cama y avanzó hasta la salida. Se dio media vuelta antes de salir y le sonrió una última vez.

–Cuando vuelva, quiero verte atada en cada poste de la cama. – Orochimaru jugó con sus dedos con las esposas colgadas en las paredes. – Totalmente desnuda. – agregó sonriendo.

La mujer dejó escapar un sollozo cuando la puerta se cerró.

.

Orochimaru entró a la sala con calma. Las personas sentadas se apresuraron a reincorporarse en una muestra de respeto. Cuando alcanzó el asiento al final de la mesa y se sentó, el resto lo imitó.

La sala se sumió en silencio y nadie se atrevió a cortarle.

–Entonces, ¿Qué es tan urgente que me han privado de mi tiempo? – preguntó Orochimaru mirando a cada uno de ellos con ojos serios.

Algunos se removieron inquietos sobre sus asientos y fue alguien del medio que se atrevió a levantarse y hablar delante de todos.

–Nuestro informante nos ha dicho que Sha....– El hombre dudó en nombrar la agencia cuando vio la cara de su jede – Nuestros enemigos han encontrado nuestro proveedor. Enviamos un grupo ha investigar. – El hombre tragó saliva y se obligó a continuar.– El lugar quedó vacío. Encontramos a Takeshi–san muerto en su silla.

Orochimaru volvió la mirada a cada uno de los presentes. Los que estaban sentados, lo miraban atentamente, esperando que desate su furia y comience a gritarles. El hombre, que con suficiente coraje se había levantado a hablar estaba mirando el suelo. Orochimaru apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y extendió la mano hacía su derecha. Cuando el hombre a su lado, le puso un arma sobre su mano. Sin tiempo para pestañar, Orochimaru apuntó al que estaba en el cuarto asiento a la derecha y apretó el gatillo. El cuerpo cayó inerte, la sangre salpicando la mesa.

–Odio que tiemblen en mi sala.

Unos suspiros ahogados se escucharon en la sala. Orochimaru bajó el arma y la depositó sobre la mesa.

–Son totalmente ineptos. – musitó cada palabra con lentitud y furia. Su susurro arrastraba cada nota de amenaza entre ellos. – Quiero que cada uno de ustedes se encarguen de todos los problemas que nuestra falta de proveedor nos pueda dar. Y quiero que lo hagan ahora.

Los hombres se apresuraron a levantarse de la mesa. Orochimaru escuchó cada uno de sus pasos alejarse de la sala. Cerró los ojos y con sus dedos masajeó sus sienes. Definitivamente, tenía que darle un fin a sus problemas con el Uchiha. Estaba cortando cada una de sus salidas.

–Es tu turno de actuar. – habló Orochimaru sin siquiera mirar a la persona que estaba a su derecha.

El hombre, que le había entregado el arma, sonrió mientras se arreglaba los anteojos.

–Hai, Orochimaru–sama.

.

.

Al final de la mesa del restaurante de The Four Avenue Café, seis personas estaban sentadas.

Ino estaba sentada al lado de Shikamaru con una mueca de disgusto sobre su rostro mientras miraba desaprobadoramente a Naruto. Naruto carecía de modales y comía la comida como tal rinoceronte encontraba un diente de león. Frente a Naruto estaba Hinata, quien tenía la vista en su falda y un sonrojo en el rostro. Al lado de Hinata permanecía Sakura, quien intentaba enojarse con Naruto por la escena que estaba haciendo y al mismo tiempo intentaba no reírse ante el espectáculo. Sasuke estaba a su lado, impasible, pero con rastros de humor sobre su sonrisa fantasmal. Frente a Sasuke estaba Shikamaru, quien veía todo con una mueca de resignación.

–Problemático. – murmuró por lo bajo Shikamaru cuando varias cabezas en el restaurante se dieron vuelta para verlos.

–NARUTO BAKA – gritó Ino mientras Hinata golpeaba suavemente la espalda de Naruto.

Sakura esta vez, dejó escapar una risa que desató en una risotada cuando vio a Naruto ahogarse con los fideos de su ramen.

–Estoy bien, estoy bien.– aclaró Naruto moviendo la mano intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

–¡Estúpido! – criticó Ino mirándolo con desdén. – ¿No podrías llamar más la atención? – Bufó Ino mirando hacia otro lado.– Tanto por una cena tranquila.

–Oh vamos Ino, es Naruto – dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa. – ¿Qué podías esperar?

–Heey, Sakura–chan. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Solo eso. Que eres Naruto baka.

–Aw, Sakura–chan. – Naruto hizo un gesto de dolor. – Tanto tiempo con el bastardo te vuelve mala.

–Dobe. – dijo Sasuke sin mirar al rubio.

–¿¡Qué dijiste teme!? – exclamó Naruto reincorporándose de su asiento.

–CALLATE BAKA. – gritó Ino golpeando a Naruto en la cabeza. – Si vuelvo a escucharte una vez más, juro por la tumba de mi padre que–

–wow, wow, cálmate Ino – se apresuró a decir Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ino era terrible malhumorada. – No es bueno para los bebes. – La mirada asesina de Ino le hizo apresurar a decir, – Me portaré bien. Lo prometo. DATTEBAYO.

–¿Puedes? – Sasuke sonrió en burla a Naruto.

–TÚ... – volvió a saltar Naruto.

–NA...RU...TO. –

–Gomen, gomen.

–Y tú también Sasuke–kun. Deja de buscar pelea con Naruto. No se que estará pensando Hinata–chan.

Cinco pares de ojos cayeron sobre la susodicha. Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos nerviosa. – Yo... mmh... – Comenzó a tartamudear. – Ha–Hacía tiempo que no m–me encontraba con personas t–an g–graciosas. – musitó apenada sin levantar la vista.

–Neh, neh, Hinata–chan. No hay necesidad de ponerte tan nerviosa. Acá somos todos un poco idiotas. – bromeó Naruto rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Habla por ti. – musitaron las voces de Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru y Sasuke a coro.

–¡HEY!

Sakura sonrió feliz mientras veía la escena delante de ella. Shikamaru intentaba calmar a Ino, tomando sus puños entre sus manos y convenciéndola que alterarse podría hacerle mal a los mellizos. Mientras tanto, Naruto sonreía nervioso mientras levantaba las palmas de sus manos a la altura de sus hombres en pose de defensa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban un rato los cinco juntos. Y ahora que estaba Hinata, Sakura creyó que la química entre Naruto y Hinata era una buena esperanza.

Sakura esperaba el momento en el que el rubio tuviese una novia. Sinceramente, Sakura se sentía culpable con todo el tema de Naruto y Sasuke. Sabía que los dos habían tenido problemas en su amistad por culpa de ella. Pero estaba contenta de haber conocido a Naruto. Era un amigo sensacional y era tan fácil estar y hablar con él. Cualquiera tomaba un cariño instantáneo con él y podía ver que lo mismo le había ocurrido a Hinata.

Esperaba que ellos progresaran en algo más. Ya era hora que Naruto sentara cabeza de una vez.

Miró a su lado y vio como Sasuke tomaba un trago de su copa de vino. Sonrió contenta al tenerlo a su lado. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no disfrutaban una cena así. Recordaba durante su tiempo de noviazgo como pasaban noches y noches en restaurantes o en la carretera, con sus amigos o en la oficina de Sakura. Desde que habían ascendido a Sasuke y Sakura había sido reconocida como la nueva aprendiz de Tsunade el tiempo había escaseado enormemente, razón por la cual sus salidas disminuyeron, considerablemente.

_Pero aún así. _

Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke que estaba sobre su pierna. Sasuke la miró y Sakura le sonrió como respuesta. Sasuke presionó su mano afectivamente y le dedicó una sonrisa pequeña. Su cuerpo se alivió y una sonrisa más grande se formó en sus labios, contenta de tener a Sasuke a su lado.

–¿Uchiha–san?

Los presentes se dieron media vuelta. Varios ojos de abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vieron a un mujer demasiado conocida para algunos, delante de ellos.

Pero fue Sakura la que habló. – ¿Karin–san?

La susodicha sonrió. – Que coincidencia encontrarlos acá.

–Si. – sonrió Sakura. Miró a su alrededor y vio la mirada escrutadora de Ino, los ojos serios de Naruto, la indiferencia de Shikamaru y la mirada fría de Sasuke. Se preguntó si no se estaba imaginando la tensión en el aire. – Karin–san. Ellos son Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto y Hinata. – presentó Sakura señalando a cada uno de ellos. – Chicos, ella es Karin. Una clienta de Sasuke–kun.

–Buenas noches otra vez Uzamaki–san. – saludó Karin.

–¿Ya se conocen? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

–Claro. Trabaja con Uchiha–san, ¿no? – preguntó Karin con una sonrisa tranquila. – Además, lo vi hace un par de horas, ¿no es así Uzamaki–san? Estuviste bastante sorprendido de verme.

Sakura creyó escuchar la respiración ahogada de Ino, sintió la presión de la mano de Sasuke sobre la suya más fuerte y cuando lo miró notó sus hombros tensos. Sakura volvió la mirada a Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto seguían igual de serios que antes.

Volvió la vista a Sasuke. Él también parecía serio. Sus ojos negros parecían querer fulminar con la mirada a Karin. Y por un instante, Sakura sintió miedo. Nunca había visto esos ojos de Sasuke antes.

Sakura intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, en especial el recuerdo de lo que había ocurrido esa tarde. Algo le estaba diciendo pero no podía pensar en ello. Miró a Karin e intentó forzar sus labios en una sonrisa. – Karin–san, ya hemos terminado de comer, pero ¿le apetecería acompañarnos con un café?

–Oh, me encantaría. – sonrió la pelirroja mientras acercaba una silla de la mesa de al lado.

La tensión no parecía irse de la mesa y Sakura pensó si realmente había hecho bien en invitarla a sentarse. Miró a su alrededor, Sasuke seguía tenso, los ojos de Naruto parecían distantes, Shikamaru seguía recostado sobre su silla pero había algo en su postura que le parecía rara a Sakura, Ino era la única que mostraba su desagrado. Pobre Hinata, pensó cuando la vio confundida, es la única que no parece entender nada. Sakura frunció sus labios, ella no estaba muy lejos de lo que ocurría allí tampoco.

–Mmh. . . Karin–san? ¿Eres de por aquí? – preguntó Ino, sus dedos jugando con el borde de la copa de agua frente a ella.

–No exactamente. No pertenezco a un lugar, salvo que me pidan quedarme – sus labios sonrieron como si hubiese dicho una chiste interno. – Me gusta viajar.

Ino sonrió y algo en esa sonrisa hizo que Sakura gruñera interiormente. – Muchas personas piensan igual que tu, es la nueva moda dicen. Pero siempre pensé que ocultaban algo.

–¿Sentido aventurero? – ofreció Karin con una sonrisa todavía en el rostro, pero sus ojos estaban muy lejos de estar alegres.

–Oh, yo pensaba falta de compromiso. – agregó Ino y Naruto rió por lo bajo.

–¡Ino! – exclamó sorprendida Sakura mirando a su amiga con reproche. Volvió la mirada a Karin. – Lo siento mucho Karin–san, no se qué le pasa a mi amiga. Me disculpó por su comportamiento.

–No hace falta pedir disculpas, Sakura–san. Su amiga tiene razón, pero no todas tenemos la... ah... _suerte_ de quedarnos embarazadas para obtener al hombre que queremos.

Shikamaru enderezó un poco su postura y miró a Karin con ojos serios. Ino arrugó su expresión y cualquier tipo de calma abandonó su rostro. – ¡Tú–!

– Es momento de irte Karin. – habló Sasuke por primera vez, sus ojos en los de Karin. Y Sakura se preguntó porque el tono de voz de Sasuke no implicaba que Karin _tenía_ que irse, sino más bien que la estaba obligando a irse.

Karin sonrió como una persona que guarda un secreto y muere por desvelarlo. – Tienes razón. Mañana es un nuevo día y muchas cosas deben hacerse ¿no es así?. – se reincorporó con gracia y con la sonrisa intacta en el rostro, saludó. – Disfruten del resto de la noche y. . . Oh, Ino–san. Felicitaciones por su embarazo. – la sonrisa de Karin parecía plástica y por un momento Sakura creyó ver como sus ojos se oscurecieron. – Sé lo difícil que es en estos tiempos traer niños al mundo.

Esta vez Sakura no se lo imagino. Los hombros de Shikamaru se pusieron rígidos y por primera vez vio su mirada afilarse. No había rastros de pereza en él.

Y así como apareció, Karin se fue. Y Sakura se preguntó que demonios había sido todo ello.

Los labios de Ino formaron una línea en su rostro mientras veía como la silueta de la pelirroja desaparecía. Volvió la mirada a Sakura. –Vamos Sakura. Ven tú también Hinata. Necesito ir al tocador. Shika, quiero una porción grande de chocolate cuando vuelva.

Las mujeres se levantaron. Sakura le dedicó una última mirada a Sasuke antes de irse al baño. Cuando llegaron al baño, Ino dejó un gruñido de frustración.

–Esa mujer... – exclamó molesta cerrando la puerta con llave y mirando a su alredor en busca de otras presencias en el baño. – Esa mujer es horrible.

Sakura miró el espejo frente a ella. – Hoy llamé a Naruto. – habló en voz baja. – Sonaba tan fuera de si. Lo escuché gritar cuando entró al baño de Sasuke–kun. Tú lo escuchaste Hinata. – Sakura miró a Hinata quien asintió con la cabeza.

–L–Lo escuché desde d–donde estaba. Gritó muy fuerte.

– Y ahora que lo pienso sonaba... sorprendido de algo, como si hubiese vist–

–Escúchame Sakura. – interrumpió Ino. No le gustaba el camino que estaba tomando su amiga. – No creas nada de lo que dice esa mujer. Está mintiendo. Conozco una mentirosa cuando la veo y ella tiene todas las características de una. No dejes que te envuelva con mentiras. ¿Entendiste?

–Pero–

–¿Entendiste Sakura? Sasuke no es de ese tipo de hombres. – Ino se mordió el labio para no decir cosas que no debía. – No luchó con Naruto en vano ¡Ten un poco más de fe en él!

Sakura miró los ojos azules de Ino y la determinación y confianza en ellos la hizo volver a la realidad. Asintió temiendo que el nudo de su garganta se desatará al hablar.

Ino suspiró y sonrió. – Bien. Ahora volvamos. Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo aquí.

Ino salió primero. Hinata se detuvo unos instantes y miró a Sakura. – Sakura–san, todo estará bien, – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y darse media vuelta siguiendo a Ino.

Sakura intentó sonreir con naturalidad pero aún tenía el semblante preocupado. El cansancio del día finalmente la había alcanzado, y no había lugar más prometedor, en ese momento, que su cama. No estaba segura de poder soportar otra cosa más esa noche. Sonrió con amargura cuando recordó las palabras dichas antes. "_Mañana es un nuevo día y muchas cosas deben hacerse ¿no es así?_"

Si, mañana sería un nuevo día y cosas deben hacerse.

–

–

Bocas mudas, manos frías y un interior desmoronándose.

* * *

**Act- 14-06-09**– Lamento enormemente la tardanza .__. (kao esquiva tomatazos) pero espero que este capitulo les haya calmado algunas dudas (Kao esquiva una sandia). Era muy temprano para que Sakura supiese la verdad, pero el acto dos no va a durar mucho. Sakura va a empezar a moverse por su cuenta y damn right! es hora que consiga sus respuestas.(y si ustedes tienen dudas, pueden preguntarme que voy a intentar responderles *w*)

ahora... creo que me fallan los ojos, pero.. ¿300 reviews? ¿¡TRESCIENTOS REVIEWS!? o______________o !! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, **GRACIAS**.  
Saben que esto _JAMÁS_ hubiese sido posible sin su apoyo. Sin sus 300 (_OH MY GOD_) reviews !! los amo y amo cada uno de sus reviews, porque son _TAN_ fantasticos y alentadores y si pudiera dejaría TODO y me la pasaría escribeindo para que ustedes sean felices y no me tiren tantos tomatazos (puedo hacer tanta salsa de tomate que Sasuke se quedaría conmigo de por vida D:).

GRACIAS Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por leerme, por dejar review y por seguir esperando (im)pacientemente conmigo los siguientes capítulos. los amo. *___* y se merecen.. pero ¡TRESCIENTOS SASUKES CADA UNA!

gracias :3  
{ **k**ao.- }

**ETA:** no se si muchos de ustedes tendrán livejournal, pero les quiero comentar que estoy subiendo spoilers de BL. Si alguien tiene cuenta no duden en agregarme en su lj-list, por una cuestión de seguridad a mis fics y privacidad lo tengo como **friends only**, así que la mayoría está protegido. _again_, muchas gracias por todo :3


	9. Acto II: Parte ix

_i was happy in my harbour. when you cut me loose. floating on an ocean. and confused  
winds are whipping waves up. like sky scrapers. and the harder they hit me. the less I seem to bruise _

.

**B**

** E **

**A **

**U **

**T **

**I **

**F **

**U **

**L **

**L **

**I **

**E**

.

_oh when I find the controls. i'll go where I like i'll know where I want to be.  
but maybe for now i'll stay right here. on a silent sea  
on a silent sea_

**ix****

* * *

**

La puerta se abrió con violencia y podría haber sorprendido a todos los presentes si los hubiera, pero solo había una persona en el medio de la sala. La pelirroja tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, que se reflejaba sin sorpresa sobre los vidrios del ventanal. Sus ojos brillaron detrás de sus lentes al ver al joven Uchiha caminando furioso hacia ella.

Karin se dio media vuelta y quedó frente a Sasuke cuando el morocho se detuvo. Con rudeza tomó su brazo en un agarre fuerte, Karin siguió sonriendo como si el dolor no le imposibilitara sentir el placer del tacto.

–No te acerques a Sakura. – siseó Sasuke en voz baja, mirándola a los ojos.

–Oh, – los ojos de Karin se abrieron en una inocente sorpresa. – entonces ¿no podemos ser amigas? – preguntó con dulzura en su voz.

Sasuke gruñó y empujó a Karin hasta quedar su espalda sobre el ventanal. Apoyó ambas manos sobre los brazos de la pelirroja. – No juegues conmigo Karin.

Karin sonrió e intentó levantar sus manos hasta el pecho de Sasuke, pero la fuerza del morocho se lo impidió. Sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro empujó su cuerpo hacia delante, juntando sus pechos. –Pero sabes como me gusta jugar con fuego. – sonrió mojándose los labios.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y Karin aprovechó el silencio para continuar. –No puedes hacerme nada, _Sasu_–_kun_, soy una pieza muy importante para tu búsqueda ¿no es así? Puedo darte fechas, ubicaciones y muchas cosas más – agregó en un tono bajo de voz.

Sasuke se alejó de la pelirroja con una mirada indiferente. –Te lo diré una vez más, aléjate de Sakura Karin o me aseguraré que tu muerte sea verdadera esta vez.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y abrió el picaporte.

–Uchiha. – llamó Karin con voz seria y finalmente, con la verdadera furia en ella. Sasuke se detuvo. –Serías estúpido si creyeses que tu _Sakura_ te querrá una vez que sepa la verdad. Un hombre como tú solo puede estar con una mujer que te entienda tanto como yo.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y con ojos ardientes de furia la miró a los ojos. –Ella no es como tú. Es _mi_ mujer. – Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta sin mirar atrás. La puerta se cerró de un portazo.

Dentro de la sala, Karin formó puños de sus manos y bajó la vista al suelo.

**x**

Sasuke entró a su oficina dando un portazo. Llegó hasta su escritorio y se aflojó la corbata. Se sentó detrás de su escritorio y esperó a que su respiración se tranquilizara, una vez hecho, tomó los papeles que le había dejado la secretaría para firmar. Nuevos cambios estaban ocurriendo y estaba seguro que más adelante tendría problemas si no tomaba las precauciones necesarias. Tomó un largo respiro y se concentró en las infinitas líneas pero todo lo que podía ver era palabras que no le formaban sentido en su cabeza. Exasperado, gruñó y se levantó hasta avanzar a su bar. Tomó la botella de whisky y se sirvió un trago.

–Es muy temprano para tomar. – dijo una voz a su espalda, pero Sasuke ya había notado su presencia.

–Llegas tarde. – dijo dándose media vuelta, mientras tomaba el contenido del vaso en un solo trago.

El hombre levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada sobre el comportamiento del morocho. – Tengo malas noticias.

–Siempre las tenemos. – musitó Sasuke por lo bajo mientras volvía a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano y el hombre canoso avanzó hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia. –Hemos perdido contacto con Tsunade. – informó el hombre depositando una carpeta verde sobre el escritorio. Sasuke lo abrió y vio el contenido. –La última vez que logramos comunicarnos con ella estaba _Kirigakure no Sato_. La niebla hizo imposible seguir su rastro, por la aproximación puede que Orochimaru la tenga pero creemos que Tsunade es más lista que Jiraiya. No permitirían que la encuentren.

–¿Aunque eso signifique ver a Jiraiya? – preguntó Sasuke mirando sobre la carpeta al hombre. –De todas formas, no podemos dejarla sola en caso de que la tengan. Envía un equipo de investigación, que encuentren sus rastros y se reporten.

–Puedo ir yo. – se ofreció el hombre.

–No. – cortó Sasuke. El tono de exasperación fue visible para el canoso. –Te necesito aquí.

–¿Karin no está siendo de ayuda? – preguntó adivinando hacia donde iba la cosa.

Sasuke gruñó, como si el solo nombre de Karin le causara disgusto. –Al contrario, está hablando. Pero hay algo que está ocultado, lo se, pero... – Sasuke se detuvo y fijó su mirada hacia el frente.

–¿Quieres que mande a Ibiki?

–No, – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – Sabrá que tramamos algo. Envía a Anko, ella sabrá que hacer.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta la salida.

–Kakashi. – llamó Sasuke. El hombre se dio media vuelta. –Mantén un ojo sobre Sakura.

**x**

**x**

Sakura guardó la última carpeta llena de trabajos prácticos en su cartera. Antes de salir a almorzar con Hinata, aprovechó la hora libre que tenía para corregir los trabajos que se le estaban acumulando de segundo año. Estiró los brazos detrás de ella y se dispuso a salir de su oficina. Estaba llegando frente a su auto cuando notó quien estaba a unos pasos de distancia.

–¿Sai–kun? – preguntó cuando vio al morocho delante de ella. El muchacho se dio media vuelta y sonrió cuando vio a la profesora.

–Sensei.

–¿Dónde habías estado? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo en las clases. – preguntó Sakura hasta acercarse a él.

–Oh, estuve ocupado. – respondió Sai sonriendo. – No creo continuar haciendo todas las materias. Pero la suya la seguiré haciendo. Me gusta como enseña. – agregó.

Sakura se sonrojó. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

–Estaba esperando a que me vengan a buscar, pero parece que se han olvidado de mí. Será mejor que me vaya, ya estoy llegando tarde.

–Oh, ¿hacia donde vas? Puedo alcanzarte. – se ofreció mientras le señalaba su auto frente a ella.

–Hacia la estación, pero no quiero desviarla... – musitó en voz baja Sai.

–Claro que no. Voy para ese lado. – Sonrió Sakura. – Sube.

Sakura rodeó su auto y subió. Abrió el seguro de la puerta de copiloto y Sai entró. – Dime, ¿En qué has estado tan ocupado que no has podido asistir a clases?

–Oh ya sabe. Trabajo. – musitó sin darle mucha importancia. – ¿Cómo ha estado usted sensei? Me enteré que Tsunade–sama todavía no ha regresado.

–Mmmh, tienes razón. No se qué la está demorando tanto. Pero supongo que está ocupada. – respondió frunciendo el ceño.

–Ya veo... – Sai miró hasta la ventanilla. –Son tiempos difíciles.

–¿uh? –Preguntó Sakura tontamente. –Oh si, probablemente tengas razón.

El resto del viaje continuó con una conversación liviana. Entre profesores y materias, y cuando ambos se dieron cuenta, ya habían llegado a la estación.

–Aquí estamos.

–Muchas gracias sensei. – agradeció Sai tomando los libros y apuntes que tenía sobre la falda.

–No hay problema. – aseguró Sakura. Sai abrió la puerta para salir pero los libros estaban en su camino y terminaron cayendo debajo del asiento de Sai. – Oh, – musitó Sakura sorprendida y se agachó para ayudar a Sai a sacar sus fotocopias del auto.

–Los tengo. – dijo Sai cuando sacó la cabeza del auto. Una sonrisa se asomó a su rostro. –Muchas gracias otra vez sensei. Nos vemos en clase.

–Adios Sai–kun. – se despidió Sakura y Sai cerró la puerta.

El auto se alejó y Sai continuó sonriendo. Cuando el auto dobló en la esquina, Sai sacó un aparato de su bolso. Lo prendió y esperó a que la pantalla se pusiera en negro, presionó un par de botos y en el medio de la pantalla apareció un punto rojo. Un punto rojo que seguía al mismo auto que había en la esquina.

Sai sonrió y sacó otro chip que tenía en el bolsillo y que había encontrado debajo de su asiento en el auto de su sensei. Un chip de rastreo–GPS. Sonriendo, Sai marcó un número de teléfono en su celular.

–Está hecho. – dijo cuando una voz le respondió del otro lado.

–_Perfecto, ahora solo tenemos que esperar. Mantén el perfil bajo. Espero un reporte la semana que viene._

–Si señor. – respondió Sai cortando la llamada.

Miró su equipo GPS. El auto se había detenido en la esquina del restaurante The Four Avenue Café.

**x**

**x**

Para Sakura se podía decir que pasaron muchos días desde la cena con sus amigos. Días largos y silenciosos. Había intentando encontrarse con Ino los días siguientes pero la rubia parecía muy ocupada. "_Lo siento frentuda, pero no puedo. Me siento tan cansada que lo único que hago es dormir y me gustaría quedarme en casa un tiempo. Cuanto esté mejor te llamo y salimos ¿si?_". A Sakura no le había quedado otra más que aceptar, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que había sido Ino, la que hacía unas semanas atrás, había intentado trabajar porque odiaba quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Tratando de no pensar mucho más sobre el tema, Sakura intentó llamar a Naruto y preguntarle si se quería reunir con Hinata y ella a almorzar. Esta vez el tono apenado de Naruto parecía más real que el de Ino. Verdaderamente quería verlas (aunque Sakura pensó que Naruto quería ver a Hinata nuevamente), pero "_Lo siento Sakura_–_chan pero tengo trabajo atrasado y el teme me matará si no lo termino esta semana. Lo siento de verdad. Prometo que saldremos pronto. ¡Dile a Hinata_–_chan también!_". Para empeorar la situación cuando había intentando comunicarse con Sasuke, le atendía la secretaría y "_Uchiha-san está en una reunión muy importante. ¿Quiere que le diga que ha llamado Sakura-san?_" Pero Sakura no quería ser la típica mujer que molestaba a su marido por caprichos, diciendole que no, Sakura había cortado la llamada. Resoplando enojada, Sakura decidió dejar de llamar a sus amigos, almorzar con Hinata y no lamentarse demasiado.

–Sakura–san ¿Se encuentra bien? No ha comido nada. – preguntó Hinata cuando notó que la comida de Sakura seguía intacta en el plato.

–Lo siento Hinata. – se disculpó Sakura, dejando los cubiertos a ambos lados del plato. –No tengo tanta hambre.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y la miró cuidadosamente. –¿No se está sintiendo bien, Sakura–san?

Sakura miró a Hinata y dejó que un suspiro escapara de sus labios. Al no poder hablar con Ino ni con Naruto, Sakura se sentía que necesitaba explicarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo. – Es solo que... – comenzó diciendo sin saber muy bien que decir. Estaba segura que Hinata la entendería pero tampoco quería parecer una paranoica. – Hinata, ¿no sientes a veces que estás en un mundo diferente al resto?

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida pero para su alivio pareció tomar su pregunta seriamente, Sakura aprovechó el silencio e intentó explicarse. – Es solo que, a veces siento como si fuese la única en perderse una detalle importante, ya lo has visto. – Sakura miró a Hinata significativamente y Hinata asintió con la cabeza recordando. – Es como si estuviese en otro plano y... no quiero decir que son excusas pero no parecen muy verdaderas y... – Sakura luchó por decir las siguientes palabras pero no encontraba forma de expresarlas. – No lo se, siento como si me estuvieran ocultando algo, como si fuese ignorante a algo que todos saben y – Sakura miró buscando ayuda con sus ojos a Hinata. – Debo estar equivocada, ¿no, Hinata–chan?

Hinata se removió inquieta en su asiento y dejó el tenedor caer sobre su plato. Finalmente levantó la mirada y miró a Sakura. – Algo parecido me pasó antes de venir al centro de Konoha. – respondió Hinata. – Antes vivía en las afueras, justo en el borde de Konoha, a las orillas del mar. No fui a la universidad porqué mis padres eran muy conservadores y todos, especialmente mi primo, estaban muy concentrados en la seguridad. Siempre. – musitó Hinata perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. – Pensé que éramos una familia que protegía demasiado herencia– Hinata se sonrojó al decir lo último, miró a Sakura pero la pelirrosa sonrió. – En donde vivía, me hice muy amiga de mis dos vecinos. Tenían mi edad y eran diferentes a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Los dos eran ingeniosos, divertidos y... – Hinata sonrió. – Les tomé mucho cariño. A mi primo no le gustaba, pero a medida que fuimos creciendo pasó algo. Mi primo empezó a juntarse más tiempo con mis amigos y cuando los encontraba a los tres juntos escuchaba como susurraban para que yo no escuchara. Entonces... – la voz de Hinata se quebró y Sakura la miró preocupada. – entonces, me cansé y les pregunté que era lo que pasaba, porqué me estaban ocultando cosas, porqué me dejaban fuera y porque mi primo... – Hinata tomó un largo respiro. – Ninguno me contestó, dijeron que eran cosas mías, que ellos hablaban de cosas de hombres y... pero yo ya estaba cansada, así que me fui de mi casa.

–¿Porqué? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida. No podía creer que Hinata, la dulce Hinata, se hubiese escapado de su casa.

–Confiaba tanto en ellos. Hubiese dado mi vida por ellos, pero no podían decir lo mismo.

–Pero tu familia... tu...–

–Esperaban que me quedaba en casa por el resto de mi vida. No podía aceptar eso.

–Lo–Lo siento Hinata, no debería haberte preguntado.

–Está bien Sakura–san. Fue hace mucho tiempo atrás. – Aseguró Hinata con una sonrisa débil.

Sakura guardó silencio, viendo la vulnerabilidad de Hinata, temía seguir hablando del tema pero... – ¿Los extrañas?

–Si. – respondió sinceramente. – Fueron mis dos primeros amigos, mi familia y... bueno, uno de ellos fue mi primer novio. Pero para mi no es posible estar en una relación donde no confíen en mi. No puedo hacerlo.

Esta vez las dos guardaron silencio, Hinata miró por al ventana y Sakura notó cuan fuerte era Hinata al enfrentarse a las personas que quería, porque se necesitaba mucho coraje y determinación para tomar una decisión tan importante como aquella.

–¿Era eso lo que necesitaba escuchar, Sakura–san? – preguntó Hinata cuando volvió la vista a la pelirrosa y notaba la resolución en sus ojos.

–Si, algo así. Gracias Hinata.

**x**

**x**

Sakura estacionó el auto en la plaza vacía que se encontraba a unas cuadras de distancia del hospital. Luego de la conversación con Hinata, había sido muy difícil intercambiar palabras. Así lo había sentido ella y estaba segura que así también lo sentía Hinata. Decidió cortar el almuerzo antes y dar la excusa que tenía que llenar unos informes en el hospital antes de comenzar su turno, pero la verdad era que necesitaba estar sola para ordenar sus pensamientos. Sabía que el hospital no era el lugar apropiado para hacerlo. Shizune se daría cuenta y no estaba segura de poner hablarle a otra persona lo que le había dicho a Hinata. Al menos no con alguien que supiera tan bien como Shizune sus emociones.

Sakura suspiró y se ajustó el abrigó de su campera. Estaban en pleno invierno y esa plaza no estaba concurrida a menos que sea un día soleado. Además, a esas horas los niños estarían en el colegio y los que no, ya no pasaban por aquí, ya que había un nuevo local de videos juegos a pocas cuadras de distancia.

Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y bordeó el camino de piedras que desembocaba en los juegos de niños. Recordaba la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar. Hacía más de un año en una de las pocas citas que había tenido con Sasuke antes de casarse. La había pasado a buscar del hospital y en vez de llevarla hasta la casa, como lo hacía todas las noches, la había llevado en una caminata bajo la luz de la noche. Ella pensó que había sido muy romántico de su parte. Los dos habían caminado agarrados de la mano y Sakura no había parado de hablar en ningún momento, contándole lo que había ocurrido en el día, las discusiones que había tenido con sus pacientes, el poco tiempo que tenía para dedicarse a estudiar y terminar su carrera de una vez, lo bueno que era Iruka–sensei con ella y como extrañaba a sus padres. Recordaba como le había dicho a Sasuke, que esa misma noche era el aniversario de muerte de sus padres. Sasuke la había escuchado en silencio cuando ella le había descrito como habían sido sus padres y le había apretado un poco la mano cuando su voz había comenzado a quebrarse. Recordaba todavía, con vivida pasión, como sus labios habían callado el sollozo que se la había escapado, como su boca había espantado sus fantasmas esa noche, como le había hecho olvidar miles de preguntas que rodaban por su cabeza, como sus labios, sus manos y su cuerpo la habían distraído de las respuestas silenciosas que no había dado ante sus preguntas.

Sakura suspiró y pateó una piedra. Siempre supo que Sasuke no era del tipo de abrirse, pero esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera hacerlo. Había logrado provocarle sonrisas que no fuesen egocéntricas en su rostro. Había logrado calmar la mirada oscura, que a veces se acercaban a sus ojos. Había logrado muchas cosas, pero ahora todas parecían inútiles y lejanas.

Y si tenía que pensar en sus amigos. Si tenía que pensar en las palabras que Ino había dicho en el baño del restaurante la noche que habían ido a comer. La pose atenta de Shikamaru cuando nadie más lo había visto así. _No, nadie más no. Solo tú. _Sakura cerró los ojos y se golpeó mentalmente. No quería pensar así. Y tampoco quería recordar que bien lo que le había pasado a Hinata, podría pasarle a ella. Pero no estaba segura de poder dar media vuelta a su vida. Pero no estaba segura de donde estaba parada con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su vida.

Capaz era ella. Seguramente las razones de Ino eran verdaderas. Sabía que Ino estaba embarazada y ella conocía –solo por sus pacientes– cuales eran los síntomas de las mujeres embarazadas. Sabía también que Naruto era un vago y que dejaba apilado los trabajos para último momento y sabía que Sasuke era el hombre más fiel y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. Sabía todo eso y más, entonces ¿por qué sentía que había algo que todos sabían y ella no?

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que sus pensamientos volaran de su mente. No la estaban ayudando. Siguió caminando y decidió dar una vuelta más antes de volver al hospital y sumergirse al único mundo que si conocía como la palma de su mano. Su único refugio de todas las dudas. Pero fue, una presencia en uno de los asientos que la detuvo. Volvió la mirada e intentó ver quien estaba sentada. El invierno había alcanzado las hojas y era un lugar demasiado frío como para sentarse a disfrutar del paisaje con solo una camisa. Se acercó pensando que tal vez fuese alguien herido. Fue cuando estaba a unos pasos de distancia que lo vio con claridad.

–¿Haku–san? – musitó sorprendida Sakura cuando la reconoció.

La mujer dio media vuelta su rostro y su expresión fue de sorpresa y precaución pero cuando vio a la pelirrosa delante de ella sonrió. – Sakura–san, ¿no es así?

Sakura asintió. – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No tienes frío? Ten. – dijo sacándose la campera y depositándosela sobre los hombres.

–Gracias. –agradeció la mujer sonriéndole. – ¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó con amabilidad y Sakura se sentó en el espacio vacío al lado suyo.

Las dos miraron el árbol frente a ellas. Las hojas caían con cada fuerte brisa pero todo lo que Sakura podía pensar era en la mujer al lado de ella. Sakura notó, por el rabillo de sus ojos, que Haku no se parecía en nada a la mesera que había visto en la cafetería. Su piel estaba más pálida, casi traslucida. Vio las ojeras que se asomaban como bolsas detrás de sus ojos y notó la fragilidad de su cuerpo detrás de sus ropas. Sakura frunció el ceño cuando vio que llevaba puesto ropa grande y de hombre. Hizo caso omiso de lo bien que le quedaba en su pecho plano.

Pero algo en la cara de Haku, hizo que Sakura se volteara a verla con precisión.– Haku–san ¿se siente bien?

La mujer despedía melancolía y cada fibra del cuerpo de Sakura le pedía que la envolviera en sus brazos y la resguardara del invierno, como si su abrigo no fuese suficiente. – Tuve problemas.

–Oh, – musitó Sakura e inconcientemente comenzó a jugar con el anillo en su dedo.

Haku la miró y observó el movimiento de sus manos. – ¿Está teniendo problemas con su marido, Sakura–san?

Sakura frunció el ceño. ¿Los estaba teniendo? – No lo se... No estamos hablando mucho y. . . no se donde estoy parada cuando se trata de él. Yo– – miró a la mujer en busca de las palabras justas. La expresión serena de Haku hizo que suspirara con fuerza. – No lo se.

–Confianza – musitó Haku asintiendo con la cabeza. – Es un problema habitual de matrimonio.

Sakura sonrió de mala gana. – Nunca pensé que nosotros íbamos a tener ese tipo de problemas. Mis amigos me dicen que confíe en él pero... Siento como si no me estuvieran contando algo importante. – Sakura abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero se detuvo cuando vio las hojas mecerse. – Es solo que no se qué hacer.

Las dos se sumieron en otro silencio. Sakura miró la banda dorada que adornaba su anillo. Pensó en sus amigos y las miradas silenciosas que le daban.

–Mi acompañante murió.– cortó el silencio Haku. Sakura volteó a verla y notó los ojos vidriosos de la mujer.

–Oh. – musitó Sakura con voz débil. – Lo siento mucho Haku–san, no debería de haber preguntado. Yo–

–Está bien. No hay necesidad de disculparse, pasó hace poco pero aún lo siento junto a mí. – Haku tomó aire y siguió mirando el árbol frente a ella. – Lo conocí cuando era pequeño, no tenía donde ir y él fue el único que me tendió una mano y me ayudó a sobrevivir. Me enseñó a vivir y aunque sé el dolor que le causó el haberme llevado por este camino, jamás podría recriminarle. Dio su vida por mí, para que empezara de cero y viviera en libertad. – Sakura la miró confundida, pero Haku siguió hablando como si la pelirrosa no estuviera al lado, sino como si se estuviera quitando un peso de encima. – Él me salvó. A mí. – Haku miró a Sakura y su expresión se calmó. – ¿Ama a su marido, Sakura–san?

–Si.– Sakura apretó sus manos. – Si, lo amo. – De eso era de lo única que estaba segura.

–Ten eso en cuenta. – le dijo Haku con calma. Se reincorporó y miró al árbol de cerezo. – El invierno acabará y nuevas flores renacerán. Vivimos en un mundo de mentiras, Uchiha–san. En un mundo violento y salvaje, pero hay personas – Haku se volvió para mirar a Sakura. – que valen la pena involucrarlas. Que nos pueden sacar de la oscuridad.

Sakura abrió la boca. '_Nunca le dije mi apellido_' –Haku–san, ¿Cómo es qué sabe mi–?

Los pájaros volaron de los árboles, como una jauría de perros desesperados. Haku volvió la vista a la carretera y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Las manos de Haku comenzaron a temblar y con urgencia tomó la mano de Sakura.

–Debes irte. No pueden encontrarte aquí. – dijo con desesperación en los ojos.

–Haku–san...? ¿Qué...?

–Rápido, no hay tiempo. Han venido por mí y si te ven aquí... – Haku se mordió el labio. Y se apresuró a levantar a Sakura de su asiento y empujarla a su auto. – Vete. No des vuelta y no llames a la policía.

Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de Sakura. La furia, la desesperación y la irritación le comenzaron a carcomer. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? – Haku–san. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quiénes vienen? ¿Cómo sabes mi apellido? ¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando?

Haku la miró a los ojos y respiró con calma aunque los cabellos de su nuca comenzaron a pararse. Se estaban acercando, podía sentirlo. Sin dejar que la histeria llegara a la pelirrosa, habló con calma pero al mismo tiempo, se sacó la campera de sus hombros.

–No. – negó Sakura con la cabeza. – Te congelarás.

Haku sonrió. – No pueden saber que estuviste conmigo. No estarás a salvo. – Las manos de Haku temblaban cuando la abrigó con la campera, al igual que el cuerpo de Sakura pero no estaba segura que fuera por el frío. Haku levantó la capucha de su campera y le cubrió los cabellos.

–Escúchame Sakura. NO, ¡Escúchame! – levantó la voz, cuando la pelirrosa pensaba interrumpirle. – No confíes en la policía. Ellos no pueden ayudarte. La policía está siendo controlada.

–¿Yakuza–?

–No, esto es más peligroso que los Yakuza. Es más grande Sakura. Debes irte, no están muy lejos. Puedo distraerlos y darte tiempo para que escapes, – Haku ajustó su agarre en sus hombros. – pero no por mucho tiempo Sakura. Debo irme, no pueden encontrarme. Lo siento.

–Haku... – musitó Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sus ojos verdes estaban decididos y estar determinados en saber. – Necesito saber.

Haku miró atrás y vio como un auto negro paraba a unos metros de distancia. – Ve a la playa de las Olas,_ Mizu no Kuni,_ y busca a Tazuna. Pregúntale sobre el puente. Sobre el incidente del puente. Él sabrá que responderte. Pero escúchame Sakura. Nadie puede saber que estás yendo allí. ¿Entendiste? Mantén el perfil bajo. – Las palabras de Haku se grabaron en la mente de Sakura y sin más asintió. Haku miró detrás de ella dos hombres vestidos de negro bajaban del auto y se acercaban.

–¡Heey! – uno de los hombres dijo. Y Haku soltó el agarre de Sakura y la empujó.

–Recuerda, las coincidencias no existen. Ahora, ¡Vete!

Sakura dio un paso atrás y vio como los hombres se dirigían a verla pero Haku interceptó la mirada y se volvió a ellos. Sakura vio su espalda y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que aquella no fuera la última vez que la viera.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió. En ningún momento volvió la mirada atrás.

**x**

**x**

* * *

**Act**–** 17/****07**/**09**– _WOW_, no puedo creer que haya actualizado tan rápido. Creo que superé mi propio record. D: (*a kao le tiran un calendario por la cabeza*)

A ver, a ver. ¿Se esperaban este capítulo? Juro que intento sorprenderlos cada vez un poco más, que ya estoy empezando a tirar nombres y voy a dejar de poner tanto suspenso porque tengo el presentimiento que me van a ahorcar de la desesperación.

Otro detalle importante, ya escribí la última escena final de Beautiful Lie. _So, worry not_! que ya sé como va a terminar este fic y sé como voy a llevar la trama de la historia, (me hice un machete con todos los detalles importantes que no me puedo olvidar). Asi que no piensen que es un típico 'ooh–Sasuke–tiene–una–amante–fic' eh! ¡Nada que ver! Todos los detalles son importantes y todos los personas SON importantes.

Sobre Haku, se que varias veces lo describo como _él_ o_ ella_, pero está hecho aproposito. Haku es HOMBRE pero le gusta vestirse**, ** y parece, como una mujer. Por eso Sakura lo ve como mujer y lo trata como ella. Igual, si siguen quedando dudas, tengo una escena más con Haku todavía y ahí aclaro todo. (Kao está emocionada porque ahora SI tiene una idea de como va este fic).

Gracias a: **enishi-senpai**,** loveluli**,** Crystal Butterfly 92**, **Kzjsj**, **Uchiga**,** lili-cherry-uhiha**, **o0Hana-Chan0o** (tus reviews me hacen el día y siempre los releo antes de ponerme a escribir el siguiente. Espero siempre los tuyos porque sabes como hacerme feliz. Muchas gracias Hana~chaan :), **-Sakura-Star-** (ayy, y vos también querida. Leo tus reviews y me sonrojo!),** caprichoza**, **-Sxndrx-**, **AkAnE-xAn**(aaah, no es de matones pero no puedo decir de qué es. pero ya lo vas a saber!), **ichigo_fuji** (lol! bueno, acá Sasuke le dejó muy clarito que si metía las narices donde no iban, la mataría. cruzá los dedos !), **sasuke9529**, **MAYRA** (no pienso abandonar esta historia, así que no te preocupes. yo estoy igual de emocionada que vos), **kmisan**, **susanapo87**,** Naruhinasasusaku**, **sasusaku solez**, **asd**, **irakara**, **artemisav** (oh.. no, una laptop no la hubiese esquivado, pero capaz me sacaba un ojo. Gracias por esperaaar)

Muchas eteeeeernas gracias a los reviewers. :D no saben lo feliz que me hacen.

¡Eso es todo! Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo !

{ **k**ao.– }

y también, un beso y abrazo a los que me agregaron por livejournal. como ya dije antes, dejo spoilers y más cosas de BL, la que esté interesado está libre de pasar por mi profile y agregarme a sus LJ-list (:


	10. Acto II: Parte x

_Viví de mentiras, soñé con verdades. Cometí errores y lloré perdones. De mi vida, no fui dueña propia. Tuve vendas suaves sobre mis ojos, y cuando finalmente me las saqué, tuve los ojos cerrados. Pero manos gentiles me guiarón y me llevaron a aquellos lugares que nunca pensé que pisaría, tocaría o sentiría. Fue con los ojos cerrados que amé sin dolor, sin mentiras y con pasión más allá de las fronteras de la realidad, pero fue con los ojos abiertos que aprendí a confiar ciegamente en ti.Y eso, nadie puede quitartelo.  
_

_Soy humana porque tengo un corazón, y por que en cada vuelta de esquina espero volverte a ver, con esa sonrisa torcida, con ojos negros que carcomían mi alma y con la mano extendida buscando de la mia aunque sombras se proyecten a nuestro lado, yo voy a continuar viviendo porque tu así lo quisiste. _

Mi nombre es Sakura Uchiha y esta es mi historia.

* * *

though i fixed myself,  
my torn heart longs for the days, when i had no thought.  
overflowing my heart stays for all the years.  
my sweet mem-ories.

.

.

.

.

.

**A **B E A U T I F U L** L I E**

.

.

.

hi miss Alice,  
can you please tell me who you griev?  
who you miss, and their kiss of the fruits?  
oh, their kiss of fruits.  
oh, their kiss of fruits.

my ever sweet puppet.  
still you do not answer.**  
X  
**

—¿Entonces...?

Los murmullos comenzaron mientras las manos se removían inquietas y los dedos como los pies tamborileaban. No había nadie que quisiese responder esa pregunta.

Las posibilidades de distintas alternativas eran inexistentes cuando las acciones demostraban hechos imposibles de desaparecer.

Ocultar la verdad era cada vez más complicado y los límites entre cada acción eran cada vez más obtusas. Si mantenían ese rumbo, no solo caería su gran sistema de fortaleza, sino Japón mismo.

El silencio comenzó a hacer sudar las nucas de los más jóvenes corresponsales. Los ancianos a su alrededor, parecían esperar al primero que rompería el silencio, pero Danzo sabía que aquello no era más que un intento de saber qué opinaban los candidatos.

—Durante los últimos meses la economía ha tenido sus subas y bajas, - comenzó resumiendo el informante. —el 15% del total ha ido a parar a negocios exteriores y—

—No estamos aquí para hablar de trivialidades —anunció el hombre que había aguantado tiempo suficiente callado. —Estamos aquí para hablar sobre lo que está pasando en Japón actualmente.

—¿Y de qué quiere hablar ministro?

—Como ministro de seguridad, debo destacar que hemos notado la falta de preocupación en la seguridad nacional. El último atentado al Japón fue desviado de la prensa por solo—

—La seguridad de Japón es un tema que no le corresponde Takamura-san. —dijo una mujer.

—¿Qué no me corresponde? Soy el ministro de seguridad y tengo que estar al tanto de los problemas qué—

—Japón no está en problemas. —siguió la mujer. —cada una de los atentados han sido evitados y no hay riesgos de ninguna exposición a la prensa.

—Pero—

—Takamura-san, —le cortó la mujer mirándolo severamente. —usted sabe cual es su papel en esto. La seguridad nacional está en manos de Sarutobi-san.

El hombre llamado Takamura miró rojo de furia a uno de los ancianos sentados en la mesa. Su silencio confirmó las palabras de la mujer a su lado. Takamura asintió con la cabeza y abrió la carpeta que traía con él.

—En tal caso, Sarutobi-san no tendrá problemas de informarnos sobre las posibles amenazas que hemos recibido hace poco. Estoy seguro que no ha llegado la información a sus oídos, hemos—

—¿Se refiere a la amenaza de atentado a uno de los pilares más importantes de nuestra nación? —preguntó la mujer mirándolo seriamente. —¿O sobre los extranjeros terroristas infiltrados en Tokyo? —Takamura la miró con los ojos abiertos. Aquella información la había recibido minutos antes de entrar a la sala. —Como le he dicho Takamura-san, Sarutobi-san está bien informado sobre la seguridad del país. —la mujer se volvió al resto de la sala. —No vamos a perder el tiempo como bien dice el ministro en trivialidades. Esta reunión es una formalidad. Además, están presentes algunos de los candidatos en las próximas elecciones y no discutiremos abiertamente información que solo tendrán en sus manos cuando lleguen a su debido cargo. No importa si su posición actual lo avala.

El silencio volvió y esta vez, el ministro de seguridad no se atrevió a cortarlo. Un hombre con anteojos abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo cuando una mano cayó sobre su brazo haciéndolo callar.

—Sarutobi. —habló el hombre aún con la mano sobre el hombre al lado de él. —Espero que esto no signifique una sustitución a mi labor como participante de la Junta Directiva. —dijo el hombre con calma.

—Esto significa discreción de nuestra parte. —replicó el anciano Sarutobi con calma. —Eres candidato a mi posición, no estaría bien que esta información saliera mañana en los periódicos. Lo entiendes.

—Por supuesto, pero no veo como aquello puede implicar la restricción de mi autoridad. —replicó el hombre con voz más seria.

—Es una precaución. Una vez que las elecciones terminen, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—No veo como puede influir—

—He tomado una decisión Danzo, y espero que se cumpla. – esta vez la voz seria de Sarutobi calló las quejas de Danzo.

Derrotado, Danzo intentó desde otra perspectiva. —Solo quiero lo mejor para nuestra nación Sarutobi. Lo sabes, llevamos mucho tiempo luchando por ello.

Gran parte de la dureza de los ojos de Sarutobi desaparecieron. —Grandes palabras de un candidato, mi fiel amigo.

Danzo asintió con la cabeza y no dijo más por el resto de la junta.

.

.

.

—Esto es lindo. —replicó Sakura sonriendo. Tomó la mano de Sasuke. El morocho le dio un apretón.

—Hn. Pensé que te iba a gustar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no salíamos a una cita. —Los ojos de Sakura brillaron cuando notaron su alrededor y su sonrisa se agrandó cuando no pudo controlar su emoción.

—Lo se. —Sasuke pausó unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. —He estado muy ocupado con el trabajo. Yo—Siento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo.

La mirada de Sakura era de asombro. Jamás se le había ocurrido echarle la culpa por no estar más tiempo con ella. Levantó sus manos unidas y le besó los nudillos. —Está bien. Los dos hemos estado ocupados. No pensemos en ello y disfrutemos de este merecido descanso. —Sakura volvió la mirada al parque. —Mm, creo que iré a por una manzana acaramelada, ¿Quieres una Sasu-kun?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se percató lo cálida que era la mano de Sakura cuando ella se deshizo de su unión. El contraste del frío del invierno con el tacto de su cuerpo, lo hacía sentirse muy vacío. Sasuke pensó que era escalofriante darse cuenta hasta que punto tenía a Sakura incorporada en si mismo como fuente de cordura.

Pasado los años sabía que no tenía que sorprenderse. Después de todo, aquella vez no era su primera cita, aunque la había traído a este mismo parque en su primera salida juntos. Los recuerdos florecieron como memorias del primer amor de verano. Ese romance corto pero profundo que tenía todo los puntos a su favor y ninguno en contra. Aquello había sucedido con Sakura cuando la vio por primera vez y cuando salieron por primera vez. Y aunque los años habían pasado y las mentiras habían aumentado, podía asegurar que ese sentimiento se había intensificado aún más desde que estaba a su lado.

Eran varias las personas que creyeron que su Sakura había sido una vía de escape para él. Después de haber escuchado la descripción de la mujer de la boca de Naruto, sus compañeros no habían ni siquiera pensado en juntar a la alegre y divertida Sakura con el frío y estoico Sasuke. El resto estaba más decidido en unir a Sakura con el energético y honesto Naruto que con cualquier otro. Había sido la propia histeria personificada cuando todos supieron que el _frío y estoico Sasuke_ tenía sus ojos puestos en la dulce y alegre Sakura. Pero las expectativas de una relación a largo plazo habían sido nulas para el resto. Nadie creía que aquella pareja tuviera futuro. Todos decían que Sakura estaba con el Uchiha por su rostro bonito y presencia segura, que era cuestión de tiempo para que el Uchiha se cansara y dijera algo hiriente y típico de él que hiciera caer la venda que cegaba a la pelirrosa. Pero así pasaron los días, las semanas y meses, y la resolución de ver a la joven médica, pasar de los brazos de Sasuke a los tan esperados de Naruto fue un sueño imposible cuando llegaron los rumores del compromiso del gran Uchiha con la gran doctora.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Eran varios los que esperaban una nueva discusión entre los mejores amigos, pero Naruto había sonreído y todos parecían descolocados con la alegría del rubio. La primera discusión y pelea había sido emocionante y todos estaban seguros que en la próxima algo revolucionario iba a suceder. Nada ocurrió y todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Solo cuando llegó la hora del casamiento y todos fueron presentes al ver la mirada del Uchiha cuando la dulce y alegre Sakura dijo 'Si, acepto' fue que aceptaron que el morocho solo pertenecía a una mujer. Y era la dulce y alegre Sakura.

Si pudieran ver como él la miraba en ese instante callaría a todos aquellos que ahora dudaban de su compromiso.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Sakura había tenido su último encuentro en un parque. Y aunque el día estaba comenzando a ser perfecto (muy pocas veces Sasuke se toma el día libre para salir con ella), no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Haku. Había pasado noche tras noche pensando en qué hacer. Las palabras de Haku le hacían eco en la mente día tras día. Reflexionaba sobre lo dicho y había algo que le molestaba cuando lo pensaba seriamente. Sakura había tenido tantas preguntas. Tantas, pero Haku solo respondió una. O al menos lo intentó. ¿Y quienes eran esos sujetos? Sino eran Yakuza ¿Quiénes podían ser?

Sakura suspiró entre abrumada e irritada. Odiaba tener más preguntas que respuestas, pero también odiaba la posición que parecía tener en todo aquello.

Se encontraba a pocos pasos del lugar de encuentro. Fijó su mirada en aquel punto, esperando encontrar a aquellos dos hombres o a Haku caminando. Ninguno apareció, sin embargó vio a niños jugando, madres gritando y padres acostados sobre le hierba.

Habia intentado ahogar su mente con conversaciones con Hinata durante su recreos en la facultad, pero recordaba las palabras de Haku '_No confíes en nadie_' y eso lograba que se mordiera la lengua y disparara a hablar sobre otro tema. Estaba segura que Hinata sabía que algo le molestaba y que no le podía decir, porque una tarde le tomó de la mano y le dijo.

—_¿Hay algo de lo que quiera hablarme, Sakura-san?_

—_¿Porqué preguntas eso? —respondió Sakura con los ojos abiertos. '_No confíes en nadie_' resonó en su cabeza. _

—_Has estado mordiéndote el labio desde que llegamos y no te has dado cuenta que te sirvieron mi plato en vez del tuyo y estás comiendo de él._

_Sakura miró su plato. —Oh. —Tenía razón. —Lo siento Hinata-chan, pediré que lo cambien si es—_

—_No, no es necesario. —replicó sonriendo. Su mirada cambió a una más desconcertante y nerviosa. —Sé que no nos conocemos hace mucho... ni que soy su mejor amiga, ni amiga o_

_Sakura la detuvo. —Te considero amiga mía, Hinata._

_La susodicha sonrió aliviada. El nerviosismo residió de sus ojos.—Si necesitas hablar con alguien, a cualquier hora, puedes llamarme. Puedes confiar en mi. No—No quiero cometer los mismos errores ¿por favor?_

_Sakura sonrió y se golpeó mentalmente por desconfiar en Hinata. Era demasiado dulce y buena como para causarle mal a alguien. —Lo haré. Lo prometo._

Hinata era demasiado dulce y perceptiva, había pensado cuando le devolvía respuesta con una sonrisa. No debería de haber dudado en ella. Ino también era su mejor amiga pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía no. Y no era.

Sakura suspiró. No podía con tanto estrés.

Miró a su costado en busca de Sasuke. Su marido parecía perdido en sus pensamientos... otra vez. Si ella estaba estresada, no se quería imaginar él. Su cuerpo estaba duro y sus hombros tensos, lo sentía cuando se acostaban todas las noches. Le había explicado que con sus socios estaban con un problema con un caso. Aparentemente era muy importante, porque Sasuke volvía tarde y se iba más temprano. Esta era una de las pocas veces que lo veía por tanto tiempo en el último mes. Estaba contenta, pero le preocupaba mucho las ojeras que parecían acumular sus ojos, y su aspecto más pálido. Sakura se hizo una nota mental de cocinar algo rico esa noche, verlo comer y descansar bien.

—Son 50Y. —le dijo el vendedor dándole su manzana acaramelada. Sakura salió de su estupor y sonrió en forma de disculpa. Le ofreció el dinero y dejó su lugar a los otros niños que hacían cola.

Sasuke la volvió a mirar, y las dudas que carcomían con respecto a Haku se disiparon por ese instante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía esa mirada sobre el rostro de Sasuke. Le sonrió de la misma forma. Habrán pasado años en su matrimonio y aunque muchas se habían mantenido igual y pocas habían cambiado, ella estaba contenta que fuese la adoración en sus ojos la que había incrementado.

.

.

Su celular sonó al mismo momento que Sakura avanzaba hacia él.

—_Heey, bastardo. ¿Ya le saltaste encima a Sakura-chan? —la voz de Naruto rió en su oído._

—Estúpido.

—_Por el tono de tu voz, veo que no. Sino no estarías tan frustrado. ¿Dónde están?_

—¿Es Naruto? —preguntó Sakura cuando notó el ceño fruncido de su marido. Sasuke asintió. —Mándale saludos. Y dile que pase por casa, hace mucho que no lo veo.

—_¿Sakura-chan pregunta por mi? ¿Quiere verme? Oi oi, ¿dónde están? Quiero verla. Podríamos cenar ramen. Escuché que salió un nuevo sabor y todavía no lo probé, heey, ¿Pued_—_?_

—No vendrás. —el tono de voz fue cortante y Sakura sonrió cuando se imaginó por donde iba a la conversación.

—_Aww, teme, no tienes que ponerte celoso. No es mi culpa que en su cita, ella piense en mi. Ahora dime dond_—

—Idiota ¿Porqué no vas a hacer algo útil y dejas de respirar? Es un desperdicio que tomes tanto oxigeno y seas una carga para el ambiente.

—_Ouch, teme, eso dolió pero te perdono. Estoy seguro que Sakura-chan te escuchó y te reprimirá por eso, pero te perdonara ¿y sabes porqué? Porque te quiero yooo, y tu a miii. Somos una familia feliiiz. Con un fuerte abrazo. (¡Sakura-chan dale un abrazo!)_

Sakura escuchando el canto de Naruto, rió y le hizo caso. Abrazó a Sasuke aunque el morocho tenía una mueca de disgusto por la canción de Naruto.

—_Y un beso te daré _—Naruto beso el teléfono y sonó un 'muuuuaaack' del otro lado. Sasuke maldijo. —_mi cariño yo tee doooy. _—del otro lado Naruto comenzó a reírse.

Sakura comenzó a reírse, todavía abrazada a Sasuke. Los temblores que soltó su cuerpo cada vez fueron más fuertes y no pudo aguantar el caramelo en la mano. La manzana acaramela cayó pero Sakura siguió riendo.

—Tienes problemas. Alivia al mundo de tu estupidez y muere. —respondió Sasuke. No tan enojado teniendo a Sakura abrazada a él.

—_Yo también te quiero Sasubabe~_

Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado y Sakura intentó controlar su respiración y risa. Lo logró a los segundos y notó que se le había caído el caramelo. Sasuke lo vio y suspiró.

—Nos tenemos que ir estúpido.

—_Oh,¿y vamos a dejar a Sakura-chan sola? No te quiero _tanto_, sabes._

—Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo. Te patearé el trasero por esto.

—_Ano sa, Ano sa, no hace falta ser tan violentos. Heey, teme, sabes que estaba bromean_—

Sasuke cortó la comunicación, tomó la mano de Sakura y la llevó hasta el puesto de caramelos.

—Naruto es un idiota.

—Es tu mejor amigo. —contestó Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara. Sasuke la miró pero no pudo responderle cuando notó la sonrisa de su mujer.

—Hn. —Tomó una de las manzanas acaramelas cercanas y se lo dio a Sakura.

—¡Sasuke-kun! Debemos esperar nuestro turno. —exclamó Sakura cuando vio que Sasuke había avanzado hasta el primero en la fila. Muchos los veían con muecas de disgusto

—Hn, —contentó mirando a los de la fila, desafiándolos a que le dijeran algo. Nadie se animó y Sasuke sacó un billete y pagó por el caramelo. —Quédate el cambio. —dijo volviéndose y tomando de la mano a Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun, eso no fue justo. —siguió diciendo Sakura mientras se alejaban de la fila. —No éramos los primeros y teníamos que esperar. No puede—

—Siempre vienes primero para mi Sakura. —Respondió Sasuke. El corazón de Sakura dio vueltas y comenzó a latir con rapidez. Era extraño que Sasuke causara ese tipo de reacción después de tanto tiempo juntos.

Sasuke se detuvo hasta el lado más lejano del parque donde solo había árboles marchitos por el invierno. Miró a su alrededor en busca de personas. A lo lejos había una familia casada y los hijos estaban en la calesita. A la derecha de ellos había dos ancianas alimentando a los pajaritos que se animaban a salir con el frío.

Sakura sonrió. —Igual, no estuvo bien —aunque esta vez lo dijo sin el reproche de antes. —Kami, ¿cómo vas a comportarte cuando seas padre? —Sakura había dicho las palabras inconscientemente. Los ojos de Sasuke se oscurecieron con el recuerdo de su última conversación sobre ese aspecto y sus propias razones. —No dejaré que le enseñes ese tipo de cosas. Tienen que ser educados y respetar y no pu—

Sasuke, aún con su mano agarrada a la suya, tiró de ella hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron. Con su mano libre, tomó su cuello y enterró sus dedos en su melena.

—Sasuke-kun...! —logró susurrar Sakura en sus labios antes que Sasuke la besara.

_Dulce_, fue lo primero que pensó Sasuke cuando saboreó sus labios. _Dulce como el azúcar._ Mordió su labio inferior y acercó más su cuerpo cuando un queja salió de ellos.

—Sas—ke —logró decir Sakura cuando los labios de Sasuke se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire. —Nos están mirando.

—Déjalos. —respondió Sasuke, masajeando con su mano su cabeza. Su otra mano hacía círculos con su pulgar en su mano. —Pueden aprender algo.

Sakura rió, pero la risa terminó ahogada cuando Sasuke metió su lengua y saboreó su paladar. Esta vez Sakura no aguantó su gemido y su libre mano, antes en el pecho de Sasuke, avanzó hasta tomar el cuello de su camisa los apretó con fuerza hasta arrugar el material. La lengua de Sasuke trazó el contorno de sus labios, lamiendo el azúcar en ellos y provocando más gemidos ahogados entre ellos. Su lengua la tentaba, sus manos la convencían y su cuerpo la doblegaba.

—Sas— —Tenía que separarse de él o gemiría más fuerte y los niños a su alrededor correrían espantados. —A—quí n—no. —logró decir pero un movimiento de Sasuke y tenía la lengua de Sakura en su poder, y comenzó a succionar. —_Oh...!_

El ruido de la succión llegaba a los oídos de Sakura. El sonido eran tan fuerte que sintió sonrojarse de la vergüenza y para reproche suyo, sentía que el calor de su vientre se expandía más y más. Tenía que hacer algo. Pero el sonido era tan estimulante que no podía reaccionar, solo podía actuar y unir mas el cuerpo de Sasuke al suyo. Otro gemido escapó y otro. Sakura sintió que Sasuke la movía hacia atrás y aguantó la respiración cuando algo tocó su espalda.

—Árbol. —respondió Sasuke, antes de continuar con su beso. La mano, antes en su cabello, ahora bajó hasta su cuello, bajando lentamente hacia su pecho. La respiración de la pelirrosa ya era irregular y aún debajo de sus dígitos tocándola arriba de su ropa, podía sentir los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón. Cortó el beso y se distrajo en su cuello.

—Sasuke... —susurró Sakura, con los ojos semi cerrados y la boca roja de los besos.

—Shhh —le dijo en el oído para luego morder su lóbulo. Su mano bajo hasta su costilla. Mientras su otra mano quedó sobre su cintura. —Nos pueden escuchar. —Sus dedos rozaron el final de su blusa y suavemente tocó la piel desnuda, y lamió lentamente con su lengua su cuello.

—¡Oooh! —Sakura sentía su cuerpo arder, como si el tacto de los dedos de Sasuke dejaron un trazo de fuego. Sasuke separó las piernas de Sakura con la suya, y apoyó el muslo en su entrepierna. El estómago de la pelirrosa se removió y sus ojos se oscurecieron del placer. —Mmmhh..

Su boca seguía sobre su cuello, respirando lentamente y provocándole escalofríos en el cuerpo. Las manos de Sakura volaron hasta su cuello, olvidando el caramelo, y apretó su cabeza hacia abajo en un silencioso pedido. Sasuke sonrió y Sakura lo sintió en su piel, pero antes de poder decirle algo, Sasuke incrementó la presión de su muslo contra su entrepierna, sus dedos bajaron por su espalda hasta tomar su trasero entre sus manos y su boca se cerró en su cuello en una mordida.

—¡OH! —exclamó fuerte y claro. Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus cabellos y con fuerza tiraron de ellos.

—Te necesito Sakura. —murmuró pasionalmente Sasuke en su oído. Mordió su lóbulo, beso su cuello y sus manos apretaron con fuerza para chocar su entrepierna contra su muslo. Repetidamente lo hizo, provocando un cosquilleó en su estómago que comenzó a bajar hasta su centro. —Necesito sentirme dentro de ti. ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti?

Los ojos de Sakura estaban abiertos y sus manos parecían dejar a Sasuke sin cabello. —MMmmm

—Responde Sakura. —mandó Sasuke disminuyendo la presión de sus administraciones. Sakura gimió en frustración. —Dilo Sakura. Quiero escucharte.

Intencionalmente sus movimientos fueron lentamente sensuales.

—S—Si. —respondió casi sin respiración.

—Si, ¿qué?

—Te quiero adentro mio. Te necesito. —Ahogó un gemido cuando las manos de Sasuke subieron por su espalda y acariciaron su piel desnuda. —Oh Sasuke-kun.. te necesito _tanto_.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente. —Y pienso dártelo Sakura. Todo el día. Toda la noche. Cuando quieras.

La besó con tanta pasión que sintió el mismo aire escapársele hasta marearla. Le devolvió el beso, apretando con sus manos más su cuerpo. Juntando sus pelvis y moviéndose en un ritmo que no dejaba dudas de cuales eran sus intenciones. Sus lenguas se batallaron, se envolvieron, se succionaron y cuando finalmente se separaron respiraban los dos entrecortadamente.

Sasuke intentó controlar la respiración y sus ganas de poseerla en ese mismo momento y lugar. Pero cuando abrió los ojos y vio la expresión de Sakura, gruñó y la apretó contra el árbol. La beso, esta vez más suave pero con las intenciones claras. Su cuerpo tembló y se obligó a separarse de ella. Sakura no era fanática del contacto público y estaba seguro que no apreciaría desatar su parte animal y tomarla en aquel lugar.

Pero demonios que se veía exquisita respirando entrecortadamente por la boca, con los labios abiertos y rojos de tanta presión y las mejillas coloradas. Parecía recién salida de un orgasmo. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se enterró en su cuello, sacando su pierna de su entrepierna y controlando su necesidad.

—Vamos a casa. —dijo luego de unos segundos. Sakura asintió, sin poder articular palabra.

.

.

.

Envuelta en una sábana, sobre una cama deshecha, Sakura estiró los brazos y arqueó su espalda. Mmmh, aquello había sido bueno. _Muy_ bueno. Su cuerpo estaba agotado y le había tomado un tiempo considerado lograr que su cuerpo respondiera a sus ordenes, pero no se quejaba. Para nada. Bien sabía ella que su cuerpo necesitaba esto desde hacia mucho tiempo.

—Estás despierta.

Sasuke apareció por la puerta. Su cuerpo estaba apoyado sobre el marco, sus brazos cruzados, ojos negros ardientes, y una sonrisa que pasaba el límite de la perversidad.

Uh oh, pensó Sakura cuando lo vio. Algo en la vista de su marido la hizo consciente de su desnudez. Tomó la sábana e intentó taparse. Sasuke sonrió más pronunciadamente y comenzó a acercarse. Los ojos de Sasuke siguieron devorándola como si la sábana no hubiese tapado nada y hubiese incrementado su pasión.

—S—Sasuke ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sakura cuando el morocho tocó la silueta de sus piernas bajo las sábanas.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo, _Sakura_? —preguntó Sasuke subiendo con sus manos, sobre sus piernas, demorándose en su cadera, cintura y rozando sus pechos.

La respiración de Sakura se volvía un poco más elaborada. No podía negar que Sasuke estaba despertando nuevamente un ardor ya conocido para ella. Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron en sus muñecas y las apartó de su pecho hasta separarlas en cada lado.

Sasuke respiró profundamente sobre su cuello. _—_Hueles a sexo. _—_Sus palabras resonando sobre su piel. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando notó su piel erizarse. _—_Me gusta este olor.

Sakura respiró profundamente. La habitación olía a sexo, no solo ella. El cabello de Sasuke le rozaba la piel sensible de su cuello, sus labios trazando fuego sobre su piel. Sus dientes mordieron su lóbulo sensible y un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

—Haz eso otra vez _—_Le susurró Sasuke en el oído. Su mano apretando sus muñecas, sus piernas atrapando las suyas. Sakura comenzó a respirar irregularmente. _—Sakura._

—Sas_—UKE _

Un movimiento de Sasuke hizo que sus pelvis chocaran y su miembro erecto chocó en su zona ardiente.

—Mm, me gusta más eso. —Murmuró Sasuke respirando y mordiendo su cuello, tomándose su tiempo en volver a besar aquellos puntitos rojos que había hecho horas antes. —No puedo esperar a tomarte otra vez y otra vez y _otra vez_...

Sakura quería objetar. Mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar a la universidad y luego al hospital, y esa noche tenía planeado corregir un par de trabajos, revisara la lista de pacientes pero no podía articular otra palabra que los suaves suspiros y gemidos que su boca hacía.

—Si, me gusta eso. Mucho. —Sasuke volvió a apoyar sus labios en su oído. —¿Sabes lo que tengo pensado hacerte Sakura? ¿Quieres saberlo? —Un suspiró le siguió. —Tengo pensado volverte loca del placer. Voy a tomarte entre mis brazos, voy a doblarte y cog—

El celular en los pantalones de Sasuke comenzaron a vibrar. La música de una llamada entrante resonó en la habitación además de los jadeos de Sakura. Sasuke clavó la mirada en los ojos de Sakura. Sus ojos negros pasionales, como bestia dispuesto a demostrar que tan salvaje era su naturaleza. Algo se movió en el estómago de Sakura, algo que no era pasión. _Esto es diferente, _pensó Sakura, _Sasuke está comportándose diferente._

Sus manos abandonaron sus muñecas. Su cuerpo caliente se alejó del de ella. Y con calma que no tenía, tomó los pantalones del suelo y buscó su celular.

—¿_Qué_? —preguntó rebozando la palabra de veneno.

_—¿¡Qué te tomó tanto tiempo responder la llamada!? Demonios Sasuke, estamos en crisis. Atiende el maldito teléfono cuando estamos en crisis porque si—_

—¿_Qué_ quieres? —respondió Sasuke aún con los dientes apretados.

_—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? ¡Estamos en crisis! CRISIS. Oi-No, eespera Kakashi, quiero hablar yo._

_—Sasuke_, —la voz de Kakashi era seria y esta vez Sasuke si comenzó a pensar en las ramificaciones.

—¿Qué pasó?

_—Pon las noticias._

Sasuke no pensó en salir de la habitación. Tomó el control remoto y prendió el televisor que colgaba de su pared. Las noticias aparecieron. Bomberos aparecían detrás del periodista, que relataba la explosión que habían tenido hace segundos.

—¿Porqué no me llamaron?

_—No nos avisaron. Llamaron a la prensa. Sasuke.... ellos ya lo saben._

Sasuke maldijo y no logró ver la cara de sorpresa de Sakura. Sasuke no maldecía. Jamás lo hizo frente a ella.

Por supuesto que lo sabían. Él había sido el idiota que había expuesto a Sakura. Era un estúpido. Tendría que haber llevado refuerzos y haber hecho un perímetro. _Idiota, _pensó molesto consigo mismo. Había puesto en peligro a Sakura, otra vez.

—Reúne a todos. Voy para allá.

Sasuke cortó la llamada y no se volvió para ponerse los pantalones.

—¿A donde vas? —preguntó Sakura cuando vio que su marido no pensaba decírselo.

—Tengo que irme.

—Pero son las.... —Sakura miró el reloj. —3.34 AM, ¿Quién puede necesitarte a esta hora?

—Un cliente. —contestó Sasuke subiéndose el cierre del pantalón y buscando una camisa limpia en su ropero.

—¿Un client...? ¿Es por las noticias? Aquel es el parque donde estuvimos hace unas horas. ¿Fue un accidente? ¿Porqué prendiste la televisión para ver eso?

—Sakura. Detente. —masculló Sasuke. Había hablado demasiado frente a ella. Todo esto era su _maldita_ culpa.

—¿Y un cliente? —Sakura tomó las sábanas y tapó su desnudez. la furia estaba creciendo dentro de ella cada vez mas. Furia de no saber lo que ocurría. _No confies en nade, _le había dicho Haru. Y su marido... su marido tenía algo que el estaba ocultado. Todas las inseguridades que había arrastrado en silencio esas semanas, estaban resurgiendo en una llamarada de furia que no podía detener. —¿Un cliente dices? No hablarías con un cliente de la misma forma que estuviste hablando. No me trates de estúpida Sasuke, porque no lo soy. ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Sasuke gruñó y Sakura se echó para atrás asustada cuando lo vio que lo tenía frente suyo. —Esto, —dijo Sasuke con lentitud para que entendiera cada una de sus palabras. —No te concierne.

Sakura tendría que haberle hecho caso a sus sentidos y callarse la boca. Pero algo dentro de ella explotó cuando escuchó eso. Ella no iba a permanecer en la oscuridad de las cosas. —Soy tu esposa. —respondió como si aquello fuese suficiente.

—No te metas Sakura, —contentó Sasuke sin darse cuenta que confirmaba la sospecha de Sakura. —Es mejor si no sabes.

Y esta vez Sakura se calló, Sasuke pensó que finalmente había entendido y prosiguió. —Debo irme Sakura.

'_Debo irme'_, pensó pelirrosa. _No, tengo que irme._

—Volveré tarde, no me esperes. —Sasuke volvió hasta la cabecera de la cama. Vestido y controlado como quien no había tenido una discusión con su mujer a las tres de la madrugada. Se inclinó y le besó los labios con suavidad. —Duerme.

Sasuke salió de la habitación y Sakura esperó hasta escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse para creer que de verdad se había ido a las 3.34 AM. Se tocó donde Sasuke la había besado. Sus labios habían sido fríos y secos, no había sentido el calor que siempre sentía cuando sus labios se encontraban. Se tapó más con la sábana su cuerpo desnudo, sintiendo que el espacio frío y vacío a su lado se estaba burlando de ella.

—¿Qué me estás ocultando, Sasuke? —murmuró por lo bajo.

Sus ojos ardieron y sintió dos lágrimas resbalarse por sus mejillas. _No,_ fue lo único que pensó su mente. Sus manos borraron la evidencia de las gotas saladas. Todavía no podía permitirse llorar. Con ojos decisivos tomó el teléfono. Esperó. Del otro lado atendieron.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

.

**IMPORTANTE. POR FAVOR, LEER.**

Tengo un par de cosas que comentarles antes que me dejen review (;D).

**1.** Hice un **FANMIX de A BEAUTIFUL LIE — ACTO I.** Para verlo pueden entrar desde este link: http : (//) n a l l a - x k a o (.) livejournal (,) com (/) 27734 (.) html

**2. **Además del FANMIX, hay una **escena del ACTO III para los fanáticos de SasuSaku. **Les advierto, ES _SPOILER_, pero no es tan spoiler como para arruinar el fic. Es un giro en la relación SasuSaku en A BEAUTIFUL LIE. Lo pueden encontraar en el mismo link que el fanmix (si no pueden entrar, vayan a mi profile que ahí también va a estar el link)

**3. **También les aviso, que el próximo viernes (19/02/10) voy subir **HERMOSAS MENTIRAS**. Un conjunto de pequeños drabbles centrandonos en distintos personajes del fanfic comentando de su relación con Sakura/Sasuke o qué papel tienen en la historia.

**4.** Voy a responder algunaas de las preguntas que me hacen en sus reviews. Se los debo teniendo en cuenta que tardo mucho en actualizar. Eso si, no voy a responder preguntas como ¿QUE LE OCULTA SASUKE? ¿CUAL ES LA HERMOSA MENTIRA? ¿COMO VA A TERMINAR?. No voy a responder preguntas que arruinen la sorpresa, pero si voy a responder sus dudas.

**5.** Este capitulo es especial SasuSaku porque se lo merecen, porque extraño el SasuSaku, porque Kishimoto es malo y porque mañana es san valentin. :3

Y creo que eso es todo.:D

Había respondido cada uno de sus reviews, y se reinició la pc y se borró todo ___!!!. Como estoy corta de tiempo, voy a tener que hacerla corta. Muchas gracias por los reviews de: **Peace Ctrl, setsuna17, Houzuki Konan, AkAnE-xAn, Yume no Kaze, EdiitH, o0Hana-Chan0o, kariedu56, Javiitha'S, Lilu the little witch., M-Manakel-K, -Sakura-Star-, sasuke9529, artemisav, flower of crimson, sirena oscura, rikonigth, funny-life, -Sxndrx-, rose etoile, kmisan, Crystal Butterfly 92, blossom999, , YuukiSaku12, Lagrimas de Medianoche, Uchiha'Sol, Shado0wEmerald, laurita261, irakara, poornmiserable, Vane553, Avigail-Natsumi, caprichoza7**

Hay muchas preguntas que me gustaría responder. Espero que esto alivie un poco el dolor de cabeza (:

Ok, no es de matones. ¿drogas? ¿robos? ¿narcotrafico? ¿venta ilícita de armas?... by **AkAnE-xAn  
No, Sasuke no es nada de capaz ahora, después de haber leído este cap, se hagan una idea (:**

**x  
**

-sasuke es ago así como un detective o por lo menos eso es lo ke se entiende, pero si sólo los ke trabajan ahí lo saben ¿qué es lo ke dice a otras personas en general (o a Sakura) cuando le preguntan ké hace en su trabajo? by **kariedu56  
Sasuke no es detective. Cuando la gente le pregunta de qué trabaja el responde que es Abogado. Y no es mentira, porque estudió Abogacia y se recibió de Abogado, solo que actualmente no es lo único que ejerce.**

**x  
**

Que casualidad que Hinata haya pasado por una situación tan parecida... by **o0Hana-Chan0o  
No es que pasaron por situaciones parecidas. Pero creo que las dos son parecidas hasta cierto punto. Sobre la historia de Hinata, ella pasó por un montón de cosas. Dejó su familia, su novio, y las personas qeu más quería porque no la tomaban en serio, ella sabe lo que es el dolor de perder, por eso ayuda a Sakura. ME encantaría escribir un fanfic por todo lo que pasó Hinata. Pero quiero terminar ABL antes y debería involucrarme más en el NaruHina y el ExNovioxHIna (ya se va a saber). **

**x  
**

Otra cosa, ¿¿Ino también está metida en esto?? ¿¿Y Shikamaru tambien?? by **funny-life**  
**Ino y Shikamaru van a tener su historia, van a volver a aparecer en ABL pero voy a escribirles un oneshot explicando su relación y qué tienen que ver. Probablemente esté en HERMOSAS MENTIRAS.  
**

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! los veo en la próxima :D

{ **k**ao }


	11. Acto II: Parte xi

Sasuke y Sakura llevan casados cinco años. Durante todo ese tiempo, Sakura nunca notó nada extraño en su matrimonio, siempre pensó que era normal que su marido llegara a casa tan tarde a la noche y que tuviera esporádicos viajes de negocio. Después de todo, es un abogado de una gran firma de abogados ¿Qué hay de raro en eso? Pero el tiempo pasa, y Sakura empieza a notar cierto secretismo a su alrededor, su mejor amiga deja de salir, deja de contarle cosas, sus amigos y conocidos comienzan a distanciarse y se da cuenta que ya no tiene familiares a quien recurrir. Para empeorar la situación, su marido le oculta cosas. El día que una clienta aparece, Sakura empieza a cuestionarse de la realidad que vive. ¿Porqué su marido tiene cicatrices en el cuerpo? ¿Porqué Karin esta tan cerca de su marido? ¿Y que es lo que sus amigos le ocultan?. Tsunade zarpa en un viaje de negocios por un tiempo y ella se hará cargo de sus clases en la Universidad y tendrá doble turno en el Hospital. Pero, ¿Quién es Tsunade? ¿Porqué Sai, su estudiante, parece tan interesado en su mentora? ¿Y porqué recibe esas miradas del profesor de Historia? Su nueva amiga, Hinata, parece ser la única que la entiende aunque también oculte un pasado bastante oscuro, pero Haku, la mesera que desapareció un día sin dar señales, le dijo que no confiara en nadie y que su marido estaba involucrado en algo más serio que la mafia Yakuza.

En Japón están sucediendo cambios grandes. Una lucha de poder se desata, pero a Sakura poco le importa si cae la bolsa de New York otra vez, ella lo único que se pregunta es:

_¿Qué es lo que mi marido me está ocultando?_

* * *

t h e b e a u t i f u l **l i e**_  
_

_kiss me sweet_  
_i'm sleeping in silence_  
_all alone_  
_in ice and snow_

.

.

Cuando Sakura despertó aquella otra mañana, lo hizo con los ojos cerrados. Aún así, no gruñó cuando las cortinas de su habitación estaban abiertas, porque ese día, en esa mañana, las cortinas estaban cerradas. Lo podía sentir aún con los ojos cerrados. Y aquello solo podía significar una sola cosa. Su marido no estaba en casa.

Rodó hacia un lado de la cama y respiró el vacío a su lado. Sasuke no había pasado la noche con ella.

Ocultó la cabeza debajo de las almohadas y contó hasta diez. Intentó no pensar en el silencio a su alrededor como algo intranquilizador. Al contrario, intentó concentrarse en el silencio como en un sostén para su cordura y sentido común.

Cinco... cuatro... Esto era rutinario.

Tres... Dos... Así era todos los días.

Uno. Sakura abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama.

Ella hizo lo que hacía todas la mañanas. Preparó su ropa, tomó su baño, ordenó sus papeles y acomodó su cartera. Avanzó hasta la cocina, y miró la cafetera. Estaba apagada.

Tiró el café viejo y preparó uno nuevo. Miró la cafetera mientras se hacía y finalmente se sirvió en una taza. Tomó un sorbo. Tomo otro hasta que ya no quedó más. Lavó la taza y la dejó para que se seque.

Tomo su cartera, sus llaves y salió de la casa. El café ya no sabía igual.

_._

_._

_in my dream_  
_i'm calling your name_  
_you are my love  
_

_._

_._**  
**

Sakura se colocó sus anteojos negros al mismo tiempo que salía del auto. La pareja sentada frente a ella no se inmutó. La muchacha seguía tomando helado mientras reía algo que su novio le decía al oído. Ninguno de los dos percató que Sakura había bajado del auto, pero ella si. Porque había estado diez minutos sentada en el auto mirando a esa pareja.

El remordimiento, la culpa y el lamento jugaban con su psiquis como pelota de futbol en plena cancha sin jugadores pero era su memoria que hacía de su furia y testarudez salir a flote.

Sakura caminó hacia la cafetería a la vuelta de la universidad. Aún no estaba segura de que aquel fuese el mejor lugar para hablar, Haku había trabajado allí. Y aunque estaba segura que Haku no aparecería por allí, no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez, capaz, Haku algún día volvería.

La cafetería estaba llena, como era de esperarse al mediodía. Fue fácil para la pelirrosa encontrar la mesa. Era la misma mesa donde se sentaba todos los mediodías a almorzar con Hinata. La mesa frente a la ventana. Sakura se mordió el labio por la vista pero caminó sin detenerse. Suspiró de alivio al ver a la mujer. No sabía que haría si estaba sola más tiempo.

_Bien, eso no era lo que veía en las películas de acción_, pensó Sakura escaneando por última vez a su alrededor.

—Supongo que no voy a necesitar esto, —dijo Sakura, quitándose los anteojos negros y colocándolos al lado de su copa.

—Buenas días Sakura-san.

—Sakura, —corrigió instantáneamente Sakura, pero devolvió la sonrisa. —Buenos días Hinata.

Hinata sonrió.

_._

_._

_in your eyes_  
_i search for my memory_  
_lost in vain_  
_so far in the scenery_  
_  
_

_._

_._

Sasuke Uchiha estaba de mal humor. Humor de perros estaría bien definido. El problema acarrea cuando tenías un jefe y superior como Uchiha Sasuke enojado contigo por no tener información sobre la bomba que podría haberlo volado en pedazos a él y a su mujer. En ese momento, te gustaría estar en cualquier lugar que no sea aquella mesa.

—¿Y bien? —había preguntado con furia.

Hacia varias horas que estaban sentados allí. Buscando desde cualquier lugar cualquier indicio de qué es lo que había ocurrido. Si, era una bomba. Si, había destruido gran parte de lo que era un parque nacional. Si, no había heridos. Pero aquel no era el punto, ni siquiera el punto de seguridad nacional. Alguien había intentado matar a Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque la pregunta, además de ser ¿Quién había sido?, era también ¿Y si no fuese un intento de asesinato?

La furia del morocho era demasiado latente. Nadie tenía intenciones de cortar el silencio y decir algo que hiciese que esos negros llenos de furia se centrasen en uno. Y tampoco, nadie quería ser la victima cuando la furia se desate.

Hatake Kakashi entró a la habitación. Aún despierto después de tantos días investigando se veía fresco como recién salido de la cama.

Hubo un suspiró de alivio silencioso e interno en la sala. Aquella furia silenciosa ya les estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Kakashi siempre tenía respuestas. Aunque muchas veces no eran las que Sasuke Uchiha buscaba.

—Kakashi. ¿Qué —El llamado del Uchiha no era solo de bienvenida. Estaba en su último estribo de sanidad. —pasó?

Kakashi lo notó y lo miró no sorprendido por su estado pero no abrió la boca para comentarlo. Naruto sería el suicida que lo haría.

—Todavía no lo sabemos.

—No lo saben. —repitió Sasuke. —Alguien plantó suficientes explosivos para explotar un parque, donde estábamos mi mujer y yo, y así traspasar nuestra seguridad, casi matarnos y_ ¿ no sabemos nada?_

—Encontramos rastros de C-4. Nuestro equipo esta buscando en este momento en los datos nacionales algún trafico de cargamento de explosivos en el Japón—respondió Kakashi y siguió hablando no dándole tiempo a Sasuke a hablar. El tono de voz que empleó después agravó el humor de la sala. —Quienquiera que haya sido el responsable, no tenía intenciones de negociar con nosotros.

—Quiero nombres. —Dijo Sasuke. —Quiero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. Alguien intentó atacarnos y no lo hemos anticipado

—No es su culpa. Estaba distraído. —respondió una voz al final de la mesa.

—No me tomo la seguridad de mi mujer a la ligera. —Contentó Sasuke con voz helada.

—De todas maneras. Hemos contactado a las otras bases por información ilegitima. Las imágenes satelitales nos llegaron poco antes que los videos. —Las luces se apagaron y apareció una pantalla en la pared. —Estás fueron las fotos que nos enviaron. La primera fue cinco horas antes del incidente. Encontramos un grupo sospechoso dentro del perímetro. Dos horas más tarde, —Kakashi pasó la siguiente foto. —Tenemos este grupo y por su aspecto físico podemos decir que era la misma persona la vemos subiéndose a la camioneta blanca estacionada no muy lejos. —La siguiente foto es el primer plano de una camioneta blanca con vidrios polarizados. —El equipo de búsqueda está investigando la patente.

Sasuke pasó una mano sobre sus cabellos. Las noticias no habían sido buenas, seguían sin nada en sus manos y aún así el tiempo corría y no estaban seguros si aquel tendría una nuevo ataque.

Sasuke miró a su equipo, la mayoría había estado despierto toda la mañana y noche. Estaba seguro que la mayoría quería descansar pero aquel no era el momento.

—Inuzuka, tu equipo y tu irán al campo. Vuelve con los perros e investiga la zona. No quiero que vuelvan con las manos vacías. Lleva a Aburame también. Los dos hacen buen equipo. —Los susodichos se levantaron. —Nara y Hyuuga los quiero en Inteligencia y espero noticias para esta noche. Akimichi quiero que dirijas un grupo en el laboratorio. Esos C-4 deben tener algo de información, quiero saberla cuanto antes. El resto ya sabe que hacer.

La sesión se dio por terminada. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y avanzaron hasta la puerta con varios ideas de como llevar a cabo sus tareas, y al mismo tiempo como obtener buenas noticias para su jefe.

A medida que la sala se fue vaciando, solo tres personas quedaron presentes.

—¿Qué más tienes para mi?—pregunto el Uchiha.

—Quienquiera que haya puesto esos explosivos esperaba festejar año nuevo por adelantado. El mensaje fue claro. Saben de nosotros. Saben de ti. Y están observando nuestra reacción en este momento.

Sasuke lo miro a los ojos. —¿Crees que—

—¡Por supuesto que son ellos! —Naruto arrastró cada palabra. —Son los únicos que saben tanto. Y no me sorprendería que-

—No te atrevas a pronunciar su nombre. — le corto Sasuke. —Quién sea que haya sido, no le perdonare lo que le hizo a Sakura.

Naruto apretó sus labios en una fina línea delgada. El tampoco pensaba en perdonarles lo que le hicieron a Sakura.

—Kakashi quiero que te encargues del resto. ¿Donde esta Sakura?

—Almorzando con la otra Hyuuga. —respondió Kakashi revisando los papeles delante de él. —Estarán bien, —dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza. —Neji también se toma en serio la seguridad de su sangre.

—Hn.

Sasuke recordó como lo había hecho la última vez. No podía negar sobre sus resultados pero sus métodos dejaban mucho que desear. Sasuke suspiró y se sentó en su silla dejando entrever lo verdaderamente cansado que estaba. Naruto lo notó.

—Teme ¿Porque no vas a casa? Te llamare si hay nuevas noticias. Puedes ver a Sakura. Ya sabemos que te cortamos la noche la otra vez. —agregó Naruto levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

—No. —Sasuke se gruñó mentalmente por sonar tan a la defensiva. El recuerdo de la noche anterior hacía que demorará aún más su llegada a casa. Si había dos personas que notarían su extraño comportamiento serían aquellos dos con quien estaba en ese momento. Intento arreglar su desliz, agregó. —Debo quedarme.

—¡Pero si apenas puedes mantenerte en pie! —replicó Naruto. Sasuke volvió a 'hn-ear' satisfecho que el idiota no se haya dado cuenta. —Ayer solo te diste el día libre porque trabajaste dos días seguidos sin dormir.

—¿O hay otra razón por la cual no quieras ir a casa? ¿Algo que tenga que ver con Sakura?

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada venenosa pero ya era tarde. Tenía que ser Kakashi el que viera más allá de su inútil excusa.

Naruto se dio media vuelta para mirar a Sasuke con ojos entrecerrados. —¿Qué hiciste?

—Nada. —replicó cortante. Esperando que el idiota tome idea de que no quería hablar de ello.

Naruto lo notó y no le dio la satisfacción. Había respondido muy rápido para aliviarlo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron más. —Voy a llamar a Sakura-chan y pedirle disculpas de tu parte. Eres un idiota pero seguro te perdonara. Por algo te quiere.

Naruto alzo la mano para alcanzar el teléfono cuando Sasuke le desvió el brazo y le dijo.

—Déjalo así.

Esta vez Naruto lo miró con preocupación. Sasuke maldijo.

—¿Que paso? Si es porque falta comida entonces no tienes la culpa porque la ultima ve me com—

—Idiota. —Sasuke interrumpió su estupidez y miró a Kakashi esperando que el mayor lo apoyara y se llevara a Naruto de la sala. Kakashi le devolvió la mirada con ingenua inocencia.

Sasuke suspiró.

—Me escuchó hablando esta madrugada. —Continuo aún cuando Naruto exclamó un '¡_demonios!' _—Sakura empezó a preguntar, preguntas que no le pude responder y luego me fui.

Kakashi suspiró. Sabía que algo así pasaría. La doble vida tenía sus consecuencias. Naruto, en cambio, no notó la gravedad del asunto.

—Tal ves no sea tan serio. Podría hablar con ella y ver que es lo que que—

—Me pregunto que le estaba ocultando.

—Ah, mierda. —maldijo Naruto abiertamente, pasándose una mano sobre sus cabellos rubios. —Le podemos decir que—

—Nada. —cortó Sasuke. —No le diremos nada.

—¿Vas a mentirle?

—Nunca le mentiría a mi esposa, Naruto. —fue la respuesta seca y fría del Uchiha.

—Pero tampoco vas a contarle la verdad.

_No_. El no era obvio, aunque cada día se estaba volviendo más y más difícil de lograr.

—Sasuke... —comenzó Naruto, pero Sasuke lo detuvo con la mano.

—No vas a hacer nada, Naruto. Déjalo así.

—Pero no puedes—

—Hn.

—¡Demonios Sasuke, esto es importante!

—Sé lo qué es importante, Naruto. Sakura es mi mujer. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Sakura no debe saber la verdad.

—Pero—

—Uzumaki. —Una advertencia. Sasuke ya no quería hablar del tema.

A Naruto le importaba un comino volver a ir al ala de psicología o volver a entregar su placa (aunque todavía estuviera de prueba) pero Kakashi colocó su mano sobre su hombre y lo detuvo.

Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para continuar.—Uzumaki, Hatake, quiero buenas noticias.

Kakashi asintió, abrió la puerta y Naruto salió mirándolo con rabia en los ojos. Kakashi fue el último en salir, se detuvo en la puerta y volvió a mirar a su expupilo, a quién le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Sasuke lo detuvo con la mano. —Todavía no es el momento.

Kakashi parecía dispuesto a discutir eso, pero le hizo caso. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Sasuke maldijo sin restricciones. El día solo parecía empeorar cada vez más su humor.

_._

_._

_hold me tight,_  
_and swear again and again_  
_we'll never be apart_

_._

_._**  
**

Sakura miró por enésima vez la ventana delante suyo. Escaneó los rostros, intentando encontrar una cara conocida entre todos aquellos desconocidos. Tal vez esperaba encontrar a Haku, esperanzada que con unos minutos más, un encuentro más pudiera responderle más preguntas que su marido había causado la noche anterior. Su rostro se transformó en uno de dolor cuando recordó la noche anterior. Tal vez no debería haberle hablado así, capaz hubiese funcionado mejor desde otra perspectiva, pensó Sakura mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pero sacudió la idea de su cabeza antes de terminar de pensarla. Ya había jugado el papel de inocente e ingenua por mucho tiempo, no podía irse atrás justo ahora. No después de Haku, no después de anoche.

—Hinata, de verdad apreció que hayas venido. Y discúlpame otra vez por llamarte tan tarde ayer a la noche.

Hinata sonrió y tomó un sorbo de té. —Está bien. Ya te he dicho que podías llamarme cuando lo necesitaras. Nunca pensé que fuese tan pronto. Pero si vas a gastar energía disculpándote, preferiría que comieras esa porción de torta delante de ti. Apuesto que no comiste nada esta mañana.

Sakura sonrió tímidamente en forma de disculpa. —Tuve muchas cosas en la cabeza.

—Está bien, —entendió Hinata mirando la ventana. —Tomate el tiempo que quieras. Puedes decírmelo, o no. Es tu decisión. Solo estoy contenta de que me hayas llamado.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que las dos estaban sentadas allí sin decir palabra alguna. Los aperitivos, el primer plato habían pasado. El postre estaba delante de ellas y parecía que Sakura no encontraba la fuerza para decir en voz alta lo que pensaba. No era solo el hecho de vociferarlo, sino darse cuenta que finalmente su corazón aceptaba que algo raro estaba sucediendo y su mente pensaba hacer algo al respecto. Hinata le había dado espacio, hasta le había dado la oportunidad de callar y tomarse su tiempo para volver a pensarlo.

—Mi marido me miente. —las palabras salieron de su boca en voz alta. Había una extraña calma en ella. Como si el peso de sus hombros finalmente se aliviara.

Hinata pareció sorprendida. Y Sakura respiró de alivio. Había esperado hasta el último momento para confiar en Hinata. Haku le había dicho que no confiara en nadie. Pero la reacción de sorpresa de la morocha había sido sincera. O eso quería creer.

—¿Qu—Qué pasó?

Sakura abrió la boca y las palabras danzaron en su paladar. Le contó sobre sus sospechas, como se sentía excluida entre sus amigos y marido, como creía que todos sabían algo que ella no, como si compartieran un chiste interno. Le contó sobre los horarios extraños de un abogado. Sus viajes de trabajo, las nuevas cicatrices con las que a veces venía y él aseguraba que había sido un golpe tonto, un descuido de su parte. Cuando Sasuke, es todo menos descuidado. Le contó sobre los momentos extraños en su noviazgo, las apariciones, las llamadas a altas horas de la noche, las despedidas apuradas. Le contó cuando se mudaron, como perdió contacto con sus viejos amigos, con su familia. Le contó todo. Le contó sobre Ino y como su amiga había cambiado desde que se había casado. Sakura siempre creyó que había sido porque finalmente tomaba la responsabilidad de ser esposa, pero después del encuentro de Karin en aquel restaurante, ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Me siento tan extraña Hinata. Ya no se si son imaginaciones mías cuando veo sus miradas precavidas sobre mi. Su extremo cuidado y protección. Amo a mi marido. Lo amo. Pero tengo que admitir que algo extraño está sucediendo. Me siento tan... tan...

—Pérdida.

—Si, pérdida. Esa es la palabra. Es como si estuviera en un laberinto donde soy la única que no sabe la salida.

—Lo se. —respondió Hinata tomando la mano.

—Ayer a la noche tuvimos una discusión. —prosiguió Sakura con más fuerza en su voz. —Yo tenía preguntas y él se fue sin contestarme alguna. A esta hora me estaría llamando, —Sakura miró el celular sobre su mesa. Su mirada triste. —No ha sonado en toda la mañana.

—Lo siento tanto Sakura.

Hinata le dio un apretón en la mano. Entendiendo que es por lo que Sakura pasaba.

—Necesito saber la verdad Hinata. Necesito saber que es lo que está pasando.

—Lo entiendo. Pero sigo sin entender como necesitas mi ayuda.

Sakura se relamió los labios. —Hace unos días, me encontré con— con una nota extraña. —Sakura se detuvo. Haku le había dicho que quien se que estuviera involucrado era más peligroso que los Yakuza. No quería complicar más a Hinata de lo que pensaba hacerle hacer. —En ella decía que vaya a la Ciudad de las Olas y pregunte por el incidente del puente. Busqué en Internet y en varios artículos viejos de periódicos de la zona, pero no encontré nada. Tengo el presentimiento que si voy, encontraré respuestas.

Hinata asintió. No creía que fuese una nota lo que Sakura encontró, pero no la presionaría más. —¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No. No es eso en lo que necesito ayuda. —respondió Sakura. Tomó aire y la miró a los ojos. —Hinata, necesito que seas Sakura Haruno por un día.

_._

_._

_if you could touch my feathers softly_  
_i'll give you my love_  
_we set sail in the darkness of the night_  
_out to the sea_

_._

_._**  
**

Estaba sentado en una celda. El piso era de piedra así como las paredes. Tan frío y húmedo que lo sentía en todos sus huesos. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo. No estaba seguro si habían pasado horas, días o meses desde que lo habían capturado. En su celda no había rastros de sol, y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de cuanto añoraba verlo.

Creyó escuchar pasos firmes acercarse, pero su audición se estaba deteriorando de los golpes. Fue cuando dos pares de manos lo tomaron de cada brazo y lo llevaron arrastrado por el pasillo. Sus pies y rodillas tocaron el suelo, pero era un pequeño dolor de todos los que le habían infligido a su cuerpo.

—Lo tenemos.

—Siéntenlo.

Lo depositaron en un silla de madera. Era dura y estaba seguro que pasar largos tiempos sentado allí le causaría dolor. Pero estaba seco y no frío. Con aquello era suficiente.

—¿Lo atamos, señor?

—No. —respondió una voz al fondo de la habitación. Ya la había escuchado antes. —No tiene la fuerza para escapar. Las luces.

Una luz se prendió y alumbró su rostro cegándolo. La luz era demasiado blanca, gimió cuando cerró los ojos. La luz lo lastimaba, y estaba seguro que su aspecto no era nada bonito con los dos labios cortados, la nariz rota y una contusión en cada ojo.

—Váyanse.

La puerta se cerró y escuchó pasos alejarse por el pasillo. Estaban solos. Aunque no del todo.

—N—No hace falta que se oculten. Sé que están aquí.

—¿Todavía desafiante, eh? ¿Necesitas una nueva lección con mi cuchillo otra vez? —preguntó otra voz avanzando un paso.

—¿O quieres probar las nuevas balas que hice especialmente para ti? Te romperán el corazón, puedo asegurártelo. —pronunció una tercera voz.

—Es suficiente, —calló el primer hombre que habló. —Ya sabes como es esto. Al final todos quiebran y empiezan a hablar. Podemos seguir por mucho tiempo, sabes como trabajamos. Las torturas no acabaron, todavía hay partes que explorar.

—Y no sabes como me gustaría probar mi pistola justo aquí. —dijo la tercera voz, colocando la punta de su arma en la entrepierna del prisionero.

—Siempre s—supe que eras uno de los míos. —dijo el prisionero sonriendo aunque le lastimaba.

El hombre le quitó el seguro al arma. — Tienes agallas, te doy eso. Pero no soy como tu, maldito homosexual reprimido.

—Pero puedes elegir. —continuó hablando aquella voz fría. — Si así lo quieres, si así lo deseamos.

—Muérete.

—Yo sé lo que quieres. Quieres venganza. Venganza por lo que le hicimos a Momochi. Quieres su cabeza envuelta para ti, como te lo entregamos. Quieres torturarlo como lo hemos hecho contigo, quieres matarlo como sabes que te lo haremos si no respondes. Quieres venganza. Y puedo dártelo. Solo tienes que darme lo que quiero.

—Sino... BANG

Haku apretó los dientes. Tienen que estar mintiendo. No podrían estar diciendo la verdad. —¿Me lo darás? ¿A su asesino?

—Si, —respondió sinceramente. —Solo tu y el.

—Siempre que puedas vencerme, vecino*. —dijo aquella voz que habló por segunda vez.

—Piénsalo. —la voz fría avanzó hasta la puerta. Se detuvo antes de salir. —Capaz un pequeño incentivo te ayude a pensar más rápido.

Los dos dentro de la habitación sonrieron con la carta blanca que su compañero les había ofrecido. La puerta se cerró tras si, y los dos comenzaron una nueva sesión de tortura.

_._

_._

_to find me there_  
_to find you there_  
_love me now_  
_if you dare.._

_._

**.  
**

Sasuke firmó los papeles delante de él. Cerró la carpeta y la dejó en la pila de trabajo adelantado. Miró la hora. Ya había pasado medio día, estaba seguro que Sakura estaría en la universidad enseñando. Y como tal, tendría el celular apagado. Se reincorporó y avanzó hasta el ventanal de su oficina. La vista era enorme. Todo el panorama de la ciudad de Tokyo. Había visto esta misma imagen cuando había estado en alguna encruciijida. Y por su trabajo, eran muchos. Tomó el celular de su bolsillo interior y marcó un número.

"_Hola, en este momento no te puedo atender. Deja tu mensaje que cuando lo escuche, te llamo. Ciao."_

Sasuke respiró. —Sakura. Hoy llegaré tarde a casa. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en la oficina. Yo—No me esperes para cenar. Te veré más tarde.

Sasuke cortó la comunicación y volvió a mirar la ciudad. Soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había acumulado.

—Kakashi, —pronunció cuando vio el reflejo de su mentor. —¿Qué estás—?

—Eso fue bastante cobarde.

Sasuke se entumeció.

—¿Vas a ocultarte en tu oficina por siempre?

—Kakashi, detente. No estoy de humor para tener esta charla.

—Porque eso haría un cobarde. Ocultarse hasta que el problema desaparezca. —Prosiguió Kakashi sin importarle las palabras de Sasuke. —Pero no desaparecerá Sasuke, aunque lo niegues y no quieras verlo, el problema está allí. Y es por tu culpa.

—Basta. Hatake.

—Pero supongo que siempre fuiste así. Te ocultaste una vez, dos veces. Qué es una tercera vez, ¿no? Puedes volver a hacerlo.

Sasuke apretó sus nudillos.

—Nunca esperé esto de ti, menos con Sakura. No te enseñé esto. Y estoy segura que tu madre no querría esto.

—¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre, Kakashi! ¡No tienes idea de qu—¡

—¿De lo que estoy hablando? —interrumpió Kakashi. —No me subestimes, Sasuke. Lo sé y tu lo sabes.

Sasuke bajó los hombros y la tensión desapareció de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué tan lejos piensas llegar con esto, Sasuke.?

Sasuke estuvo un instante en silencio, pero sus siguientes palabras salieron con seguridad de su boca. Y los dos sabían que lo decía en serio. —Mataría por ella, Kakashi.

Kakashi cerró los ojos con pesar, asintió y se dio media vuelta. Pero antes de salir, agregó. —Perdí a quienes juré salvar con mi vida, no dejes que también se lleven la tuya Sasuke. Ya sabes donde te lleva.

—No puedo decirle la verdad Kakashi.

—Se lo debes. —respondió Kakashi volviéndolo a mirar. Esta vez delante de suyo había un hombre cansado y agotado por todo lo que la había le había puesto en el camino.

—No puedo perderla. —respondió en un susurro tan suave que creyó que nadie lo había escuchado.

—Ya la estás perdiendo.

_._

_._

_kiss me sweet_  
_i'm sleeping in sorrow_  
_all alone_  
_to see you tomorrow_

_._

_.  
_

Sakura recogió sus papeles cuando la clase terminó. Habló con algunos de sus estudiantes cuando se acercaron. Contestó preguntas y volvió a informar que Tsunade había extendido su trabajo por un tiempo más, así lo había dicho en su último mail.

Sai no había ido a clases, a Sakura no le sorprendió. Raramente veía el morocho en la universidad. Según Sai, se estaba tomando ese año de la universidad con mucha calma, había otros estudiantes que hacían igual.

Cruzo dos palabras con Hinata cuando la vio entrar a su clase. Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Mañana sería el gran día. Reviso su celular y notó que tenía una mensaje de voz, en su correo.

"_Sakura. Hoy llegaré tarde a casa. Tengo unos asuntos pendientes en la oficina. Yo—No me esperes para cenar. Te veré más tarde. _"

Sakura escuchó el mensaje dos veces. Y se preguntó que era lo que Sasuke se había arrepentido de decirle. ¿Se habría disculpado si ella hubiese atendido? Probablemente no. Sasuke la había llamado a mitad de la clase, sabía que no le respondería. Mantuvo el celular sobre su oreja aún cuando el mensaje ya se había terminado y había llegado a una conclusión.

Tomó el celular nuevamente, y marcó un número.

—Hola, tanto tiempo sin hablarte. ¿Te parece vernos mañana a la noche?

_._

_._

_in my dream  
i'm calling your name.__  
you are my love...__  
my love..._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Hay dos preguntas que me gustaría resaltar de los reviews. :3

HATAKE IZUMI, "Lei el adelanto del acto I y tengo una pregunta... TERMINA EN SASUSAKU NO? :|"  
**Mmmm, solo diré que el fic es SasuSaku, asi que solo van a encontrar sasusaku !**

lo que me lleva a esta segunda pregunta.

MICAELA, "[...]me gustaria q Sasuke tenga un rival por el amor de Sakura, es decir, si bien sabemos q Sakura ama a Sasuke, me gustaria q el sienta q la esta alejando de el y q en cualquier momento de la pueden quitar...quiero q sienta temor a esto, y que Sakura por un momento sienta dudas nada mas...ya sabemos q es SasuSaku...pero nunca esta demas que el chico (Sasuke) se ponga celoso y furiosoo es q me encanta cuando lo hace xD! bueno..lo mio es solo una sugerencia, espero q la tomes en cuenta ...:D"  
**Mmm, sobre agregar un tercero. Generalmente estoy en contra de los culebrones,(aunque en el fondo los deseo XD),pero en este caso quiero evitarlo a toda costa. El problema de Sasuke y Sakura, es que el primero miente, y la segunda vivió bajo la mentira, pero más allá de eso, los dos se aman. Sakura lo viene repitiendo siempre y Sasuke nunca lo negó. Agregar un tercero no va a solucionar nada, porque los dos se aman, y Sasuke, mintiendole, ya la está alejando por su cuenta. No es lo mismo perder a alguien porque un tercero aprovechó el momento, a perder a la persona que amas porque mentiste. **

Espero que esto satisfaga dudas o ideas un poco más.

.reviews.

**setsuna17** ; graciaaas ! :D ; **hatake izumi**, mmm, que es sasusaku no te lo niego! ;** mao15**, espero que este cap te haya dejado mejor :D, **uchiga** ; seguido :3 ; **zaphryr**, si, intentar mantener a Sasuke IC es bastante... jodido. Odio el OCC exagerado, así que espero que mi Sasuke no sea un .. mm, no se, un Diego de la Vega. Sé que mis actualizaciones son tan esporádicas que dan verguenza pero las ideas las tengo todas en la cabeza pero me resultan tan dificil trasmitirlas a papel. Y muchas veces las tengo tan desordenadas que no se como ordenarlas. Pensar en los detallesme toma mucho tiempo, porque yo planeo en rasgos generales, pero cuando me pongo a pensar en los detalles, me muero. Son tantos, y tantos personajes y faltan un par por entrar, y todo lo político, policial y amoroso y todo lo demás es tanto que tengo que cerrar word porque me abruma pensar en lo que tengo que escribir. La próxima vez escribo algo más simple. Kishi, es un hombre que escribe un manga para hombres, ya me resigne a esperar acción de mujeres. So, si, me contentaré con los fics o los doujinshis. Besos bonita :3 , **oo lilu oo**, Muy bien, gracias ! Me pone contenta que te guste, porque sinceramente, ya no se que estoy haciendo XD Quisiera saber si la trama les parece bien a muchos o si va demasiado lento, pero tampoco puedo ir tan rápido porque cuento toda la historia. So... no se. Si , 43 historias, pero no revises las anteriores, son mi verguenza XD. **xsumire**, aaaaa, ya sabía que iban a llegarlas amenazas de muerte XD. jajaja, me alegro que te guste el cap, Creo que tu primera pregunta se respondió en este cap, neh? y la segunda.. mmm, te vas a enterar en el siguiente o en dos capitulos. Falta bastante para saber eso. Ya verás :3 Igual, lo escribí para que todavía no lo entiendan, más adelante van a caer todas con un "AAAAAAAAAA, AHORA TIENE SENTIDO!" you'll see! ; **yume no kaze** ; Preguntas como esas no puedo responder. Todo eso se responderá a la brevedad. Hay que seguir leyendo :3, **lilium27**, Me alegro que le hayas dado una oportunidad a mi fic, veras que no te va a decepcionar :3 , **sakura-yuuki-luna**, YAY! gracias :3 ya vas a ver que al final todo va a tener sentido. ! **sakurass** , mujer, por dios! me provocas risas y sonrojos :x! **-kaoa-** tarde mucho no? perdón u.u soy un desastre, pero espero que este te guste mas. :3 , **sayuri_23**, sii, asi me gusta. gracias por leer (: , **kaoruchan17**, ya te vas a enterar. me da miedo saber como van a reaccionar. porque lo tengo pensado pero igual, me da cosita. ojalá les guste. ya falta poco para que salga la verdad. **ayd13**, aii, y eso que todavía no llegué a la parte culminante del fic! puedo asegurarte que quedan muchos vuelcos y giros en esta historia. Sakura todavía no terminó de sufrir y Sasuke va a tener que superar muchas cosas. ¿Este capitulo te gustará? Yo lo encuentro más emocionante que el anterior. Por supuesto querida, en mi profile tengo todas las formas en las que me pueden encontrar. Me gusta conocer las personas que me leen :3, **.xkristenx.** si, lo se. perdón por demorar u.u, hahaha, a mi también me hace enojar este fic. si no? parece mafia,pero eso te aseguro que no es. bah...mm, no. no. aii, esa pregunta no la puedo responder :3 , **arix uchiha**, y... sasuke como siempre, oculta cosas muy oscuras :3, lagrimass de medianoche, la continuación está actualizada ! :D, **ab1le**, todo va a ser respondido llegado el momento, not worry. :3, **sakura-star-** si, yo también quiero matar a sasuke. jajja, si, a mi también me estresan estos secretos. me imagino que a Sakura también. Ai, bonita. Hace rato que no se de ti, :3 Espero que estes bien. **srt'y**, graciaaaaas :3 , **kmisa**, saludos camila, espero que se te responda algo en este capitulo, **marijf22**, mmm, te puedo adelantar que se va a encontrar con muchas sorpresas, en el proximo capitulo seguro te enteras :3, **valee 404**, mujer, no se ni por donde empezar. tu review fue tan...ai, no. lo amé,creo que lo voy a imprimir y pegarlo en mi agenda para cuando tenga baja autoestima. Gracias, de en serio, a veces no se nota hasta que punto de verdad a alguein le gusta lo que escribis. no es lo mismo mostrarselo a un amigo que inmediatamente va a gustarle, que a alguien que no te conoce y te pueda dar su opinión de una forma objetiva. Gracias, de en serio, :3, **marii**, sigo subiendo, pero de a poquito ;D, **edniiitahhh**, ajaja, si, en eso supongo que tenés razón. gracias :3, cuando pueda me doy una vuelta, **carlitaxd**, perdonnn, la vida ocupa gran parte de...la vida XD, **akina-yami21**, jajaj, no se porque me lo imagino a naruto viendo barney mientras come ramen en la casa :P, **crystal butterfly 92**, si, recapacito! me parece que te va a gustar el capitulo siguiente. :3, **lisseth96**, la sorpresa siempre es mejor, ya vas a ver. gracias, mi vida esta de patas para arriba. no tengo tiempo de nada, pero me hago siempre un lugarcito para escribir. :3 **maricullenuchiha09**, continuado ! :D, **avigail-natsumi**, va a ser más fuerte, te lo aseguro!, **micaela**, entiendo lo que decis, pero creo que el dolor deperder a alguien porque apareció un tercero, no es nada comparado con el dolor de perder a alguien porque le mentiste. con las mentiras, sasuke está causando que sakura se aleje de él. y eso lo estamos viendo en este cap. por eso no sabría si agregar un tercero. no me gustan los culebrones. y además, sakura ya lodijo y lo repite siempre, ella lo ama. aunque le mienta, lo ama. pero bueno, quien sabe. capaz un día me da la idea y lo hago, shado0wemerald, ya te vas a enterar :3, **maryale**, mi review 400! felicitaciones ! el tema de sasuke, es que él no quiere mentirle, pero por su situación no le queda otra, sasuke tiene sus problemas también, yo se que ahoraparece malo, pero como se juzgaen lalcorte, nadie es culpable hasta ser comprobado. y karin... bueno, eso es otro tema, que espero retomar y aclarar.

400 reviews ! gracias por hacer _the beautiful lie_ algo tan lindo !  
perdón por tanta demora ._. no puedo prometer que el próximo capitulo lo publique enseguida.  
el trabajo me exprime y la facultad me termina de matar D:

love you all ~

{ **k**ao }


End file.
